Your forever is all that I need
by ProngsAndTheRedHead
Summary: Alors que Lord Voldemort gagne en puissance, que l'avenir n'a jamais paru plus sombre, Lily Evans et James Potter sont confrontés à leurs sentiments et aux choix qu'ils leur restent à prendre. Histoire alternative.
1. Already Gone

**Avant propos :** La fiction se déroule peu après la fin de la septième année scolaire de Lily Evans et James Potter. Nous avons dévié de l'histoire originale ainsi n'en soyez pas surpris. Au lieu de filer le parfait amour, Lily et James se séparent peu après la fin de leurs études. C'est ici que nous débuterons l'histoire. Comme expliqué dans notre profil, cette fiction est rédigée à quatre mains. L'une jouera James et l'autre Lily - ainsi la narration sera rédigée par l'une ou l'autre en fonction du point de vue du personnage. Les dialogues ont été rédigés au préalable, chacune jouant toujours son perso dans tous les aspects de la fic. J'espère que le concept vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, on sera ravies de les lire. En début de chapitre, nous nous permettrons de mettre les paroles des chansons qui nous ont inspiré pour chaque chapitre. N'hésitez pas à les écouter lors de la lecture.

* * *

 _Remember all the things we wanted, now all the memories they're haunted. We were always meant to say goodbye even with our face held high. It never would have worked out right. We were never meant for do or die. I didn't want us to burn out, I didn't come here to hurt you, now I can't stop. I want you to know that it doesn't matter where we take this road but someone's gotta go. And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better but I want you to move on._ _So I'm already gone. - Sleeping At Last - Already Gone_

La septième année avait touché à sa fin, marquant ainsi la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard. L'été s'installait lentement, sûrement. Lily Evans n'éprouvait pourtant aucun réel soulagement. Ses résultats avaient dépassé ses espérances. Elle avait obtenu toutes ses ASPICs, pouvait aspirer aux carrières qu'elle avait envisagé. Les brochures étaient alignées sur le bureau de Marlène, sa condisciple et meilleure amie. Cette dernière avait été assez aimable pour l'inviter à passer plusieurs jours chez elle. S'éloigner de Pétunia lui faisait le plus grand bien. Cependant, elle culpabilisait. Sa mère avait traversé une année difficile, des problèmes de santé sérieux qui n'étaient qu'à moitié résolus d'ailleurs. Sans doute, se portait-elle mieux sans les disputes incessantes de ses filles, ceci dit. La pression des examens n'était même pas retombée. L'avenir lui semblait plus noir et incertain que jamais. Le nez plongé dans son exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier, Marlène fredonnait un air joyeux. C'était la seule méthode qu'elle ait trouvé pour parvenir à digérer les mauvaises nouvelles rapportées quotidiennement par la presse.

« Tu sais, il va bien falloir que tu lui parles. » déclara-t-elle subitement.

Lily releva la tête.

« A qui ?

\- A James. »

Le cœur de la rouquine s'alourdit.

« Je sais, oui.

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas lui dire ?

\- Non. »

Lily ramena ses jambes contre elle, les entoura de ses bras. Elle vivait dans une sublime confusion depuis des semaines maintenant. Les disputes avaient doublé entre eux. Elle en était la première instigatrice. L'anxiété et le stress n'aidant pas à relativiser, à demeurer calme et mesurée quand il s'agitait autour d'elle. Elle lui avait demandé un peu plus d'espace. Chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment respecté et ça, à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle voulait, ni ce qu'elle allait faire. Tout lui semblait atrocement trouble. Et la façon dont il s'accrochait à elle depuis la terrifiait à dire vrai. Ses pensées s'emmêlaient dans le silence entrecoupé par les mélodies chuchotées. Lily ne fût pas fâchée d'être arrachée à ses réflexions maussades lorsque le père de son amie les interpella à l'étage du bas. Elle s'approcha de la rampe, reconnut une voix familière. Son cœur ne savait déjà plus comme y réagir. Il se tordait, il se crispait, il battait plus vite. C'était la débâcle. Et elle se sentait si fatiguée. Lily dévala les marches d'un pas pesant, atterrit devant James Potter. Que faisait-il là ? Après qu'elle lui ait demandé de tenir ses distances, il débarquait ici, sans un mot. Et ici, ce n'était même pas _sa_ maison. Il dérangeait sciemment les parents de Marlène, Marlène, ses plans à elle. Il ne pensait qu'à lui et ne respectait pas son besoin de respirer. Une fois de plus. Une fois de trop.

Le regard sévère, elle l'avisa dans l'entrée tandis que Marlène leur suggéra de passer au petit salon pour mener la discussion. Lily acquiesça à contre cœur et s'y rendit, James sur ses talons. Elle ferma les portes derrière eux. Se contenta de croiser les bras avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu débarques à l'improviste chez Marlène ? »

Elle était un peu trop brutale. Elle s'en voulut un peu mais n'en montra rien.

« Je voulais te voir. Je viens d'être accepté au Ministère pour une formation &... tu es la première personne à qui j'ai eu envie de l'annoncer. »

Il sourit. Lily ne savait pas pourquoi cela lui semblait si douloureux de le regarder sourire avec autant d'insouciance. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle voulait fuir lâchement. Elle ne voyait aucune issue. Elle avait retourné le problème, analysé les crises qu'ils avaient traversé et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dépasser.

« & puis... tu me manquais Evans. »

Elle se demanda pendant un instant comment elle faisait encore pour respirer. Sa voix ne parvint pas à s'extirper correctement de sa gorge. Elle fût rauque, hachée, méconnaissable.

« Ha... Félicitations. » Fût tout ce qu'elle parvint à articuler.

« Merci. »

Le calme relatif de James était mis à rude épreuve. Elle pouvait s'en apercevoir. Elle devait agir vite. Avant que sa volonté ne succombe à sa présence.

« J'aurais quand même préféré que tu t'annonces. Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ? »

Elle s'orienta vers la fenêtre machinalement sans se départir de son sérieux.

« J'ai eu une lettre de Frank, il est avec Alice, donc j'ai pensé que tu serais ici.

\- Tu aurais dû m'envoyer un hibou avant au moins.

\- Est ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose au fait que tu n'as manifestement vraiment pas envie de me voir ? »

Ce n'était pas ça. Tout lui semblait atrocement compliqué. Et dès qu'il apparaissait, ça s'aggravait. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

« Ça change que j'aurais été mieux disposée à t'écouter. Tu débarques ici sans me demander mon avis. Ce n'est même pas ma maison. Il faut toujours que tu fasses ce que tu as envie."

Un reproche, gratuit. Elle gagnait du temps. Elle se trouvait particulièrement injuste mais faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour survivre à la seconde suivante. Les prunelles du sorcier s'attardèrent dans les siennes, toute trace de retenue disparaissait. Sa sérénité se craquelait seconde après seconde.

« Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis quand tu as décidé de m'ignorer.

\- Je ne t'ignore pas, James. Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de respirer. »

Le ton montait déjà. Elle était plus brusque, plus empressée que jamais de clore cette conversation. Les doigts de James glissèrent dans sa tignasse emmêlée, il paraissait dépassé. Cette vision lui fit mal. Tout lui faisait mal.

« Ce que tu refuses de comprendre de toute évidence. »

Son ton était glacial, elle retenait comme elle pouvait ses larmes.

« Est ce que tu peux au moins me dire ce que j'ai fait ? Que je puisse essayer d'arranger cette situation.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais, c'est ce que tu ne fais pas. Je ne pense pas que ça puisse s'arranger. »

Elle fût la première surprise par la stabilité de ses intonations, par leur fermeté alors que son esprit demeurait toujours aussi confus.

« Lily, dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse. »

Sa supplique l'obligea à prendre deux longues et profondes inspirations avant de lui répondre.

« Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, James. Je suis à bout et toi aussi. Il faut qu'on soit réalistes. »

Elle le voyait combattre sa nervosité. Elle le voyait essayer si fort. Elle se sentait monstrueuse mais ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter pourtant.

« Explique moi ce que tu me reproches Lily, bon sang. Tu ne peux pas décider de m'ignorer du jour au lendemain sans raison.

\- Ca ne sert plus à rien. Je pense que c'est trop tard pour ça. Si tu ne m'as pas comprise avant, tu ne me comprendras pas plus maintenant. »

Il s'avança, glissa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle chercha immédiatement à s'y souscrire, à couper tout contact destructeur, la mort dans l'âme.

« Lily, tu as besoin de temps, je comprends, j'essaie de comprendre je... Je veux juste que tu me dises ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour arranger ça. Je sais qu'on peut arranger ça. On a tous les deux été sous beaucoup de pression ces dernières semaines. Mais Lily, je suis là, tu n'es pas obligée d'essayer de gérer quoique ce soit toute seule & même si tu le voulais, très bien mais tu peux te reposer sur moi.

\- James, arrête. Tu ne comprends pas que justement, j'ai besoin de me retrouver, moi. J'ai besoin d'espace. J'ai besoin que tu me laisses tranquille. Et je ne crois pas que tu sois capable de ça. Tu me l'as démontré plusieurs fois. Ça ne fonctionne pas. »

Son ton inflexible tremblait un peu trop sur la fin. Elle se maudissait intérieurement.

« Qu'est ce qui ne fonctionne pas bon sang Evans ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour que tu me rejettes sans cesse ainsi ?

\- Nous, ça ne fonctionne pas. On a des attentes trop différentes. »

Et c'était vrai se répétait-elle inlassablement pour soutenir cette décision prise sur le moment, sans savoir comment sortir de cette brume permanente.

« Je t'aime par Merlin Evans, je t'aime ! »

La douleur explosa dans sa poitrine, les larmes coulèrent sans son accord sur ses joues. Elle ramena ses mains contre ses pommettes pour les effacer à mesure qu'elles tombaient.

« Bien sûr que ça fonctionne, il y a quelques semaines encore tu me disais la même chose. Je t'en prie. Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Il n'y a plus rien à faire James.

\- Tu ne peux pas décider que c'est fini entre nous comme ça d'un coup, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, je peux... Je peux aider. »

Elle produit un bruit étrange, à mi-chemin entre le hoquet et le sanglot. Il voulait toujours aider, être là, la surprotéger. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait enroulée dans un édredon et l'aurait cachée au reste du monde afin qu'elle soit en sûreté. Ce comportement lui plaisait au début. Maintenant, il l'étouffait.

« Non, c'est trop tard. Il faut qu'on en reste là.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça !

\- James, je t'en prie... Ne rends pas ça plus dur que ça ne l'est déjà. »

Lily le supplia d'un regard tandis qu'il continuait à se débattre avec la vérité. La réalité.

« Lily, je t'en prie, parle moi, explique moi.

\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué tout ça il y a quelques semaines. Je suis fatiguée James. »

Il se rapprocha à nouveau, attrapa ses mains. La rouquine avait du mal à reprendre son souffle mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre.

« S'il te plait... Laisse-moi. C'est terminé. Il faut qu'on avance. Ce qu'on a vécu... C'était bien le temps que ça a duré. Mais ça ne peut plus durer. Tu ne peux pas me rendre heureuse, James. Et je ne pourrai pas non plus faire ton bonheur. »

Ses prunelles se figèrent dans celles de James, elle déglutit avec difficulté. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle racontait, c'était à peine si elle s'écoutait parler. Tous les sons qu'elle produisait s'extirpaient de cette façon chaotique, impulsive. Elle voulait juste arrêter de souffrir, de penser.

« Lily, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais... si tu veux qu'on aille plus doucement je peux être patient, je sais que j'ai peux être voulu aller trop vite avec toi je... Tu ne peux pas me demander de renoncer à notre relation ainsi. Je t'aime Lily, & je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, c'est une mauvaise passe mais je sais qu'on va s'en sortir. Je t'en prie. »

Le désespoir de James fit redoubler ses pleurs, elle entoura sa poitrine de ses bras pour accuser cette nouvelle vague de tristesse.

« Je... Si tu fais ça pour me protéger, Lily on en a déjà parlé, je me fous de ce qu'ils pensent, je me fous qu'on m'associe à toi, je veux qu'on m'associe à toi. »

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira, expira le plus calmement possible pour apaiser son état de plus en plus fébrile. Tout aurait été plus facile s'il ne la retenait pas de cette façon. S'il ne s'obstinait pas à lui rappeler qu'il avait de nombreuses qualités.

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça. »

Les paumes de James cueillirent les siennes. Dans un spasme, elle le repoussa.

« Arrête de te battre pour nous, s'il te plait, James. J'ai envie qu'on en reste là. Tu me fais du mal en restant. En parlant. En étant simplement là.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est trop tard. Je n'arrête pas de te le dire. De te le répéter. Arrête de t'accrocher. »

Son timbre craquelé se parait d'une détermination plus farouche tandis qu'il se décomposait.

« Dis-moi comment je te fais du mal, Lily ? Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas bon sang. Trop tard ?! Trop tard mais dis-moi ce que j'ai raté, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait je… Tu ne peux pas me laisser sans explication concrète. Si tu ne crois plus en nous très bien, j'y croirais pour deux & te ferais voir ce que tu as oublié par je ne sais quel foutu moyen

\- Tu vois, c'est ça le problème, James. Tu ne m'écoutes pas, tu ignores ce que je ressens et tu t'accroches jusqu'à ce que j'étouffe. Je n'ai rien oublié. Je te dis juste qu'on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble. On est trop différents. On ne fait que se disputer, on ne se comprend pas... Je ... Je veux juste ma tranquillité là. Je veux être seule à nouveau. »

Lily avait prononcé tout ça sans s'arrêter. Ses larmes se tarissaient à mesure que l'idée faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de James. Il se mit à faire les cents pas, semblait sur le point de briser quelque chose. Un lion en cage.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu partes. Rentre chez toi. »

Tout ça n'avait plus aucun sens. Elle était usée, épuisée. Elle voulait juste retourner s'allonger et oublier. Sa lassitude se heurta à la hargne de son interlocuteur.

« Non

-Alors c'est moi qui pars. »

D'un pas déterminé, elle s'approcha de la porte mais il la rattrapa sans mal, la retenu sans mal.

« Regarde moi. »

Elle fixait le bout de ses semelles.

« Regarde moi & donne moi une bonne raison de renoncer à toi, à ça. »

Son estomac se contracta, ses entrailles s'entortillèrent. Elle devait trouver la force. Elle devait la trouver… Elle releva le menton, parvint à visser ses yeux dans les siens sans sourciller.

« J'ai envie que ça s'arrête. Ca ne suffit pas ? J'ai besoin que ça s'arrête. Tu ne peux pas être tout seul à décider, tu ne peux pas me forcer de rester avec toi. Je te dis que c'est terminé. C'est fini. »

Le dernier mot claqua vivement, vibra dans l'atmosphère. Elle eut tout à coup si froid que de nombreux frissons remontèrent son échine, la massacrèrent. Il la regardait toujours, cherchait encore une explication. Elle pouvait le voir. Il ne la relâchait toujours pas.

« Je ne veux plus qu'on soit ensemble James, lâche moi.

\- Est ce... est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Elle trouva sa question ridicule. Et il l'avait délié bien trop calmement. La réponse de la rouquine fût rapide et sans appel.

« Non. Maintenant, laisse-moi quitter cette pièce.

\- Je t'aime & pourtant ce n'est pas suffisant Lily, pourquoi ? »

Elle aussi, elle l'aimait encore. C'était pour ça que c'était si difficile. Elle savait juste qu'ils ne pouvaient plus fonctionner, pas comme ça. James ne pouvait pas changer. Elle le savait. S'en était convaincue. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble.

« Je ne suis pas la fille qu'il te faut. Et tu n'es pas l'homme qu'il me faut. » Trancha-t-elle après un long, trop long silence.

Et sur ces mots, elle se détourna de lui. Le regard de James la suivit alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. Elle courut dans les escaliers, se réfugia immédiatement dans la chambre de Marlène, s'effondra sur le lit. Elle pria longuement pour s'endormir rapidement, pour s'anesthésier. A vrai dire, elle était la première à ne pas réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle venait de le quitter. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, pas vrai ? _Pas vrai ?_ murmura-t-elle mécaniquement d'une voix rendue plus faiblarde par ses nouveaux sanglots.


	2. Love Song Requiem

_She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be_

 _The future haunts with memories that I could never have_

 _And hope is just a stranger, wondering how it got_ _ **so bad**_

 _ **\- Trading Yesterday, Love Song Requiem**_

Il comptait jusqu'à cent, puis il recommençait inlassablement. Inspirer, expirer. Il suffoquait littéralement, il avait l'impression qu'on lui écrasait la poitrine et peu importe ses efforts pour mettre de l'air dans ses poumons, cette pression-là ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Alors James s'était mis à l'endroit le plus stable de la tempête, il était resté prostré en plein milieu. Ça lui avait paru plus sûr de tomber de lui-même aussi bas que la gravité lui permettait mais la chute continuait, ça ne s'arrêtait pas, ça ne s'arrêterait jamais. Il n'y avait que la douleur qui le clouait au sol. Il n'y avait que la douleur qui rendait son environnement encore un peu tangible. Il les entendait en bas, Sirius semblait plutôt en colère, il avait dû le pousser à un moment, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment mais ses mains…Ses mains tremblaient trop pour qu'il puisse les regarder pour l'instant. James appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, il ferma les yeux, même l'obscurité ambiante lui faisait mal. Il voulait que quelqu'un vienne, que quelqu'un prenne sa baguette et lui fasse oublier les dernières heures. Mais personne ne pourrait la ramener, personne. Personne. Elle ne voulait plus de lui. James ferma les paupières plus étroitement. Il ne voulait pas penser. Il voulait se réveiller maintenant. Il voulait se réveiller…

James voulait hurler. Partie, partie, partie. Il ne pensait pas en allant la trouver qu'ils allaient en arriver là. Il pensait qu'il n'était pas le seul à se battre pour eux. Elle ne voulait plus de lui, elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle devait ne plus l'aimer. Il avait protesté il devait y avoir une solution, il devait y avoir une erreur, une explication… James revoyait encore son visage lorsque la jalousie l'avait frappé et qu'il avait demandé avec un air bien trop perdu, bien trop heurté s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, s'il était remplaçable, si tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge. Elle pleurait. Il s'était entendu demander d'une voix bien trop suppliante s'il pouvait faire quelque chose, s'il pouvait arranger ça. Il avait dit qu'ils étaient ensembles, qu'ils s'aimaient, que c'était sans doute un passage, qu'il promettait de trouver une solution, qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent, qu'il fallait qu'elle se calme, que tout irait bien. Il avait protesté. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle finirait par comprendre parce qu'il l'aimait assez pour deux. Ça ne suffisait pas, ça ne suffirait pas et lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte il avait glissé sur le rebord du précipice. Elle ne l'avait pas rattrapé, elle n'avait rien fait. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Après tout il avait toujours su qu'il était le plus égoïste dans cette histoire. Qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui comme lui avait besoin d'elle. Qui était-il ? Qui était-il après tout pour lui demander des instants, des souvenirs, des moments ? De quel droit se permettait-il d'insister s'il n'était pas la personne avec qui elle voulait les passer ? James enfouit son visage contre ses genoux. Il devrait juste trouver un moyen de vivre comme cela maintenant, en pleine chute, il devait apprendre à aimer le vide. James se remit à compter lorsque les inspirations se firent trop erratiques, trop saccadées.

Il espérait que l'inconscience finirait par l'emporter, que l'épuisement finirait par l'achever mais rien ne venait alors il essaya de bouger le moins possible, de supporter les vagues de peine qui s'écrasaient sans pitié sur lui. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et qu'une silhouette s'avança jusqu'à lui. Pendant une seconde, une merveilleuse seconde, un espoir fou l'agrippa pour le relâcher bien plus bas encore. Remus. C'était Remus. Ce cher Remus.

« James ? »

Il ne bougea pas, il avait bien trop peur de bouger, il avait peur de se briser définitivement si on le ramenait à l'instant présent, à la réalité.

« Fais-moi voir tes mains James, tu saignes »

Remus se mit à sa hauteur, il parlait doucement, comme à un enfant. Ce n'est que la réelle préoccupation dans la voix de son ami qui le fit réagir. Il en avait déjà fait assez en bas avec Sirius. Merlin, il ne voulait pas qu'ils se soucient de lui, ils avaient d'autres problèmes. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il était ridicule. James finit par tendre ses paumes tremblantes en fixant un point sur le parquet près des chaussures de son ami. Des petits morceaux de verres tombèrent sur le sol perturbant ainsi le silence, James pouvait vaguement voir l'éclat lunaire s'y refléter. Remus s'affairait avec des gestes précis. Il devait surement sa capacité à le soigner dans la pénombre à son petit problème de fourrure. James ressentait vaguement la brûlure de l'essence de dictame et le tiraillement lorsque Remus retirait les bouts de verre. Ca n'était rien. Rien face à la douleur qui l'écrasait. Remus banda ses mains patiemment et James murmura un « merci » la gorge serrée. Remus s'installa contre le mur près de lui sans un mot. Si au début, sa présence l'embarrassa et le mit mal à l'aise, au fil des minutes James lui en fut reconnaissant. Avec son ami dans la pièce, il ne pouvait plus se laisser aller et céder à la crise alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était tenter de trouver un calme relatif. Il s'affaira à ne plus penser à rien. Sa respiration s'apaisa lentement. Remus finit par prendre la parole, il murmurait comme s'il savait combien le calme de James était précaire et factice.

« Sirius & Peter sont en bas. Nous sommes là si tu as envie de parler. »

Seulement il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Il n'avait envie de rien. Il voulait juste rester là. Il voulait... Remus fit un geste pour se lever et James fut surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle l'affliction revint griffer son épiderme quand il quitta la pièce. Etre seul avec les ombres sur ces murs n'arrangerait peut être rien. Il devait reconnaître que les seules personnes dont il pensait pouvoir supporter la présence maintenant se trouvaient certainement en bas. James fit un effort qui lui parut colossal pour se lever, il appuya un instant son front contre le bois, ses lunettes le gênaient mais la matière avait un côté stable et rassurant. Peut-être qu'il ne se briserait pas finalement, peut-être qu'il resterait juste brisé à l'intérieur. James arrêta le flot de pensées qui menaçait de le désarçonner à nouveau. Lentement, il quitta la chambre et s'arrêta en haut des marches quand le prénom de Lily résonna douloureusement. Il avait envie de ployer, de se remettre au sol mais il resta debout comme il put, ses doigts crispés sur la rambarde.

« Il ne t'a rien dit ? Rien du tout ?

\- Non Sirius, il est juste…Il a du se disputer avec Lily mais je crois que c'est plus sérieux cette fois…

\- Bien sûr qu'il s'est disputé avec elle Lunard il n'y a qu'Evans pour le mettre dans cet état ! Ça suffit, je vais aller la voir et régler ça.

\- Je suis sûr que James ne voudrait pas que tu t'en mêles Sirius rassied toi. Peter dis-lui de se rasseoir.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous prenez la tête, il suffit d'attendre que James redescende et s'explique. Et c'était franchement pas la peine de nous faire venir au milieu de la nuit s'il reste prostré là-haut. On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant.

\- Mon meilleur ami pète un câble, il rentre l'air complètement dévasté et tu voudrais que je cesse de m'inquiéter ?! Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça d'accord ? Jamais !

\- Sirius, ne fait pas comme si tu étais le seul à t'inquiéter pour James !

\- Il a surement réagi de manière excessive Sirius tu sais comment il est !»

Peter semblait exaspéré & Sirius à bout de nerfs. James décida de gravir les dernières marches avant que ses amis ne se tapent dessus par sa faute. Sa voix était mal assurée quand il pénétra dans la cuisine mais peu lui importait, il voulait qu'ils arrêtent de parler de lui. Maintenant. Il savait que l'agacement qu'il ressentait était un effet secondaire de toute cette horrible situation. Il ne voulait pas descendre pour entendre ça.

« Je vais bien d'accord ?! Je vais bien. Peter a raison, vous devriez rentrer. »

Les trois maraudeurs le regardèrent comme s'il était le Calamar géant. Ils n'étaient pas dupes et Sirius fut le premier à se lever pour se diriger vers lui. Il était en colère, très en colère. James savait que son ami avait horreur de ne pas savoir les tenants et aboutissants d'une situation, il savait que Sirius était juste inquiet.

« Tu te fous de qui là Potter ?! Tu vas te décider à nous expliquer là ou il faut que je te secoue ? Tu ne peux pas rentrer et péter les plombs comme ça et puis t'attendre à ce qu'on dise « _oh c'est pas grave, c'est juste James qui pique sa crise_ » ? Tu te prends pour la diva du coin ou quoi ? Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je vais… »

James laissa Sirius s'essouffler, achever sa tirade. Il ne l'écoutait même plus. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il leur dise mais les mots allaient surement l'éparpiller sur le sol à nouveau. James se dirigea machinalement vers le placard, il en sortit une tasse, fit mine de chercher le thé, pour s'occuper les mains, pour faire semblant, pour prétendre qu'il avait encore un peu de contrôle. Il se sentait comme au milieu d'un espace vide, il n'y avait rien auquel se retenir, auquel s'accrocher, même le sol sous ses pieds paraissait irréel. Le silence de ses amis le fit soudain tiquer, il y avait un bruit vraiment désagréable, persistant. James mit quelques instants avant de comprendre que c'était le bruit de la cuillère qui heurtait régulièrement la paroi de sa tasse. Ses mains tremblaient encore. Qui voulait-il tromper ? James prit une grande inspiration. Il était ridicule. Ridicule & stupide.

« James ? »

La voix inquiète de Remus perça le silence. Sirius devait être bien trop déstabilisé, bien sûr si James avait été dans son état normal il aurait répondu, il aurait renchéri. Le jeune homme posa la malheureuse tasse sur le comptoir, il avait eu brusquement envie de la lancer contre le mur, de la briser, parce que ça avait quelque chose de consolateur de voir tous ces morceaux par terre, comme si ça pouvait lui éviter le même sort.

« Lily & moi c'est terminé. »

Il avait mal, la douleur était tellement diffuse qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier sa provenance exacte. Ses poumons brûlaient, sa gorge était nouée, James serra les poings pour forcer les tremblements à cesser.

« Mais enfin James qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries encore ? Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, vous vous aimez, c'est presque à vomir tant de niaiseries arrête de dire des imbécillités plus grosse que toi, vous tenez le record de disputes le plus ridicule de la planète mais…

\- Non ! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils et James s'empressa de parler avant qu'il ouvre de nouveau la bouche. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette conversation.

« Non. Lily & moi c'est terminé. Ça faisait un moment que ça n'allait plus et...Elle…elle m'a quitté. »

Il était quatre dans cette cuisine pourtant James se senti plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« C'est ma faute. Je ne veux pas en parler. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété, Lunard, Queudver vous devriez rentrer vraiment, ou restez si vous voulez, il y a de la place. Sirius je suis navré. Vraiment. Il est inutile d'aller la déranger. C'est _ma_ faute. Je vais ranger d'accord ? »

James quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse, il s'en voulait de se comporter ainsi mais il sentait que ses nerfs lâchaient. Il voulait juste essayer de ne plus penser à tout ça. Bien sûr, le salon était rangé, toute traces de sa démence avaient disparues. James en fut un peu attristé, il aurait voulu s'occuper, remettre tout en place, essayer d'y trouver un peu de stabilité. Le monde ressemblait à une véritable apocalypse ce soir et il fallait qu'il se résigne. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'arrêter.

« Cornedrue ? »

James se retourna sur la silhouette incertaine de Peter.

« Tu as oublié l'eau, pour ton thé. »

Il s'efforça d'acquiescer à cette remarque qui lui parut terriblement secondaire. C'était sans doute la façon maladroite de son ami de se rendre utile. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'être désœuvré, il l'était bien davantage. Peter finit par s'en aller. Ça ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils avaient emménagés ici Sirius & lui, James avait pensé que peut être Lily pourrait être là plus qu'une fois de temps en temps, il lui avait demandé si l'emplacement lui plaisait, il avait souligné la proximité de Saint Mangouste et du Ministère avec enthousiasme. Il avait pensé des tas de choses insensées. Maintenant, ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

« Je suis sûr que James exagère, dans deux jours ils fileront le parfait amour. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se chamaillent hein ? Ça va s'arranger. Forcément. Et puis comment ça c'est sa faute ? Cornedrue peut être un imbécile parfois mais au point qu'elle _le largue_ ? _Sérieusement_ ?

\- Je ne sais pas Patmol.»

James soupira, non décidément il n'aurait pas dû descendre. Il s'empressa de trouver refuge dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Demain, il essaierait de reprendre le cours de sa vie, il essaierait de donner le change. James posa un bras sur ses yeux grands ouverts. Pendant de longues minutes il essaya vainement de prétendre que rien ne s'était passé. Il détestait l'état dans lequel il s'était mis mais la douleur qu'il ressentait avait quelque chose de rassurant finalement, une preuve que ce qu'ils avaient vécus était bien réel. Il pouvait encore discerner son odeur entre les plis des draps, il y avait encore des affaires à elle ici, mais ces réalisations-là furent plus pénibles qu'autre chose. Viendrait-elle récupérer ce qu'elle avait laissé ici ? Il s'arrangerait pour sortir, pour ne pas être là. Elle ne voulait plus se battre pour eux. James ferma les yeux dans une énième tentative désespérée pour faire le vide dans son crâne mais les mots revenaient encore & encore. La scène se rejouait, se tordait dans des variations d'inflexions douloureuses. Il devait arrêter de penser. Bien trop vite, son souffle s'affola à nouveau, incontrôlable. Il pria pour l'inconscience alors que la peine le clouait contre le matelas.

Elle était partie.

Elle ne reviendrait pas.

James se remit à compter.


	3. Six Degrees of Separation

First, you think the worst is a broken heart

What's gonna kill you is the second part

And the third is when your world splits down the middle

And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself

 **Fifth, you see them out with someone else**

And the sixth is when you admit you may have fucked up a little.

 **The Script - Six Degrees of Separation**

Il était nerveux, fébrile… James passa une main un peu vacillante dans ses cheveux. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ici ? Cette réunion d'anciens élèves était une très mauvaise idée. Il était presque sûr que les anciennes conquêtes de Sirius et les siennes avaient formé un gang et allaient leur tomber dessus d'un moment à l'autre. Brittany Parker le fixait en battant des cils depuis une bonne demi-heure depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, à force elle allait créer des courants d'air. Sirius suivit son regard vers l'entrée pour la énième fois et lui fit un sourire.

« Il finira bien par arriver, tu connais Peter, il est toujours plus en retard que toi et moi réunis Cornedrue, si ça se trouve il s'est perdu sur le chemin. ».

Cela devait faire une heure que Sirius, Remus et lui avaient passés la porte et ils avaient encore l'espoir de voir apparaitre Peter. Peter était introuvable, injoignable, encore. James ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur ami s'éloignait ainsi. Ils étaient amis. Peter pouvait leur parler, leur dire si quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, les conversations à propos de Peter finissaient souvent dans un silence méditatif. James se tournait alors avec espoir vers Remus car celui-ci savait toujours trouver les bons mots pour apaiser leurs inquiétudes mais son ami commençait à manquer d'arguments. Elles demeuraient là, elles rampaient sous la surface. Il avait besoin de ses amis, besoin de savoir que dans ce monde qui ne tournait plus rond, qu'au milieu de ces attaques, des atrocités qu'ils voyaient tous les jours, ils seraient là. Il avait besoin d'eux. Besoin de structure, de constance. Ils étaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

James soupira, il devait se calmer, tout ceci atteignait une dimension complètement ridicule. Il était ridicule. Il fallait qu'il cesse de regarder cette fichue porte, immédiatement. Sirius avait été généreux de parler de Peter, de lui sourire ainsi comme si de rien n'était mais James savait, il savait très bien que son ami lui lançait des coups d'œil inquiets depuis qu'il s'était assis, il savait très bien pourquoi ses deux amis tentaient de détourner son attention & il les aimait pour cela.

Si James était nerveux, s'il était fébrile, s'il était complètement ridicule et s'il avait envie de sortir d'ici c'était pour une raison bien précise. Une certaine rousse aux yeux verts. Pour changer. James soupira et fit glisser ses doigts contre le rebord de son verre. Il était conscient que Lily Evans risquait de passer le seuil très bientôt et il n'avait aucune foutue idée de la manière dont il allait réagir. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans la même pièce, James suspectait même Dumbledore de les séparer exprès lorsqu'ils effectuaient des missions pour l'Ordre.

Un claquement sec à sa droite le fit sursauter et James manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive en voyant l'air moitié blasé, moitié interloqué de Sirius qui venait de se prendre la deuxième tarte de la soirée. Remus lui souffla gentiment les sous titres en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas trop sourire.

« Elle s'appelait Jessica et pas Joanna. »

Sirius prit une gorgée de Bièraubeurre comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« C'est presque pareil nom d'un Sombral ! »

Il capta d'abord l'air désespéré de Remus puis celui faussement maussade de Sirius avant d'éclater d'un rire franc auquel se mêlèrent presque simultanément ceux de ses amis. Finalement, il était à sa place ici. Quelque part dans son champ de vision, Frank Londubat tenait fièrement la main de sa fiancée, interceptant son coup d'œil le Poufsouffle lui adressa un sourire auquel James répondit en levant son verre. Il était sincèrement heureux pour ces deux-là, ils s'étaient bien trouvés. Une tarte de plus pour Sirius (jamais deux sans trois) et un bon nombre de bêtises et de frayeurs plus tard (Brittany Parker s'était dangereusement rapprochée de leur position et elle n'avait manifestement pas abandonné l'idée de poser ses mains sur sa personne.), James finit par se détendre.

Après tout, elle ne viendrait peut être pas. Elle travaillait surement de nuit aujourd'hui. James savait qu'elle étudiait à Sainte Mangouste mais ils ne s'étaient croisé qu'une fois, brièvement, enfin, ils s'étaient croisés : il l'avait aperçue. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il ne pensait pas à elle, il essayait de faire de son mieux pour éviter. Il enfermait tout dans un coin dans sa tête. Tout Gryffondor qu'il était James n'avait jamais vraiment pu faire face à leur rupture brutale. Certains jours il se sentait encore comme hébété a l'idée qu'il l'avait perdue comme si tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague et qu'elle allait revenir avec ses yeux trop verts, des trainées flamboyantes dans son sillage. James se secoua. Heureusement qu'Ambre n'était pas là ce soir. Elle était de service et Maugrey était surement en train de s'acharner sur elle. La jeune femme était apprentie Auror comme lui, les termes de leur liaison n'étaient pas établis mais James sentait qu'il allait très bientôt être dans le pétrin. Elle s'était bien trop attachée à lui et ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne pourrait pas lui rendre son affection, pas comme elle l'espérait. James se réjouissait de son absence ce soir, elle ne méritait pas d'assister à sa bêtise & il ne la méritait pas tout court.

Malgré toute la discrétion avec laquelle Remus posa ses yeux sur la porte d'entrée, James su instantanément que la rouquine était arrivée. Sirius renonça à l'entrain qu'il avait mis dans leur conversation, James lui en fut reconnaissait et répondit le plus tranquillement possible espérant les rassurer. Ce n'est qu'en voyant la grimace éloquente de Sirius précédent son air extrêmement agacé et la mimique préoccupée de Remus que la curiosité prit le dessus, avec une grande inspiration James tourna la tête.

Comme il s'y attendait ce fut affreusement difficile. Son souffle se bloqua comme pour arrêter le flot de pensées qui se bousculaient dans son crâne. Elle était belle, atrocement belle. Il y avait cette chose que James ne savait pas décrire, une chose qu'il ne connaissait pas chez elle (& merlin savait qu'il l'avait observée sous tous les angles), une sorte d'assurance nouvelle. Il l'observa alors qu'Alice –prochainement – Londubat l'enlaçait. Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes, son cœur battait bien trop vite et il n'aurait pas pu détacher son regard de la scène même si un troupeau d'Hippogriffes enragés avaient pénétrés dans la pièce. Lily souriait répondant à son amie avec enthousiasme, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire et James se mit à espérer en récolter quelques échos. Pathétique, il était pathétique. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici avant de faire quelque chose de stupide.

« James ? »

Les intonations prudentes de Remus arrivèrent jusqu'à lui et il fit un effort pour y répondre. Il fallait qu'il se retourne, qu'il reprenne cette conversation où ils l'avaient arrêté. Il prit soudain conscience qu'il fallait surtout qu'il se remette à respirer.

« Tout va bien. »

Ces trois mots étaient déjà terriblement faux quand il les prononça mais il lui sembla que c'était le plus gros mensonge de sa vie quand il comprit la raison de l'air furieux qu'arborait le jeune Black. Raison qui vint se mettre bien trop près de Lily dans une attitude de possessivité écœurante lorsque Londubat vint la saluer à son tour. Ça lui fit l'effet d'un Détraqueur.

Merlin. Oh merlin. Il allait vomir. Les griffures de la jalousie s'étalaient de manière malsaine quelque part dans son ventre.

Bon sang.

QUI ETAIT CET ABRUTI ? CE … CE BELATRE ?

James voulait hurler, ou juste aller lui foutre son poing dans la gueule. Les deux à la fois.

 _Il a le droit de faire ça Potter, tu l'as laissée partir._ James grinça des dents et fit taire la petite voix dans son crâne avec des mots très grossiers. Où était Snape quand on avait besoin de lui ? James était certain qu'il aurait un filtre, une mixture étrange et indétectable. Après tout, James était apprenti Auror et franchement il commençait à savoir pas mal de choses sur la manière de dissimuler des cadavres. La pensée de s'allier à Snape pour un truc pareil lui arracha un rire nerveux. Il lui fallait un verre.

« Il _rit_ Lunard, pourquoi est-ce qu'il rit ? »

Les accents un peu paniqués de Sirius l'atteignirent juste à temps pour atténuer légèrement sa crise de nerf. Il était hors de question qu'il leur gâche la soirée avec sa mauvaise humeur. James agrippa un verre sur le plateau d'un elfe qui passait par là et en bu quelques gorgées qui lui donnèrent la vague impression qu'il pourrait s'exprimer. Pour James il avait toujours été difficile d'ignorer qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que Lily Evans. Aujourd'hui alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis ce qui lui paraissait un siècle ça l'était d'autant plus, il s'y efforça tout de même. Il grimaça un sourire.

« Patmol, Lewis te lance des regards depuis le début de la soirée, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais y aller ?

\- J'attends qu'elle craque et au moment où elle croira que je ne suis pas du tout intéressé j'irais la voir. Ce sera plus intéressant. »

James haussa les épaules. Son ami avait une technique de séduction bien à lui. James savait qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour la jolie Serdaigle, autant que cette soirée soit bénéfique à quelqu'un après tout. James leva les yeux sur les traits lourds de fatigue de Remus, la pleine lune avait été un moment particulièrement difficile ce mois-ci mais le lycanthrope le rassura d'un sourire : il allait bien. Sirius, avait apparemment décidé d'amuser James au dépend de leurs anciens camarades mais il fut coupé dans sa tirade très peu spirituelle par l'arrivée de Peter. James se leva et salua son ami avec chaleur. Il se posait des questions bien sûr mais il patienterait, Peter leur en parlerait si & quand il voudrait. Il n'était pas sûr que Sirius puisse être aussi patient cependant.

James profita de la distraction qu'amenait Peter pour partir en quête d'un autre verre s'éloignant un peu. Ça n'était pas très raisonnable, d'autant plus qu'il travaillait le lendemain mais se balader dans une pièce pleine de monde avec un verre vide était ridicule, autant avoir quelque chose dans les mains. James n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la tornade du nom d'Alan Jones qui s'abattit sur lui. Il se souvenait de l'attrapeur de Serdaigle comme étant quelqu'un d'extrêmement enthousiaste & il regretta de ne pas avoir une mémoire défaillante. Alan était sympa mais il n'était pas d'humeur.

« Potter ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Pitié.

Non.

Pourquoi.

« Bien, bien Jones & toi ?

\- Oh moi ça va. J'étais étonné d'apprendre que tu voulais faire Auror, je pensais que tu voudrais te lancer dans le Quidditch. D'ailleurs on devrait se refaire un match un de ces jours, je suis sûr que je pourrais te mettre la pâtée tu sais j'ai travaillé ma technique depuis Poudlard & je … »

Déjà, un : Jones ne pourrait jamais « lui mettre la pâtée » navré pour lui & deux : il n'avait pas du tout mais alors PAS DU TOUT ENVIE de parler Quidditch maintenant. James soupira, le Quidditch était un de ses sujets de conversation préférés mais là tout de suite maintenant il n'avait vraiment pas envie de…

Se sentant observé James leva la tête & quelque part entre l'épaule de Jones & l'étoffe vaguement rosâtre d'une robe de sorcière il croisa une paire d'yeux verts. Lily. Merde. Déjà qu'il n'écoutait pas grand-chose de la tirade du Serdaigle, là c'était carrément _mission impossible_.

« … d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais les nouvelles technologies pour les équipements sont assez fascinantes ! On n'arrête pas le progrès. »

Ça durait bien trop longtemps. Du vert, partout.

« HEY Joooones. Comment ça va mon vieux ? »

S'il n'avait pas l'habitude des arrivées inopinées de Sirius, James aurait sans doute sursauté. Lily détourna le regard quand l'abruti qui lui servait d'escorte lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. James se secoua. Il n'y avait rien dans les prunelles de Lily Evans qu'il ait envie de voir. _Plus rien pour toi en tout cas James._

Il fallait trouver Remus & Peter, il était temps qu'il parte d'ici. Cette soirée était une catastrophe. Il y avait trop de monde.

& puis bon, il avait envie d'aller frapper ce crétin parce que tout dans sa posture, dans la façon dont il tenait la jeune femme contre lui, tout était écœurant, de possessivité, de fierté mal placée, il l'exhibait comme un prix alors qu'elle était bien trop précieuse pour qu'on puisse penser la traiter comme un vulgaire objet. Elle était bien plus que cela, elle méritait bien plus que cela. Elle méritait un véritable royaume. Pas l'idée que le monde se faisait d'un royaume, pas les dorures, le faste, la mascarade et les batailles mais un paysage coloré, plein de lumière, de rires et de morceaux de ciels.

Par Merlin il tournait Poufsouffle.

James se doutait que s'autoriser un dernier regard vers Lily Evans allait lui coûter mais il ne savait pas encore à quel point.

L'Abruti (oui continuons de le nommer ainsi, c'est bien assez charmant pour lui), se dirigea droit vers sa position. Lily tenta vaguement de le retenir mais le geste pourtant discret ne passa pas inaperçu. Bien, très bien. D'accord. Ça allait être drôle. James prit une grande inspiration.

« Lily avait l'air d'avoir envie de venir vous saluer, je ne voulais pas lui refuser ça parce que je suis dans ses pattes. »

Ce mec avait un sourire Colgate & sa fausse bonne volonté allait lui donner de l'urticaire. Morgane lui vienne en aide. L'homme se tourna vers Lily attendant visiblement qu'elle fasse les présentations mais la rouquine paraissait aussi dépassée que James l'était. James prit le plus calmement possible une gorgée du liquide ambré dans son verre qui semblait lui crier « je suis là ! Je vais t'aider, sauf si tu t'étouffe mon gars parce que là je pourrais rien faire pour toi ! ».

« Mais je manque de manières, je m'appelle Andrews, Jess Andrews. »

Il lui tendit une main & James prit deux secondes pour considérer la possibilité de lui broyer les phalanges férocement mais refusa de la serrer. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être poli ou cordial ou même d'adresser la parole à ce gars. Andrews repris sa main, mal à l'aise. Les prunelles désormais furieuses de Lily lui brûlaient la peau. Il pouvait bien s'appeler Pierre Paul ou bien Jacques, James n'en avait strictement rien à cirer. (Mais Jess ? c'était quoi ce prénom encore ?)

« James Potter. »

Andrews paraissait mal à l'aise ce qui faisait jubiler James intérieurement. Pourtant lorsqu'il se tourna vers Lily & s'efforça d'affronter sans ciller les ondes d'indignation qu'elle semblait lui envoyer, il eut l'impression de suffoquer. Que disait t-on a quelqu'un après des mois sans se voir ? Après les cris et les adieux brouillons ? James réalisa soudain qu'il était resté quelque part dans cette tempête ci, et perdu au milieu des bourrasques, il en avait juste coupé le son. & la même scène se rejouait encore & encore & encore.

« Lily »

Le prénom glissa sur le bout de ses lèvres un peu trop lentement, un peu trop doucement. Des intonations qu'il n'avait pas employées depuis longtemps.

C'était bien, c'était douloureux.

« James »

C'était sec & froid. Une douzaine de maléfice à la fois. Il avait envie de rire, de rire de manière complètement déplacée jusqu'à en devenir sourd. James avait des tas de choses au bord des lèvres, de la plus futile à la plus tranchante. Il avait juste envie de partir. James n'avait jamais choisi la fuite mais à ce stade elle lui semblait nécessaire, presque vitale.

« Lily ! »

La voix de Jones résonna dans leur silence maladroit.

« C'est bon de te revoir ! Tu es resplendissante, je savais que j'aurais dû tenter ma chance à Poudlard mais James ne m'aurait pas laissé faire pas vrai Potter ? »

Il l'aurait étranglé s'il n'avait pas tant envie de s'éclipser. Il était troublé & il ne devait pas avoir l'air décontenancé devant l'autre imbécile. Il entendit vaguement Andrews préciser à Jones que Lily & lui s'était rencontré à Saint Mangouste et qu'il travaillait là-bas lui aussi. James avait besoin de réfléchir, d'être seul, de s'éloigner. S'il restait il était presque sûr que quelqu'un allait finir par parler mariage ou une autre connerie de ce genre & il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter. Frank & Alice d'accord. Merveilleux. Mais Lily Evans & l'autre Abruti…

James posa son verre sur le premier plateau qui atteignit son champ de vision, il esquissa un sourire qui n'aurait pas pu tromper Sirius mais qui était bien assez pour son public actuel.

« Jones, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir. On se fera un match bientôt d'accord ? Tu dois me montrer les résultats de ton entrainement. On verra si cette fois tu tiens plus d'un quart d'heure sur ton balai !

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Potter. »

James pressa l'épaule d'un Alan extatique et marcha résolument vers la sortie avec un « bonne soirée » qui lui écorcha les lèvres. Il espérait que ce satané Jess passerait une très très très mauvaise soirée. Pendant une seconde, James eut la vision du médicomage & de la rouquine rentrant ensemble et s'efforça de chasser la nausée qui suivit.

Un coup d'œil à Remus & Peter & quelques étincelles de compréhension. Il ne voyait pas Sirius mais il rentrerait sans doute tard dans la nuit, ou bien pas du tout. Il était heureux pour son ami.

James passa les portes, enfin. Le ciel était sombre & le silence alentour lui fit du bien après l'agitation & tous les échanges brouillés mais cela ne la calma aucunement. James était en colère, il était furieux. Contre Dumbledore pour avoir insisté à monter cette petite mascarade sensée « apaiser les esprits & leur changer à tous les idées en cette période troublée », contre les circonstances, contre cet abruti au sourire Colgate, contre Lily Evans mais surtout contre lui-même.

« Bon sang Potter, c'est toi l'abruti. »

Pourquoi était-il aussi déstabilisé ? Aussi touché ? Encore ? Des mois avaient passés & pourtant il avait l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, ça se déchirait quelque part entre ses poumons à chaque inspiration. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il aurait dû savoir. Elle le lui avait dit pourtant, elle lui avait dit clairement qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il lui fallait. Il avait lutté. Il avait tenté de comprendre, de savoir s'il pouvait arranger les choses, faire des efforts & s'était heurté à un mur. Il l'aimait, Merlin il l'aimait pourtant.

Elle avait le droit d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Dumbledore pouvait bien ranger ses beaux discours sur l'Amour & la compassion. Des conneries, ça vous rendait simplement faible, stupide, oh oui, incroyablement stupide. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Evans, immédiatement. C'était affreusement contre-productif. Il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose. Quelques batailles l'attendaient peut être au ministère ? Il n'en était pas à ses premières heures supplémentaires. Il pourrait sans doute remplacer Ambre, permettre à la jeune femme de rentrer se reposer. Ou alors il pourrait aller tenter de recueillir quelques informations pour l'Ordre ? Il savait où aller pour cela, l'allée des embrumes était un bon point de départ. A la pensée de l'adrénaline, du danger & de la distraction potentielle James se sentit un peu soulagé. Il pourrait s'occuper l'esprit cette nuit.

James allait transplaner quand un bruit de moteur résonna dans son dos. Il s'autorisa un sourire. Evidemment.

« Alors comme ça, tu comptais aller t'amuser sans moi Cornedrue ?!

\- Tu étais en bonne compagnie. »

Sirius eut un léger rire & se contenta de rouler près de James. Il ne regardait absolument pas où il allait & James fut brièvement tenté de marcher vers un arbre pour voir si son ami le remarquerait avait de foncer dedans.

« Elle aura encore plus envie de se jeter sur moi la prochaine fois. L'attente rend les choses meilleures.

\- Si tu le dis, tant qu'elle ne se jette pas sur toi pour te frapper. Rappelle moi combien de baffes tu t'es pris ce soir Patmol ?

\- Ça ne compte pas ça James, elles avaient toutes secrètement envie d'admirer mon corps parfait de plus près. »

James sourit amusé. Sirius l'observa un moment derrière le rideau noir qui lui servait de tignasse, James savait qu'il était simplement en train de s'assurer que lui allait bien.

« & donc où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Hm je pensais faire un tour vers l'allée des embrumes, à cette heure-ci on devrait y voir des choses intéressantes tu ne crois pas ?

\- L'allée des embrumes, un peu de shopping & d'aventures nocturnes. Ce serait dommage de rater ça en effet. Met ton postérieur sur Gertrude & allons-y.

\- Gertrude ? » James s'esclaffa. « Bon sang Sirius il faut que tu arrêtes de lui donner des noms. C'est une moto nom d'un Hippogriffe ! C'est une moto, pas un foutu hibou.

\- N'insulte pas Gertrude. Ce n'est pas une simple moto Potter, tu mériterais que je te laisse ici. »

James se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire & leva les yeux au ciel quand Sirius caressa l'engin en lui murmurant que « son crétin d'ami mal coiffé & frustré ne savait pas ce qu'il disait ».

« & je te signale James que ta mère m'a montré votre arbre généalogique hier midi après que tu lui aies arraché ces charmantes photos de toi bébé des mains, & tu as une vieille tante qui s'appelle Gertrude, un peu de respect pour les anciens non mais !

\- Patmol ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as nommé cet engin comme ma grand-tante ?

\- Tu devrais être flatté.

\- Tais-toi & démarre Black. »

Avec un vrombissement qui allait certainement réveiller tous les alentours, ils décollèrent. James savoura la caresse du vent qui celui-ci s'engouffra dans ses cheveux. La sensation familière d'infinie liberté accompagna le sourire sur ses lèvres. La moto s'enfonça dans la nuit.


	4. The Way I Loved You

_He can't see the smile I'm faking and my heart's not breaking cause I'm not feeling anything at all. And you were wild and crazy. Just so frustrating intoxicating, complicated, got away by some mistake and now. I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain and it's two a.m. and I'm cursing your name. I'm so in love that I acted insane. And that's the way I loved you. Breakin' down and coming undone. It's a roller coaster kinda rush. And I never knew I could feel that much. And that's the way I loved you._ _ **Taylor Swift – The Way I Loved You**_

Jess la regardait sans vraiment la voir tout à fait pourtant. C'était comme ça depuis le début au fond, elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Pour lui, elle n'a longtemps été que la jeune stagiaire médicomage, fraîchement diplômée. Une jeune femme au comportement exemplaire qu'il supervisait sans la moindre difficulté. Il s'était très vite forgé sa propre image, il s'était drapé d'illusions à son sujet et s'était butté à ce qu'il voulait bien voir. Lily n'était pas la fille parfaite qu'il aurait souhaité, Lily n'était pas aussi patiente qu'il le croyait, ni aussi généreuse qu'il se l'était inventé. Les choses entre eux fonctionnaient pourtant relativement bien depuis quelques mois maintenant. C'était une relation tranquille, sans accroc. Une idylle pratiquement utopique même. Aucun cri, aucun éclat. N'aurait-elle pas dû filer le parfait amour avec cet homme bon, bienveillant et altruiste ? En théorie, oui. Pourtant, dès le départ, il leur manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Elle l'avait senti dès les premières heures mais avait mis cette appréhension sur le compte de la nouveauté. Après tout, elle n'était plus sortie avec personne depuis James Potter. Sans doute qu'elle devait s'habituer à ce seul fait. Mais les mois passant, le doute n'allait qu'en croissant.

Elle se trouvait des excuses, elle refoulait jusqu'à cette sensation, s'accrochant à tous les aspects positifs de leur relation. Et puis… Et puis, il y avait eu cette soirée où il avait fallu qu'ils se croisent. Maintenant, elle réalisait combien elle l'avait secrètement espéré. Mais jamais, elle n'avait pensé qu'elle ressentirait ça. Elle avait passé ses nuits à décortiquer ce bref instant, ce seul moment où ils avaient accroché le regard de l'autre, où elle l'avait vu perdre patience et se décomposer. C'était toujours aussi douloureux. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir imposé ça. Malgré tout l'agacement qu'il avait pu susciter chez elle, tous les malentendus qui s'étaient empilés entre eux, elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Ni le voir souffrir. Il lui avait fallu plus de deux semaines pour comprendre la source de cet état d'instabilité qui la poursuivait depuis, pour comprendre ce qui clochait vraiment entre Jess et elle. Elle devait sa conclusion à cette rencontre impromptue avec son ex. Il n'y avait aucune passion entre eux, rien du tout. Pas la moindre étincelle. Lily avait toujours cru qu'après avoir été la copine de James Potter, elle souhaitait désormais une relation plus tranquille, bien moins chaotique.

Maintenant qu'elle y avait goûté, elle constatait son erreur. Parce qu'en revoyant James ce soir-là, tous les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui, lui étaient revenus en pleine figure. Elle les avait enfouis au fond d'elle, s'était convaincue qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux, qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Mais la vérité, c'était qu'elle aimait toujours James Potter et leur relation tumultueuse. Elle pensait encore à lui. N'avait-elle pas traîné plus d'une fois dans des endroits qu'il était susceptible de visiter, observant scrupuleusement les alentours dans l'espoir de dénicher sa silhouette ? N'avait-elle pas délibérément écrit à des anciens camarades avec l'attente sournoise de récolter des informations sur lui ? Bien sûr, elle ne se l'avouait pas. Bien sûr, elle n'en avait même pas eu conscience. Au fond, elle se détestait d'avoir réagi de façon aussi puérile et orgueilleuse. Aussi lâche. Et son malaise prenait d'autant plus d'ampleur maintenant qu'elle devait annoncer à Jess qu'elle voulait rompre avec lui. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre. Comment lui avouer qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui ? Pas le moindre sentiment amoureux qui lui donne envie de faire les choses les plus folles et les plus stupides pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Lily ? » répéta-t-il.

La rouquine serra étroitement ses propres doigts sur la surface plane face à elle, cherchant vainement à contenir sa nervosité.

« Rien, Jess. Tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal. Je … Je ne peux juste plus continuer. Tu es quelqu'un qui compte pour moi mais je crois que tu es… Davantage un ami à mes yeux. »

« Un ami, hein ? » déclara-t-il subitement en ricanant.

Elle ne savait plus quel argument avancer pour ne pas le blesser. Il n'y en avait aucun au fond qui remplirait ce rôle. On ne pouvait jamais rompre proprement.

« C'est James Potter, pas vrai ? C'est lui ? Tu es distante depuis qu'on l'a vu. C'est pour lui que tu me quittes ? »

Lily le détailla. Peut-être qu'il la voyait vraiment finalement, qu'il voyait son égoïsme et sa laideur.

« Pas vraiment, non. »

« Pas vraiment… Ce n'est pas un non, ça. » cracha-t-il acide.

Et il avait raison. Maintenant qu'elle avait identifié le problème, maintenant qu'elle réalisait pleinement ses sentiments, elle ne parvenait plus à ne pas penser à James.

« Jess, toi et moi, ça fait un moment que je … Que je sens qu'on ne va pas dans la bonne direction. Ce n'est pas ta faute. J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir avant… »

« Dis-moi alors ce que tu veux qu'on fasse pour changer ça. » répondit-il plein d'espoir.

« C'est trop tard, Jess. Je ne… » _suis pas amoureuse de toi_ mais elle ne parvint pas à lui balancer des mots aussi affreux et blessants.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard ! »

Lily se releva abruptement. Elle n'avait plus à se justifier. Ça ne servait plus à rien. Elle venait de passer plus d'une heure à lui expliquer la raison de son départ. S'il ne voulait pas comprendre, elle ne pouvait rien pour lui.

« C'est terminé, Jess. Je suis désolée mais il n'y a plus rien à faire. »

« C'est bien pour lui que tu pars, je le sais. »

« Jess… »

Mais elle ne pouvait pas le contredire, c'était en partie vrai.

« Si tu veux t'en aller, alors fais-le. »

Lily lui adressa un dernier regard sincèrement désolé, ramassa son sac et sortit de l'appartement avec le seul carton qu'elle avait eu le temps de composer. Le strict minimum pour l'instant, elle viendrait chercher le reste quand il se serait fait à cette idée.

C'était une erreur d'emménager partiellement chez lui pour faciliter – à la base, ses trajets jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste, son lieu de formation, qui n'était qu'à deux pas seulement de là. Une erreur de ne pas avoir cherché à se trouver un appartement sous prétexte qu'elle ne pourrait pas le financer correctement. Ils avaient été trop vite. Elle transplana et atterrit dans un coin isolé de son village natal. Elle ne pleurait même pas bien qu'elle se sente toujours atrocement mal. Son père ne lui posa aucune question quand elle lui expliqua d'une voix neutre qu'elle revenait vivre là à plein temps. Sa mère, par contre, la harcela dès qu'elle mit le pied dans l'entrée. Pétunia resta silencieuse mais son expression parlait pour elle. Elle désapprouvait totalement le retour de la fille prodige. Lily s'isola longuement dans sa chambre, ressassa ses erreurs. Ses songes se tournèrent vers cette réception et c'était naturellement que les mots que Sirius Black lui avait adressé, en privé, lui revenaient en mémoire. Un discours qu'elle avait trouvé décousu mais qui prenait tout son sens maintenant. Sirius avait deviné avant elle ce qu'elle ressentait, il l'avait placée à son insu sur le chemin du doute. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il possédait une étrange habilité quand il s'agissait de sonder les autres. Du moins, ceux dont il était relativement proche. Tout en soupirant, la rouquine se décida à ranger ses affaires finalement.

En ouvrant sa commode, elle trouva un vieux pull à James mêlé au reste de ses affaires. Son cœur se serra. Elle le fit remonter jusqu'à son visage, traquant une odeur disparue depuis trop longtemps. Sa joue s'accola au textile en désespoir de cause, elle ferma les yeux, laissa le manque l'envahir. C'était une heure déjà bien trop tardive, la nuit était déjà tombée. Mais sur un coup de tête, elle s'habilla. Sur un coup de tête, elle franchit le seuil de sa porte en ignorant les remarques de sa sœur et transplana. C'était sans doute une erreur. Mais elle n'était plus à ça près désormais.


	5. Lying To You

As we lie in bed I feel lonely,

Though we're young, I feel eighty years old.

And your arms around me are keeping me warm.

But baby, I'm still feeling cold.

Baby, I'm still feeling cold.

And girl you must know you are lovely,

You're kind and you're beautiful too.

 **And I feel in some way I do love you**

 **But babe, I'm not in love with you.**

It may seem strange that I still stay with you,

If it's true you're not really the one.

And why don't I just keep on looking for her?

 _Cause once I found her and now she is gone._

 **\- Keaton Henson**

James suivait des yeux la danse des flocons au dehors. Glacée & éphémère. Aucun leurre, aucune surprise. La neige n'était là que pour un temps, elle ne faisait que déguiser l'immobilité de l'hiver. Elle le transformait en quelques terrains de jeux récoltant des rires ou des étreintes en chemin. James aimait la neige, il aimait les souvenirs qui l'accompagnaient même si certains se teintaient d'amertume ou de mélancolie s'il les effleurait trop longtemps. Pourtant, cette année les flocons se teintaient de nuances lugubres. Les Détraqueurs étaient bien trop nombreux sur le sol anglais. L'hiver était arrivé bien trop tôt et James était certain qu'ils allaient devoir s'y habituer et supporter les bourrasques glacées un bon moment.

La caresse sur son épaule, son bras n'avait rien de désagréable. Ambre semblait s'affairer à retracer des chemins invisibles sur son épiderme, ses sourcils étaient froncés comme si elle se bagarrait encore avec quelques songes. James détailla les ombres que son corps créait à la lueur des flammes, ses mèches brunes cascadèrent en un mouvement fluide contre sa peau nue lorsqu'elle se redressa pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Ce vert là le déstabilisait chaque fois, il était bien trop dilué pour qu'il puisse vouloir disparaître sous la surface & pourtant James aurait accueilli la noyade avec joie. Il aurait aimé oublier même un bref moment toute autre couleur, toute autre nuance pour n'aimer que celle-ci. Vraiment. En attendant, James offrit un sourire à la jeune femme et celle-ci le lui rendit gracieusement.

« Tout va bien ? »

Si ce qui l'animait n'était pas de l'amour, James avait beaucoup de tendresse pour Ambre et cette dernière avait semblé la lui rendre sans condition & sans ambiguïté jusqu'à récemment. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas continuer ainsi indéfiniment, les limites se craquelaient et James le sentait, dans ses regards, dans leurs étreintes, dans la manière dont elle montrait son besoin de lui sans même rougir ou ciller. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui donner le quart de ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir seulement le droit de tenter de lui mentir ainsi. La mascarade devait être écrite partout dans ses iris, si évidente que lui-même devait fermer les paupières très fort pour l'ignorer.

« Bien sûr »

Elle cueillit ce mensonge-là à même ses lèvres & James la laissa faire de bonne grâce. _Tout_ n'allait pas bien mais Ambre semblait atténuer un peu la noirceur du paysage. James pouvait admettre non sans honte que la présence de la jeune femme dans sa vie, sa tendresse  & tout ce qu'elle voulait bien mettre dans le simulacre de relation qu'elle portait à bout de bras, tout cela l'aidait à mieux respirer. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement effrayant et désarmant dans la satisfaction d'avoir un autre être auprès de soi, d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous attendait quelque part, même si ce quelqu'un n'était pas la bonne personne. La jeune femme avait été patiente. Ils n'avaient rien brusqué. James avait naturellement ressenti le besoin de la protéger lors de leurs missions communes puis il s'était habitué à sa présence et à sa sollicitude. Lorsque Ambre avait indiqué qu'elle attendait plus de leur relation, James avait immédiatement voulu reculer. Il n'avait rien a lui donner, ne pourrait pas s'impliquer, ne saurait pas l'aimer correctement… mais la jeune Auror ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé elle aussi et elle ne cherchait plus de romances. Pourtant, ils étaient désormais sur un chemin glissant…

Les mains de la jeune femme s'égaraient quelque peu & James sourit en constatant qu'Ambre s'affairait à faire disparaitre toute trace de réflexion de son crâne. Il attira le corps de la jeune femme plus près dans une tentative pour lui rendre un peu de cette affection qui n'avait pour seul défaut celui de ne pas le bouleverser. C'est dans leur non-sens mutuel que la sonnette de l'entrée résonna. Ambre grogna.

« Sirius peut aller se faire voir James ça fait la troisième fois cette semaine. Il nous a même réveillés dans la nuit avant-hier. Il va falloir lui coller ses foutues clefs au derrière ou les lui accrocher à un collier, je ne sais pas ! »

James se mit à rire en imaginant Sirius avec un collier. Ils avaient essayé une fois pour rire, Patmol n'avait pas seulement des puces, il avait aussi de bonnes dents. Le jeune homme s'extirpa tant bien que mal des bras de son amie avec un baiser d'excuse.

« J'en ai pour une seconde. J'arrive, c'est promis. »

James enfila rapidement le premier pantalon qui lui tomba sous la main & descendit vers le rez de chaussée. Plus vite il aurait ouvert à son crétin de meilleur ami, plus vite il pourrait retourner auprès des flammes. Il tira la porte en râlant pour la forme.

« Patmol, tu mériterais que je te laisse te transformer en chien de traineau & que je t'empail…oh »

Il fallait qu'il bouge, il fallait qu'il parle mais James avait l'impression qu'il venait de se prendre un stupéfix de plein fouet mais que la chute se faisait attendre. L'ondée l'avait frappé par surprise & il s'était bel & bien noyé cette fois & peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Elle semblait aussi égarée que lui pourtant. Elle était agitée et nerveuse et James chercha ce qu'il devait dire quelque part dans ses traits et dans ses boucles cuivrées envahies par les flocons dont il fut immédiatement jaloux.

« Tu…

-James ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec cette porte, tu vas attraper une pneumonie.»

Les pas d'Ambre résonnèrent dans l'escalier et elle fut rapidement là passant un bras autour de sa taille et déposant d'un même mouvement un baiser près de son omoplate.

« James ? Qui est-ce ? »

Mais James avait la gorge bien trop nouée pour répondre ou pour même se souvenir de la présence d'Ambre en cet instant. Il n'avait pas quitté Lily Evans des yeux, il avait l'impression que s'il bougeait elle allait disparaître et il se cramponnait très fort à la poignée pour ne pas faire une chose stupide comme par exemple l'agripper et ne plus jamais la laisser repartir. La jeune femme regardait Ambre puis lui et James, perdu dans sa propre stupeur ne parvint pas immédiatement à mettre le doigt sur ce que son expression pouvait bien signifier. Elle bredouilla quelques mots :

« Pardon…je…Pardon »

Rapidement, trop rapidement la jeune femme sembla se reprendre et sans préambule elle fit demi-tour pour partir dans la nuit. NON. Non hors de question. James comme s'il venait de subir un électrochoc s'élança derrière elle.

« Lily, attends, LILY ! »

A peine eut il fait quelques pas dans la neige manquant de se rompre le cou en glissant sur le verglas que Lily transplana dans un « crac » sonore.

Perdue. Perdue. Perdue. Encore. Non. James dût s'arracher au mauvais flash backs qui se jouaient en boucle dans son crâne pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible. D'abord, il était frigorifié. Ensuite, il y avait Ambre.

James se retourna & fit face au vide, il s'y attendait bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit encore là, à combler l'espace bien trop sombre. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et la referma derrière lui. Que venait –il de se passer exactement ? Les pensées dans son crâne se mélangeaient dans un brouhaha qui lui était à peine supportable et il essaya le mieux possible de les ignorer. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, ni dehors, ni à l'intérieur. Il sembla pourtant à James qu'il venait définitivement de briser toute notion de silence car celui-ci hurlait en cet instant & il lui était presque physiquement douloureux de l'entendre.

Elle devait être en haut alors James monta. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait penser de la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister, il n'en avait aucune idée lui même. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, il ne savait pas si elle lui hurlerait dessus, si elle voudrait parler, si elle serait en pleine crise de nerf mais il se devait d'être présent pour tout ce qu'elle pourrait demander James pénétra dans la chambre et eut à peine le temps de repérer un objet rouge volant droit vers son visage. Il l'agrippa plus par reflexe que par réel instinct de conservation - Ambre avait parfaitement le droit de lui balancer des choses à la figure – mais il constata avec surprise qu'il s'agissait seulement de son pull. Son pull de Quidditch aux couleurs de Gryffondor, son préféré. James fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux sur la jeune femme qui le fixa longuement.

« Met le, tu vas attraper froid James. »

Le visage fermé Ambre s'était habillée et elle commençait à prendre ses affaires parsemées par ci par là dans la chambre. James se contenta de la regarder déstabilisé, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il s'attendait à des cris, des larmes… mais pas à ce qu'elle étouffe la tempête ainsi.

« Ambre.

\- Habille-toi Potter par Merlin ! »

Le ton était plus acéré, James jugea plus prudent d'obéir pour l'instant. Il la suivit des yeux remarquant le mouvement fébrile de ses mains lorsqu'elle agrippait les objets et détaillant son expression neutre durant de longues secondes. Il savait qu'il aurait dû parler, dire quelque chose, encore, mais tous les mots restaient bloqués quelque part au fond de sa gorge, ils paraissaient déplacés, ils paraissaient plats & ce mutisme, James le détestait. Ambre s'appliquait à ne surtout pas le regarder comme si sa présence n'était rien que l'extrémité de la distance qui s'étirait entre eux au fil des minutes. Désarmé James tenta une approche à nouveau.

« Ambre.

\- Tais-toi. »

Seulement, James avait ce terrible défaut, il ne savait pas se taire quand on le lui demandait. Tous ses professeurs à Poudlard s'en étaient arraché les cheveux pendant ses sept années de scolarité. Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle, de lui faire cesser tous ces mouvements qui devenaient presque frénétiques, il voulait qu'elle se calme, il voulait qu'elle comprenne, il voulait…

« Ambre. Bon sang arrête, parle-moi.

\- Je ne veux pas parler James, je veux m'en aller. Il n'y a rien à dire. »

Avec un regard écœuré Ambre se détacha de lui brusquement. Il voulait qu'elle hurle, il voulait qu'elle le frappe.

« Tout dans le monde ne peut pas toujours tourner autour de toi James Potter. »

La phrase résonna de quelques échos lointains & James observa un moment Ambre comme si elle venait de le gifler. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait une chose pareille. Mais…Etait-il si égoïste ? Une part de lui trouva la remarque de la brune complètement injuste, il l'avait prévenue après tout… Il l'avait prévenu qu'il ne saurait pas l'aimer convenablement. James tenta d'avaler la soudaine colère et le sentiment d'impuissance qui lui donnaient envie d'hurler sur Ambre des mots qui ne lui étaient pas destinés.

« Où vas-tu aller ?

\- Peu importe.

\- Ambre ! Ce n'est pas sûr dehors, tu ne peux pas partir au milieu de la nuit comme ça tu ne…»

Il perdait patience, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir dans cet état, dans ce climat, elle était bien trop bouleversée. Brièvement, James revit l'expression de Lily Evans, la rousse n'aurait pas du transplaner ainsi également, & si elle s'était retrouvée au milieu de l'Alaska hein ?! Bon sang.

« Arrête James. Arrête ! Je savais que ça finirait par arriver. Ne me retiens pas si tu as un peu de considération pour moi, je sais bien que tu n'en as pas envie, que tu... »

Avec horreur James constata qu'elle pleurait finalement. Il avait envie de lui dire l'affection, la chaleur, de lui dire combien sa présence lui était importante, de lui expliquer, au lieu de ça il relâcha lentement son poignet. De son autre main elle se couvrit la bouche pour étouffer un sanglot comme si soudainement elle réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire. Son corps sembla ployer sous l'affliction et James serra ses poings très fort pour s'empêcher de la saisir, de la consoler. C'était sa punition, il serait spectateur de ce que son égoïsme et sa lâcheté avaient créés. Elle méritait mieux que tout cela.

Pendant de longues secondes elle demeura là, brisée puis avec un sursaut elle attrapa son sac et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. James écouta, les pas dans l'escalier, les sanglots étouffés puis le claquement de la porte. Elle était partie. Elle était partie elle aussi.

Le juron que poussa son meilleur ami en manquant de glisser dans l'entrée ne le fit même pas réagir. Seul le petit bruit d'ailes de son vif d'or qui voletait devant ses yeux troublait jusqu'à maintenant le silence étouffant. James tentait de fuir le silence désespérément et le petit tintement de la balle dorée avait toujours eut un effet apaisant sur lui – même si ce bruit avait manifestement tendance à agacer prodigieusement tout le monde, surtout Sirius. Son ami avait même eut l'idée en troisième année de transformer l'objet en réveil matin pour lui faire une farce : la balle tintait furieusement à l'heure où il comptait émerger et parfois allait même jusqu'à venir le persécuter en fonçant sur son visage s'il ne montrait aucun signe de réveil imminent. Même s'il trouvait parfois les matins rudes, James n'avait jamais supprimé cette fonction.

James ne prit pas la peine de bouger, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il s'était affalé dans le canapé, ça pouvait faire cinq minutes ou bien trois heures qu'il était là. Il se sentait complètement vidé.

« James ? Je pensais que vous seriez en haut. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ambre n'est pas là ?

\- Ambre est partie. »

Il était étrange de prononcer ces mots-là, comme s'ils rendaient les choses plus réelles et plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

« Oh. Dommage, elle faisait la cuisine mieux que toi & moi réunis.

\- Ce n'est pas très difficile ça Patmol. »

James grimaça un sourire comme il put pour rassurer son ami. Il ne voulait pas parler d'Ambre, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir envie de parler tout court. Pourtant quelque chose le dérangeait dans la réaction de Sirius.

« Tu n'as pas l'air étonné.

\- Non c'est vrai, je ne le suis pas. »

Il ne trompait personne donc. Sirius s'appuya nonchalamment contre la porte et l'observa, son regard mit James mal à l'aise, il semblait évaluer ce qu'il devait dire ou non. James soupira et se redressa. Bien.

« C'est demain soir qu'on doit dîner chez tes parents ?

\- Oui. Maman veut qu'on soit là vers 20h. J'espère que Fol Œil ne nous gardera pas trop longtemps, je crois que nous sommes dans la même unité demain non ?

\- Apparemment. Tu devrais dormir un peu James. »

Sirius pressa son épaule en passant puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. La lumière ne lui permettait pas jusqu'à présent de distinguer le visage de son ami mais James remarqua une méchante trace rouge sur sa joue. Sirius avait vraiment un problème, ça en devenait inquiétant, qu'est ce qu'elles avaient toutes à le gifler ? Était-il un peu masochiste ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rappeler le jeune Black & à poser la question une boule de lumière blanche traversa la pièce comme une étoile filante pour venir se stabiliser devant lui. Les filaments argentés se déployèrent et les ailes du Patronus battirent paisiblement l'air. Dumbledore. En une seconde James fut sur ses pieds.

« PATMOL ! »

Il penserait à Evans plus tard.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

Je voulais remercier particulièrement **Nooky** : J'avais vu ton commentaire sur mon autre compte  & je suis ravie de te retrouver ici, j'espère que l'histoire te plaît !


	6. Before The Worst

_Who would have thought it would end up like this ? Where everything we talked about is gone And the only chance we have of moving on Is trying to take it back before it all went wrong. Before the worst, before we met, before our hearts decide it's time to love again. Before too late, before too long, let's try to take it back before it all went wrong. - The Script - Before the worst_

Il faisait froid et la cape contre ses épaules ne lui parut pas assez épaisse pour le contrer. Elle sût dès qu'elle remonta la rue de James que c'était une affreuse erreur. Qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de débarquer à cette heure chez lui, de le bousculer comme ça. Qu'il ne lui appartenait plus. Et qu'elle était la première à être en faute. Sa conscience voulait freiner son ardeur mais son cœur avait déjà gagné ce combat. Elle était là de toute façon. Elle prit le risque de se présenter à sa porte, d'y apposer quelques coups et d'attendre. Elle faillit partir et à deux reprises, elle esquissa carrément le geste. Mais elle resta pourtant, serrant le tissu qui lui recouvrait la carrure plus étroitement encore. Bien consciente de son égoïsme pourtant.

Il ouvrit la porte quand elle s'apprêtait à reculer. Elle voulut parler mais son accoutrement lui coupa le souffle. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, y dénicha un trouble bien trop important. Elle se noya dans la tempête de bronze et attendit péniblement qu'il l'en sorte en initiant lui-même la conversation. Il débuta une phrase qui s'avorta immédiatement. Une autre voix s'insinua entre eux. Le monde s'était suspendu jusqu'alors mais il reprit son cours bien trop brutalement. Lily détourna son regard de James pour observer la belle brune qui venait à leur rencontre. Leurs tenues légères laissaient peu de place à l'imagination et elles furent sans nul doute les pires détails à endurer de toute cette scène insensée.

Pire que l'expression décomposée et confuse de James, pire que l'expression méfiante de la jeune femme. Peut-être presque aussi pire que le bras qu'elle enroula autour de James. Elle se l'appropriait totalement. Lily sentit la jalousie lui lacérer ses muscles ankylosés par le froid, déchiqueter ses entrailles. Elle se voyait arracher cette femme au torse de James, tirer sur cette cascade de boucles pour la décoller de l'homme. Elle se voyait le récupérer, l'emmener loin, très loin de cette sorcière. _Il était à elle_. Sauf que non. Non, ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Elle l'avait plaqué. Ils ne s'appartenaient plus. Et il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour le comprendre. Maintenant c'était cette femme qui avait le privilège de partager sa vie, elle avait droit à ses sourires, à ses attentions. Elle avait le droit de se coller à lui en cet instant, elle avait le droit de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de s'approprier tout ce qui le composait. Elle était avec lui. Elle l'avait remplacée. James l'avait remplacée. L'intruse, c'était elle et non, cette étrangère.

Elle eut tellement mal à la poitrine qu'elle se demanda durant un bref instant comment son cœur parvenait encore à tenir en place et comment son organisme parvenait encore à subsister. Respirer ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi douloureux. Le monde s'effondrait et eux deux ne semblèrent pas le remarquer. Ils restèrent là à la regarder se décomposer. Elle tremblait des pieds à la tête et ce n'était pas dû aux flocons qui s'éparpillaient dans sa chevelure.

« Pardon… Je… Pardon. »

Elle tourna la tête quand les larmes arrivèrent. La vue déjà brouillée, elle s'éloigna pour mieux transplaner mais elle ne fit que quelques mètres seulement qui la cachèrent cependant du couple. Les spasmes étaient désormais trop violents pour qu'elle retente son transplanage.

Elle fit quelques pas, cherchant à distancer le plus possible sa carcasse du cottage mais trébucha contre un tas de neige. Elle tomba contre le sol, le manteau blanc amortit sa chute et se mit alors à pleurer bêtement. Elle était stupide, ridicule. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? A quoi jouait-elle ? Elle avait tout fichu en l'air et elle espérait tout récupérer aussi facilement ? James n'était pas un jouet. James n'était pas sa propriété. Il lui avait toujours fait croire d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, qu'il l'aimerait toute sa vie. Qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Peut-être que naïvement, elle croyait que c'était le cas et que malgré les abus, malgré les difficultés, ils finiraient forcément ensemble. Parce qu'il lui avait toujours promis. Parce qu'il l'avait toujours dit, parce qu'il y croyait pour deux. Parce qu'il l'avait aimée. Il l'avait vraiment aimée pendant si longtemps. Il l'avait convaincue qu'ils étaient indestructibles, qu'ils allaient couler des jours heureux ensemble. Qu'elle était spéciale, qu'ils l'étaient ensemble. Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle ne parvenait plus à respirer. C'était une rupture à retardement et c'était de sa faute. C'était elle qui l'avait éloigné. Elle qui lui avait dit de tracer sa route. Elle qui avait toujours tout remis en doute et qui n'avait pas voulu y croire. Et maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'elle pour l'aimer. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle pour s'attendre à ce que les choses se remettent en place. Quand des bras la soulevèrent du sol soudainement, elle hurla.

« Lâchez-moi.» scanda-t-elle. Ses bras s'agitèrent en tout sens, elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle se rappela qu'une guerre grondait et se rendit compte aussi brutalement qu'elle n'en avait plus rien à faire pour l'instant. Elle laissa mollement ses mains retomber de chaque côté de ses flancs alors qu'on la remettait sur ses pieds.

« A quoi tu joues ? » lui demanda une voix familière.

Oh non. Pas Black. Elle continuait de trembler, elle continuait de vaciller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » lui cracha-t-elle.

Sirius se braqua immédiatement.

« C'est à moi de poser cette question, je te signale que t'es dans mon quartier. »

« C'est ta faute. » surenchérit-elle d'une voix encore plus rauque.

Ses pensées s'emmêlaient, elle était tellement affectée qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à articuler correctement, qu'elle ne parvenait plus à faire la part des choses. Elle souffrait tellement qu'elle voulait expulser tout son mal être. Se défouler sur quelqu'un, elle avait besoin de trouver un coupable. Et il s'était présenté à elle.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as fait comprendre que… Que j'avais fait une erreur. Tu m'as… C'est ta faute ! Tu t'es mêlé de cette histoire et tu m'as donné des raisons de croire que… Qu'il… Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter. J'ai cru, par ta faute… J'ai cru qu'il … Mais il est avec cette fille. »

Elle se remit à sangloter sous le regard interloqué et sévère de Sirius.

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Je ne t'ai jamais dit de débarquer ici et de te donner en spectacle. Ni qu'il allait te reprendre aussi facilement. C'est ta faute à toi, Evans. C'est toi qui l'as jeté. Maintenant, il a trouvé quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui saura l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. »

Il lui disait la vérité. Cette affreuse vérité qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre, ni accepter. Soit elle s'effondrait, soit elle réagissait. La seconde option l'emporta. Dans un accès de fureur et de détresse, elle fit claquer ses doigts contre la joue de Sirius et s'enfuit en transplanant à nouveau. Elle atterrit à plus d'un kilomètre de chez elle. Elle marcha sans se poser de questions. Frigorifiée, elle ne chercha même pas à se réchauffer d'un sort. Non, elle laissa le froid attaquer sa peau à l'instar de la douleur qui contaminait déjà son cœur. Elle l'avait perdu. Et maintenant, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. James Potter avait réussi à faire naître en elle une certaine dépendance. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant que sa seule certitude venait de s'évanouir si abruptement ?


	7. Home

_« Home is where you go when you're alone, it's where you go to rest your bones »_

 **Home - Gabrielle Aplin**

Ils étaient silencieux. James voulait trouver les mots justes pour réconforter Sirius mais il ne savait pas par quoi commencer, il se sentait vidé. Les dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient été difficiles. Ils s'étaient tous les deux enfermés dans un mutisme qui semblait terriblement nécessaire. Ils étaient rentrés il y a une heure du ministère, épuisés, ils s'étaient changés puis ils étaient sortis. Il était plutôt rare que James conduise mais ce soir Sirius était monté à l'arrière sans protester puis ils s'étaient dirigés vers Godric's Hollow. Ils étaient en retard, James savait que sa mère n'allait pas leur en tenir rigueur, il espérait simplement qu'elle ne se faisait pas un sang d'encre. La paperasse leur avait pris du temps, il fallait recueillir les témoignages, faire identifier les corps…Il n'arrivait pas à effacer de son crâne le regard qu'avait eu cette petite fille lorsqu'il s'était penché pour la retirer des débris, cette petite fille qui s'était agrippée désespérément a lui en répétant que sa mère ne se réveillait pas. Il savait que son métier serait risqué et éprouvant mais aucun de ses tuteurs ne lui avait enseigné quoi dire, ni comment réagir dans une situation comme celle-ci. Personne ne l'avait préparé à ça, à la souffrance. Il voulait être celui qui arrivait à temps, celui qui empêchait de telles choses de se produire. & malheureusement en ces temps de guerre, l'impuissance était une émotion qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il se gara devant la maison après un bon quart d'heure à rouler à une vitesse très peu raisonnable, il était heureux de ne pas tomber sur des policiers Moldus, ils étaient d'une efficacité douteuse & franchement lourds, James n'avait pas la patience de gérer ça ce soir. Sirius descendit le premier lorsque James coupa le moteur. Son ami était agité, il semblait osciller entre abattement et furie. James n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, lui d'habitude si enjoué. Ils avaient croisés son frère aujourd'hui et Regulus Black n'avait absolument pas fait mine de coopérer. Au moins ils n'étaient pas blessés.

« Ca va aller Patmol ?

\- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ce n'est pas cet imbécile de Regulus qui gâchera ma soirée. Est-ce que j'ai l'air présentable ? »

James eut un léger rire. Il était toujours inquiet mais Sirius lui en parlerait plus tard s'il le souhaitait.

« Bien sûr. Viens. Maman va nous tuer. »

Ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée après avoir passé le portillon, le jardin était encore rempli de fleurs malgré les températures. Sous la neige, il était magnifique. James songea qu'il lui faudrait passer aider sa mère à dégnomer au printemps. Il pouvait voir les petites créatures courir joyeusement en le narguant presque, les gnomes n'étaient-ils pas sensé hiberner ? James était tout de même rassuré de constater que les protections étaient bien en place et que ses parents restaient prudents. Arrivé à la porte, James actionna le heurtoir qui se mit à claquer sans s'arrêter en refusant d'obéir quand le jeune homme lui demanda de cesser. Sirius dut sortir sa baguette et le heurtoir s'arrêta en grinçant. La porte s'ouvrit sur Euphemia Potter, baguette brandie, un air sévère sur le visage qui ne mit que quelques secondes à disparaître quand ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'entrée.

« Les garçons !

\- Pardon pour le retard Maman. »

Il grimaça un sourire contrit. Sa mère se jeta sur lui tellement vivement que James faillit en perdre l'équilibre, elle le serra contre elle puis finit par le relâcher pour entraîner Sirius dans une étreinte similaire. James ne se lassait jamais de l'expression de son meilleur ami chaque fois qu'ils venaient à Godric's Hollow. Il paraissait presque embarrassé d'être aussi heureux de se trouver là.

« Vous auriez pu prévenir tout de même, nous nous faisions un sang d'encre ! Enfin, le principal c'est que vous soyez là maintenant. Fleamont ! Ils sont là ! Nous allons passer à table bientôt.

\- Vous êtes ravissante Euphemia. C'est une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ?

\- Oh ce n'est pas grand-chose voyons.»

James amusé leva les yeux au ciel quand les joues de sa mère se teintèrent d'une couleur rose et qu'elle offrit un sourire joyeux à Sirius. Ce dernier lui assura encore d'un ton velouté que sa nouvelle coiffure lui allait merveilleusement bien et sa mère gloussa ravie. James finit par repérer son père qui les observait depuis un coin du living room semblant patiemment attendre son tour, ils échangèrent un sourire et son père le détailla avec bienveillance alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui pour l'étreindre.

« Ta mère & moi étions inquiets.

\- Je sais, nous avons été retenus au ministère.

\- Elle est un peu à cran avec tout ce qu'il se passe. Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir ce soir tous les deux, je sais que vous êtes très occupés.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Papa, je trouverais toujours du temps pour vous. »

Sirius s'avança vers Fleamont Potter pour le saluer.

« Sirius ! Comment vas-tu mon grand ? »

James espérait sincèrement qu'il pourrait tenir parole. Il voyait des familles détruites chaque jour et appréciait les moments auprès des siens à leur juste valeur. James observa son père, les grands mouvements qu'il faisait pour décrire l'attaque de Doxys dont il avait été victime en allant errer dans le grenier, ses fossettes semblables aux siennes, sa façon de sourire aussi, la manière dont il se tenait légèrement affalé dans son siège sans pour autant avoir l'air nonchalant, ses cheveux aussi indomptables que les siens… Toutes ces petites choses lui étaient familières & précieuses. James aimait venir à Godric's Hollow. Il avait adoré Poudlard mais aucun endroit au monde n'égalait la maison de son enfance. Là-bas, dans le jardin près du rosier préféré de sa mère il était tombé pour la première fois de son balai. Le tapis de l'entrée se souvenait encore du jour où il avait voulu le faire voler pour faire comme dans ce stupide film Moldu que son père l'avait emmené voir. La cuisine portait encore les traces de leur seul et unique essai culinaire avec Sirius qui avait bien failli finir en incendie lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis en tête de préparer le dîner et il s'était assis dans ce même fauteuil lorsqu'il avait solennellement expliqué à son père qu'il était amoureux de Lily Evans ou lorsqu'il avait fait part à ses parents de sa décision de devenir Auror. Cette maison était remplie de souvenirs et James chérissait chacun d'entre eux.

« A table les enfants ! Fleamont, chéri, viens donc m'aider un peu en cuisine. »

Son père se leva en souriant & s'éclipsa avec quelques mots qui firent rire Sirius aux éclats. James était soulagé de le voir s'esclaffer. Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un même mouvement et Sirius ouvrit la marche vers la salle à manger.

« Allons-nous rendre utiles. Euphemia ça sent délicieusement bon, ce ne serait pas du poulet rôti par hasard ? »

Le dîner se passa comme d'habitude chez les Potter. Sirius amusait la galerie de leurs aventures et James ajoutait les détails, ils essayaient de ne pas trop parler du ministère, de la guerre, des problèmes, il y avait bien assez de tout cela chaque fois qu'on mettait les pieds hors de chez soi.

« Oh Maman, Sirius a renommé sa moto.

\- Ah oui ? encore ? »

Sa mère sourit l'air intéressée et se tourna vers Sirius, elle adorait les frasques de son ami. Avant qu'il ait pu anticiper quoique ce soit le pied de Sirius heurta violemment son tibia. James se contenta de sourire et de jurer intérieurement.

« Oui, c'est Gertrude en ce moment. »

Ses parents éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux et Sirius se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents mais James remarqua qu'il avait tout de même l'air rassuré.

« Gertrude, Gertrude ? Comme ta tante Fleamont ! Je ne l'ai jamais aimée celle-là, elle a été odieuse, elle a osé me dire que ma robe était affreuse à notre mariage !

\- Oh voyons, tu te souviens encore de ça ? Tu étais splendide à notre mariage Euphemia. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup non plus, elle avait une haleine de dragon. James passe-moi les patates veux-tu ?

\- Au fait mon chéri, comment va Ambre ? Tu devrais nous l'amener un de ces jour ! »

Ambre allait certainement mal parce qu'il était vraiment stupide. La question de sa mère lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide & il ne sut pas tout de suite comment formuler sa réponse. Avaient-ils rompus ? Oui, surement. Oui. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que ses parents soient au courant pour l'instant, qu'ils l'interrogent alors que lui-même n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à la situation. Il soupira.

« Ambre & moi nous ne sommes plus ensemble Maman. »

Il y eut un grand silence, il vit ses parents le regarder avec surprise et inquiétude. Attendaient-ils qu'il se lève et sorte brusquement comme la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu une conversation similaire ? James se contenta de demander la carafe d'eau à Sirius, pour combler les blancs, ils échangèrent un regard. Sa mère fut la première à parler.

« Je suis navrée James.

\- Je sais que vous ne l'aimiez pas.

\- Ce n'est pas notre opinion qui compte James, mais la tienne. »

Son père lui lança un regard prudent derrière ses lunettes. Le jeune homme tenta d'ignorer toute cette considération qui le mettait bien trop mal à l'aise.

« Je vais bien, vraiment. N'en faites pas toute une histoire. »

Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin capricieux dont on redoutait les crises. James aurait voulu ne pas être aussi à cran. Pourquoi était-il aussi à cran bon sang ?! Sirius dissipa le malaise à sa façon.

« Enfin du coup, on a plus personne pour faire la cuisine & je disais à James que sans vous Euphemia on mourrait sans doute de faim dans d'atroces souffrances.»

L'air tragique de son ami le fit rire mais Sirius exagérait, ils étaient quand même capables de faire des pâtes hein. Le sourire heureux de sa mère l'empêcha de dire quoique ce soit. Euphemia aimait se sentir utile, James savait combien chaque petit geste qu'elle faisait pour eux participait à son équilibre et faisaient partie intégrante de son train-train quotidien. James adorait sa mère. S'il avait été au début embarrassé par toutes ses attentions, James avait appris à les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Il savait que c'était sa façon à elle de s'occuper d'eux, de leur faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour eux même s'ils avaient grandi & qu'elle voulait encore avoir une toute petite place dans leur vie sans jamais se montrer intrusive.

« Je suis ravie de pouvoir vous aider alors. Ambre était gentille, c'est dommage. Enfin tout de même je trouvais ses habitudes un peu étranges. Se balader à moitié nue en plein milieu de journée par exemple c'est…

\- Maman ! C'est arrivé une seule fois. & tu n'avais pas prévenu.

\- Justement mon chéri. Les vêtements c'est pratique en cas de visites imprévues. »

James un peu agacé chercha du soutien du côté de son père mais celui-ci semblait bien trop occupé à ne pas pouffer de rire avec Sirius.

Trois part de tarte à la mélasse plus tard – c'était son dessert favori, il aida sa mère à débarrasser pendant que son père et Sirius parlaient des nouvelles espèces de créatures magiques qu'on venait de recenser au ministère. Fleamont Potter était un véritable passionné et parfois les deux garçons le laissaient parler de longues minutes de Pitiponks, de Veaudelunes ou encore d'espèces mystérieuses dont l'existence était encore réfutée par toute la communauté magique rien que pour le plaisir de le voir s'animer. Quand il était petit, James demandait souvent à son père de lui expliquer comment les sorciers de l'ancien temps se servaient des Vivets dorés pour jouer au Quidditch. C'était encore l'histoire qu'il préférait l'entendre raconter.

« Laisse ça James voyons, je vais m'en occuper. Tu devrais aller dans le salon avant que Sirius ne meurt d'ennui.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises maman, les histoires de papa sont géniales.

\- C'est vrai, elles le sont, mais quand c'est la centième fois qu'il les raconte elles le sont moins. »

Sa mère sourit tout de même avec affection en jetant vers la pièce d'où on pouvait entendre les rires de son mari. James jeta quelques sorts pour que la vaisselle se fasse seule (Il savait encore faire ça dans une cuisine sans créer de catastrophe)

« Votre chambre est prête si vous voulez dormir ici cette nuit. Vous avez l'air épuisé, il faut vous reposer tous les deux. Sirius n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette…

\- Je commence tôt au ministère demain Maman, mais je verrais avec Sirius, après tout c'est peut être aussi bien. Ça ira, c'était une longue journée.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va mon chéri ? Cette histoire avec Ambre ça va aller ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu en es certain ? Je m'inquiète pour vous avec tout ce qu'il se passe, ces attaques partout, même en plein jour, si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose je…»

La belle assurance d'Euphemia Potter se craquela soudain et James, bien que d'abord déstabilisé, se précipita pour l'étreindre, pour combler les failles avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce davantage dans des environs trop sombres. Elle s'agrippa à lui avec force. Peu importe tous les efforts qu'ils faisaient pour l'oublier, la guerre était bien là dehors.

« Calme toi Maman, tout ira bien. Je te le promets. »

Ce n'était pas une promesse qu'il était sûr de tenir mais il essaierait.

James aurait aimé que tout soit aussi simple que cela, il aurait aimé pouvoir se contenter de cet instant où, assis dans le salon ils profitaient de la chaleur des flammes et de la présence des uns et des autres. Ses pensées se bousculaient mais il avait peur d'y mettre un sens, de se tromper, de se précipiter, d'avoir tort encore et d'être le seul à errer dans les ruines, le seul à remuer la poussière. Il essayait de demeurer rationnel, de ne pas céder au doute & chacune de ses théorie finissait par s'écrouler contre ses chevilles comme un château de cartes. Il avait cru connaître cette femme un jour, il avait cru pouvoir satisfaire ses attentes, il avait cru qu'ils pourraient marcher ensemble et se suffire l'un à l'autre. Il avait été arrogant, il avait été stupide & il s'était effondré. Pourtant…pourtant il ne pouvait pas oublier les traits bouleversés de Lily Evans. Lily… Il n'aimait pas penser qu'il puisse être la cause de ce chagrin mais si… ? Que voulait-elle lui dire bon sang ? Pourquoi était-elle venue ? S'attendait-elle à le trouver seul ?

Le léger rire de sa mère sortit le jeune homme de ses réflexions, elle était blottie contre son père dans leur immense sofa, Fleamont déposait un baiser sur le haut de son crâne en souriant. Leurs mains jointes, fièrement exhibées comme une évidence, ils se couvaient mutuellement du regard & James, s'il avait pu par le passé trouver une scène comme celle-ci dégoulinante de bons sentiment ne put s'empêcher de les envier. Il voulait ça. Il voulait cette tendresse-là, il voulait cette certitude d'exister réellement pour quelqu'un et cette certitude de pouvoir lui donner la même chose, ce sentiment absolu & inconditionnel de compter, d'être là, vraiment là. Il voulait…

D'un bon James fut sur ses pieds. Pendant un instant le choc de ce qu'il venait de réaliser lui donna le vertige & il cessa de lutter contre ce minuscule espoir qui menaçait de l'étouffer.

« James ?

\- Il faut que j'y aille. »

Fébrile James se tourna vers Sirius qui se contenta de sourire tranquillement, comme s'il savait. Son ami lui balança sa veste en pleine tronche, il s'empressa de l'enfiler et d'embrasser la joue de sa mère qui semblait complètement déroutée.

« Mais enfin James tu…

\- Je suis désolé Maman, il faut que je parte. Tout de suite. »

Il savait ce qu'il voulait, il voulait des réponses & il voulait être sûr, il voulait être certain que ce n'était pas sa main que Lily Evans voulait au creux de la sienne. Il devait en être sûr, pour lui-même, pour qu'il puisse se féliciter d'avoir essayé même s'il était complètement désarmé. La sensation d'urgence l'avait agrippé oppressante au possible. James abandonna soudain toute notion de contrôle.

Il se mit à courir.


	8. Next Contestant

_There goes the Next Contestant_

 _-_ _ **Nickelback**_

Après cinq bonnes minutes à courir James s'était rendu compte qu'il ferait mieux de transplaner au lieu de se croire dans une comédie romantique Moldue. Il savait où elle habitait, il était tombé sur son dossier au ministère et avait retenu l'adresse en tentant de se persuader qu'il faisait ça seulement pour être prêt en cas de nécessité. En vérité il s'était souvent baladé dans le quartier en se disant que peut être, il la croiserait. Un jour il l'avait même vue de loin, il ne s'était pas avancé, il n'avait rien fait, il l'avait juste regardée traverser la rue, il avait vu le vent s'engouffrer dans ses boucles cuivrées. Il était exactement au même endroit ce soir mais cette fois il n'avait pas l'attention de rester là sans rien faire. James traversa la route, pénétra dans l'immeuble et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Au deuxième étage il chercha le numéro 218 et frappa à la porte avant de changer d'avis. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait dire, ce qu'il allait faire mais ça n'avait aucune importance, il savait pourquoi il était là et il ne partirait pas sans de nouvelles certitudes. Il aimait se dire qu'il pourrait rester auprès des débris, il apprendrait sans doute à les chérir avec le temps, à assimiler les brisures ou alors, ils auraient peut-être une chance de reconstruire un semblant de royaume malgré les fondations branlantes. Le doute s'installait lentement et quelque chose quelque part dans sa poitrine semblait se tordre à chaque inspiration. Mais James se secoua, il refusait de qualifier ce qu'il faisait d'erreur. Ça n'en serait jamais une. James frappa à nouveau plus vivement.

« Lily ?! »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et James surpris eut un moment de recul. Andrews. Jess-Abruti-Andrews. Ce mec habitait là ? Avec elle ? En le détaillant James s'aperçu que le Médicomage était complètement ivre. C'était QUOI CE BORDEL ENCORE ? Elle sortait avec un ivrogne en plus. Merlin, il avait mal à la tête.

« T'es venu te vanter ? »

Ce gars pouvait donc faire des phrases complètes, même si elles n'avaient aucun sens. Se vanter ?

« Je suis venu voir Lily »

Où était-elle bon sang ? Elle n'avait quand même pas envoyé ce crétin pour éviter de lui parler ? Ce n'était pas son genre de faire ça – enfin après tout qu'en savait il hein, elle sortait bien avec un ivrogne. James sentait qu'il allait perdre son sang froid.

"Parce qu'en plus, tu me prends pour un con ? Je sais qu'elle s'est tirée avec toi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Si elle veut récupérer ses dernières affaires, elle a qu'à venir les chercher elle-même. »

Là James n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Ce n'était pas ça le plan, il était là pour parler à Lily pas pour disserter sur la vie avec son ex-copain qu'il avait envie d'étrangler. Andrews adopta une posture qui se voulait agressive mais qui ne parvint qu'à le rendre plus ridicule encore. Lily était partie ? Ce n'était pas chez elle alors ? Elle l'avait donc _plaqué_ ? Bon sang, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir convenablement. Trop de pensées contradictoires. Il avait envie de sauter de joie et de se taper la tête contre le mur de désespoir. Lily lui avait dit qu'elle le quittait _pour lui_ ? Pour _lui_? Alors si elle était venue peut-être… ? James perdit soudain patience, il n'avait pas le temps pour cet imbécile, pas le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. Il était hors de question que Lily Evans revienne chez un mec instable pour reprendre ses affaires. Il était là, il allait le faire. Il aurait au moins fait quelque chose d'utile.

« Non tu as raison Andrews, je viens chercher ses affaires. Laisse moi passer. »

Sans attendre James poussa la porte pour forcer l'entrée. Jess tenta de lui barrer le passage de son corps mais le jeune homme le bouscula l'écartant ainsi assez pour pouvoir pénétrer dans l'appartement. L'endroit empestait le whisky pur feu et semblait avoir été la proie d'une crise de rage.

« Où sont… »

Au ministère Maugrey leur répétait au moins trente fois par jour qu'il ne fallait jamais quitter son adversaire des yeux et ne jamais lui tourner le dos. James comprit son erreur trop tard, il avait sous-estimé l'état du médicomage. Jess agrippa sa veste, utilisa le poids de son corps pour le retourner vers lui et lui envoya son poing en plein dans la mâchoire.

« Dégage Potter ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à rentrer ici ! »

Le choc le désarçonna un instant, sonné, James vit Jess bouger à nouveau et il ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de se jeter sur lui à son tour rendant coup pour coup. Pas de magie. Il y avait quelque chose de libérateur dans ce combat, James pouvait mettre de côté le brouillon de son crâne pour se concentrer uniquement sur l'action et en plus ça lui donnait une excellente excuse pour mettre une raclée à ce connard. Pourtant, en voyant qu'Andrews ne cesserait pas avant qu'il ne le blesse vraiment, James s'affaira à le maitriser. Le combat n'était pas loyal, il était un Auror entrainé et Andrews était complètement bourré, c'était ridicule. James le poussa contre le premier mur qui croisa son chemin, Jess grimaça sa tête ayant heurté la surface. Ha ! Il allait avoir une sacré gueule de bois le lendemain. Il n'avait même pas envie de compatir. Ils étaient tous deux essoufflés, Jess tenta de se débattre mais James le maintint où il était. James songea vaguement qu'il ne manquerait plus que l'homme fasse un malaise ou lui vomisse dessus. Il réalisa l'effort qu'il venait de fournir pour cesser, il était vraiment sur les nerfs, il fallait qu'il se calme mais une pensée dérangeante lui donnait envie de continuer à frapper l'homme en face de lui. Lily ne serait pas partie d'ici aussi subitement sans raison. James refusait de céder à la pensée qu'elle pourrait être partie pour lui, c'était bien trop beau. Qu'avait-il pu bien lui faire ? Il espérait pour lui que ce n'était pas trop sérieux. Encore une fois, il savait cacher des cadavres. James regarda son rival droit dans les yeux, l'homme lui envoya son regard le plus noir et essaya de lutter contre sa poigne plus violemment sans succès.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle parte Andrews mais ne t'avise pas de l'approcher de nouveau sinon tu auras à faire à moi. Maintenant tu vas bien gentiment me montrer où sont ses affaires.

\- Va te faire voir, Potter ! C'est ta faute à toi et tu le sais ! Elle m'a quitté pour toi !

\- Ses affaires Andrews !

\- Je te donnerai pas ce plaisir ! Elle reviendra les chercher elle. »

Mais bien sûr ! James serra les dents. Ce gars cherchait clairement la merde.

« Très bien je vais me débrouiller. »

James misa sur l'équilibre douteux de Jess et acheva de le désarçonner, il espérait pour lui qu'il resterait au sol un moment, la terre ferme lui ferait du bien vu son état. Après tout il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour rassembler les affaires de Lily. James commença par se diriger droit vers ce qui devait être la chambre. Il refusa de s'attarder sur toute pensée qui aurait pu effleurer son esprit, que ce soit sur ce qui avait pu se passer dans cette chambre où sur les objets qu'il pouvait trouver. Il se contenta de faire apparaitre un carton et d'y mettre les affaires après avoir jeté un sort pour en agrandir l'intérieur. Les livres étaient déjà prêts à partir, il reconnaissait bien Lily là-dedans, James esquissa un sourire. C'était si familier et pourtant si étrange, ses affaires, son odeur, partout… Encore une fois James s'arracha à ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas se les permettre. Pas quand tout était flou et hasardeux. Un bruit derrière lui, lui fit savoir qu'Andrews s'était finalement relevé et revenait à l'attaque. Soit ce gars était suicidaire, soit il était vraiment vraiment fait. Dans tous les cas, James en avait marre et il allait vraiment finir par l'assommer.

« Andrews, tu vas finir par te blesser

\- Va te faire foutre Potter ! »

Il était fatiguant. James après avoir encore une fois tenté de le calmer, lui envoya un coup bien placé dans l'abdomen et l'homme se plia en deux en jurant. Bien au moins il n'était pas tombé loin de son lit, il pourrait sans doute s'y hisser plus tard. James passa dans les autres pièces pour vérifier qu'il avait terminé ou du moins qu'il avait pris les choses essentielles, le reste Andrews pourrait l'envoyer par hibou. Jess continuait à l'insulter, les mots étaient plus ou moins intelligibles. Il pouvait vaguement distinguer des injures et diverses malédictions. James l'observa blasé. Le médicomage était tout de même assez amoché, il risquait d'avoir un œil au beurre noir le lendemain et hm…sans doute pas mal de bleus. Il aurait presque compati si sa propre mâchoire ne le lançait pas tant.

« Cette garce s'est bien foutue de moi, tu verras elle finira par faire pareil avec toi »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et en ce qui lui parut deux enjambées James fut près du Médicomage à nouveau.

« Tu vas m'écouter attentivement Andrews, si tu insultes encore une fois Lily Evans devant moi je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Ne t'avise plus de l'approcher ou même de lui adresser la parole compris ? »

Merlin, il fallait qu'il parte d'ici.

L'effort lui parut incroyable mais il parvint à dompter sa colère. Il n'avait plus quinze ans. Il savait que ce n'était pas seulement le Médicomage, pas seulement cette situation mais un mélange de ces dernières quarante-huit heures. Il ne s'était jamais senti autant à fleur de peau et il savait que se laisser dominer ainsi par ses émotions n'était pas une bonne idée. Même si ça l'avait amené jusqu'ici au départ. James ramassa le carton. Il ne se souvenait plus quel sort employer pour le rendre moins lourd alors il s'en accommoderait.

James jeta un regard plein de pitié et de dégout au Médicomage qui était toujours par terre. Il semblait à moitié dans les vapes malgré les insultes qu'il continuait de proférer à son encontre. Son œil commençait déjà à enfler.

« Tu ferais mieux de mettre de la glace là-dessus Andrews

\- Va au diable ! »

James passa finalement la porte avec soulagement. Il prit une minute pour faire le point, pour souffler, l'adrénaline descendait doucement. Bon sang, ce bâtard ne l'avait pas raté, la vitre en face de lui lui renvoyait un reflet peu flatteur. James avisa l'état de son visage, sa lèvre fendue. Ah, c'était donc ça le goût de sang. Il fit le point sur l'étendue des dégâts, il avait encore mal au crâne, au dos, mais sa chute lors de leur mission la veille y était également pour quelque chose. James ouvrit et referma les doigts de sa main droite, hm…il avait dû frapper fort.

Lily était surement chez ses parents, il allait lui ramener ses affaires et tenter de ne pas lui hurler dessus. A quoi pensait-elle ? Savait elle qu'elle sortait avec un mec aussi instable ? Et bon sang, elle _vivait ici_ ? Avec _lui_ ? Mais quel était son problème à la fin ? James savait que ce n'était pas la colère mais la jalousie qui l'étouffait également. A Poudlard lorsqu'il avait abordé le sujet de leur future vie ensemble Lily avait été évasive et il avait vite déchanté. Après leur rupture elle avait tout de même emménagé avec ce crétin.

Il voulait des réponses cette fois, il avait le droit d'en avoir. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, James transplana.


	9. Silence is everything

_I've got a hold on what we used to have. I will forgive if you forget all the things we said. Let's accept it. I need you, more than you'll ever know. I still do, willing to let it show. I need a minute just to get to you. I feel like I might be getting through. Come over and say nothing._ _Silence is everything._ – _Aly and Aj - Silence is everything_

Sa chevelure inonda le tapis sans plus d'émoi alors que son livre basculait déjà contre sa poitrine. Un soupire échappa à ses lèvres jusqu'alors résolument closes. Elle se demanda si elle finirait par s'y habituer et si ça allait s'atténuer. Ces désagréables élancements dans la poitrine lui semblaient bien plus atroces qu'autrefois. Pourtant, quelques années auparavant quand elle avait mis un terme à leur relation, elle n'avait même pas été dans cet état, ce qui était ridicule à bien y réfléchir. Quand elle pensait à Jess, elle se sentait simplement honteuse et désolée. Quand elle pensait à James, elle suffoquait littéralement. C'était comme si on la brisait en deux et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à colmater la brèche. Elle avait essayé de se distraire, s'était enfoncé dans son boulot jusqu'au cou, ne décrochant ses yeux des livres que pour répondre à ses parents. Pourtant, en cette fin d'après-midi, même les lignes de son fichu bouquin lui interdirent le moindre refuge. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait nier la douleur indéfiniment, elle savait qu'elle devrait la subir pleinement pour parvenir à la surmonter. Mais dès qu'elle s'autorisait à succomber à ce poids, elle le regrettait. Lily trouvait ironique d'avoir dû le perdre réellement pour réaliser l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Elle n'avait jamais douté de ce qu'elle ressentait pour James Potter à l'époque où ils sortaient ensemble mais elle pensait pouvoir y survivre sans le moindre dommage. Elle n'en était plus certaine désormais et c'était réellement risible. Elle avait été horrible avec James parce qu'elle allait mal, parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à jongler entre tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Elle avait été horriblement orgueilleuse ensuite. Et elle en payait le prix fort. Son bras se replia sur ses yeux. Elle ne supportait plus de pleurer comme ça pour un homme qu'elle avait misérablement éconduit deux années auparavant. _Tu es stupide, Lily Evans, stupide, stupide, stupide._ Au moins, il avait réussi à trouver quelque chose de positif, quelqu'un d'autre. Le bonheur. Ça ne la consolait pas du tout pour l'instant mais ça viendrait. Elle finirait par s'en convaincre. Elle rejeta son livre et attrapa un mouchoir pour s'essuyer docilement le coin des yeux avant que sa mère n'ait la bonne idée de refaire éruption pour la trouver à nouveau dans cet état. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle ne pleurait pas sa rupture récente avec Jess. Lily ne voulait rien expliquer. Elle ne se sentait pas la force d'admettre ses erreurs et de mettre des mots sur cette situation désastreuse, sur ses fautes. Elle soupira à nouveau avant de se redresser, croisant ses jambes de façon à poser le livre au creux de ces dernières.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait toujours adoré cette posture étrange. Elle avait l'impression d'être plus efficace assise au sol que derrière son bureau où elle pouvait admirer le paysage par sa fenêtre. Heureusement qu'elle ne devait pas travailler dans les jours à venir. Elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter le jugement de Jess. Elle devrait demander à changer de supérieur. Quelle mauvaise idée de sortir avec son mentor. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Pétunia passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte sans avoir pris la peine de s'annoncer au préalable alors que sa sœur rangeait ses livres au fond de sa commode.

« Maman veut savoir si tu veux nous accompagner au centre commercial. » demanda-t-elle d'un air dédaigneux.

« Oh oui, pourquoi pas… »

Elle avait envie de distancer un peu le monde magique et surtout les sorciers qui la composaient. Pétunia ne semblait pas particulièrement ravie de ce choix mais ça n'importait pas. La soirée fût ennuyeuse cependant. Pétunia avait monopolisé l'attention de leur mère durant leur promenade et en rentrant, avait fait en sorte qu'on s'accorde à ses envies pour le programme télé de la soirée. Lily était restée avec eux parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule mais l'émission superficielle qu'ils observèrent, lui tapait clairement sur le système. Heureusement, ils allèrent tous dormir tôt. Lily ne voulait pas retrouver la quiétude de sa chambre et préféra s'attarder devant le téléviseur un peu plus longtemps.

Son regard s'orienta machinalement vers l'allée quand le chat des voisins fit un bond sous la fenêtre. D'un geste machinal, elle chercha sa baguette. Oubliée dans sa chambre… Elle était toujours trop négligente quand elle était avec sa famille. C'était facile d'oublier qu'une guerre faisait rage ici. Son cœur ne s'apaisa nullement quand elle put mettre un nom sur l'intrus. Fébrilement, elle fonça vers la porte d'entrée avant qu'il n'ait l'indélicatesse de réveiller toute la maisonnée. Elle resserra son peignoir autour de sa taille avant d'ouvrir et de recevoir la bourrasque glacé. Quelque peu hébétée, elle lui fit face. Que venait-il faire ici ? Comment avait-il eu son adresse ? L'espoir fleurissait déjà dans sa poitrine, elle essaya de ne pas y prêter attention. Cela allait être trop douloureux s'il lui disait clairement de ne plus revenir interférer dans sa vie. Ce qu'elle ne comptait plus faire de toute façon mais de là à ce qu'il vienne ici en pleine nuit pour clarifier ce seul point… Elle ouvrit la bouche, il la bouscula, quitta la pénombre et s'offrit ainsi en pâture au plafonnier de l'entrée. Sa main se posa devant sa bouche immédiatement. Choquée, elle ne réalisa même pas qu'elle refermait la porte derrière lui par réflexe. Ses yeux tombèrent ensuite sur les cartons. Il venait lui rendre les choses qu'il avait gardées d'elle ? Son cœur se fendit, elle essaya de se montrer plus forte, refoulant les larmes qui cherchaient à poindre dans ses yeux et puisa dans ses réserves, pour rehausser son expression de froideur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Et par Merlin, tu t'es battu ? »

Dire que James Potter semblait énervé était un euphémisme. Elle l'avait rarement vu dans cet état. La personne la plus à même à déclencher cette colère habitait bien le quartier mais n'était pas présente, jusqu'à dernière nouvelle, ici même.

« C'est quoi ton problème Evans ? »

Lily le regarda avec incompréhension. Il débarquait ici en pleine nuit, chez ses parents, avec des cartons, la figure tuméfiée et il lui demandait à elle, c'était quoi son problème ?

« Pardon ? »

Elle le fixa avec incrédulité. Il parlait trop vite, il donnait trop d'informations et elle n'arrivait pas à suivre.

« Tu crois que tu peux débarquer comme ça chez les gens et partir sans une foutue explication ? Je veux une explication ! Et puis qu'est ce qui t'a pris de sortir avec un cinglé pareil ?! »

Lily le détailla une nouvelle fois, désorientée.

« Je ne comprends rien, James. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » souffla-t-elle avec désarroi.

Ne pouvait-il pas réaliser que ça lui était douloureux de le voir ici ? Dans cet état de surcroît ?

« Je te ramène tes affaires et je viens chercher une explication. »

Elle se décomposa sur place. Il lui avait bien ramené ce qu'elle avait dû oublier chez lui. C'était vraiment terminé. Dans un ultime acte de déni, elle s'entendit murmurer « Mes affaires ? Comment... » Elle se pencha pour ouvrir un carton, voyant dans ce geste, un excellent moyen d'essuyer les larmes qui avaient commencé à outrepasser ses paupières. Puis, elle comprit. Ce n'était que des choses qu'elle avait laissées chez Jess. Elle arrêta immédiatement de pleurer et se redressa pour faire face à James.

« Tu sais combien de temps j'ai espéré ouvrir ma porte et te trouver là ? Hein ? Tu crois que c'est un jeu ? »

Mais elle ne l'entendait déjà plus. Il avait été voir Jess. Il s'était battu avec Jess. James s'était battu avec Jess. Pourquoi ? Pour elle ? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser ça. Elle fût encore plus désolée pour Jess et s'accrocha à ça.

« Tu as été voir Jess ? Tu t'es battu avec lui ? »

Pourquoi voulut-elle ajouter mais elle avait peur de connaître la réponse. Peur qu'elle ne corresponde pas à ses attentes.

« Je voulais te voir TOI. »

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure et eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Elle devint livide, il ne l'aidait vraiment pas à passer à autre chose.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle enfin d'une toute petite voix. James s'emporta davantage alors.

« Tu crois que je voulais voir cet abruti ? JE VIENS DE TE LE DIRE JE VEUX UNE FOUTUE EXPLICATION. »

Il criait. Et elle n'avait jamais supporté ça.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! »

Qui était-il pour débarquer ici et lui hurler dessus de cette façon ? Se battre avec Jess ? Alors qu'il avait une femme dans sa vie ? Une belle brune qui devait l'attendre dans son lit à l'heure actuelle. La jalousie lui lacéra la poitrine. Les mots lui échappèrent avec dureté.

« De toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. »

Elle s'était déjà assez humiliée ce soir-là. Devant lui, devant elle et devant Black.

« Ohhh non. Hors de question. Je ne suis pas un foutu jouet et j'en ai assez que tu me dises ce que je peux ou ne pas faire. Tu vas m'expliquer, maintenant. »

Il se permettait tout. Ce sale arrogant qui la torturait déjà sans qu'il ait besoin de se manifester ici. Sous prétexte que ça le taraudait qu'elle soit passée sans prévenir pour l'abandonner au bras de sa foutue brune.

« Tu es chez moi, Potter. J'ai le droit de te demander de partir. Et je n'ai rien à t'expliquer. Va-t-en. » répliqua-t-elle plus froidement encore, relevant même le menton pour afficher un air hautain et agacé.

« C'est toi qui est partie Lily, toi qui a décidé un beau matin que tu en avais assez, qu'il fallait qu'on se sépare, que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi. C'est TOI. Ensuite tu débarques et tu crois que... Je venais pour que tu m'explique et là ton connard de mec s'est jeté sur moi. »

Elle voulait qu'il arrête de parler, elle suffoquait à nouveau. Elle fit un pas en arrière, resserrant ses doigts autour de son peignoir. Elle se concentra sur la seconde partie de son monologue pour ne pas s'effondrer. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer Jess initiant le moindre combat.

« Jess se jeter sur toi ? Tu ne l'aurais pas provoqué ? Pas frappé le premier par hasard ? »

Elle eut un rire dématérialisé, froid et un peu fou. Elle sentait que ses nerfs lâcher peu à peu.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes me dire ça, je le sais très bien. Retourne voir ta copine et fiche-moi la paix. » cracha-t-elle, plus blessée que jamais.

« Franchement qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête pour t'installer avec un abruti pareil ?!" »

De quel droit lui disait-il ça ? Qui était-il maintenant pour dire ça ? Lily se mit à hausser le ton.

« Je ne te permets pas de juger mes choix, James Potter. Tu ne sais rien. »

« Je ne sais pas pour quelle genre de personne tu me prends, Evans. »

« Pour quelqu'un qui a passé le plus clair de son temps à martyriser des élèves durant sa scolarité. »

Elle voulait le blesser, elle voulait lui faire mal, qu'il souffre autant qu'elle souffrait, elle. Mais c'était injuste, tout était de sa faute à elle. Elle regretta aussitôt ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle fit un pas en avant dans sa direction, fit s'écrouler son masque de glace pour laisser le trouble, la peine s'étaler sur ses traits. Elle s'arrêta net, cependant, quand il se mit à rire.

« On se demande pourquoi tu as fini par sortir avec moi hein. »

La rouquine se recroquevilla sur place. Elle devait littéralement contracter chaque muscle de son visage pour contenir les sanglots piégés dans sa cage thoracique.

« Parce que j'ai cru que tu avais changé mais je me suis peut-être trompée. »

Elle lui dirait n'importe quoi pour qu'il parte désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Cette dispute était en train de l'achever.

« Tu as osé ramener un des tarés de ton école de monstre ! »

Lily sursauta et orienta son regard vers le haut des escaliers où sa sœur les observait en vraie bonne fouine qu'elle était.

« Tunie, ce n'est pas le moment, retourne te coucher. »

Mais sa sœur n'était pas du genre à obéir. Elle semblait jubiler devant cette réunion insolite. Comme si elle pouvait assister aux premières loges au meilleur potin de l'année.

« Severus disait vrai alors. Il avait dit que tu plaisais à ce James Potter ! T'es sorti avec cette... »

« La ferme ! VA TE COUCHER ! » hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le son de sa voix.

« Maman et papa ne seront pas contents de savoir que tu vois ton petit copain en cachette ici la nuit. » fit remarquer Pétunia.

Lily chercha quelque chose, n'importe quoi à sa portée pour pouvoir le balancer en direction de sa sœur afin de la faire taire. En désespoir de cause, elle lui scanda quelques paroles plutôt.

« Mêle-toi de tes oignons. »

Pétunia releva le menton avec dédain et disparut derrière un mur à la grande satisfaction de Lily. Le silence retomba alors soudainement entre eux. Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et hasarda un regard en direction de James. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter des plaies qu'il arborait après sa petite bagarre avec Jess. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide quand il s'y mettait. Elle soupira en rejetant sa longue chevelure en arrière tandis qu'il reprenait la discussion où elle s'était arrêtée d'une voix un peu moins emportée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire Lily ? J'ai besoin... J'ai besoin de savoir. »

Il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Elle sentait sa résignation vaciller, chaque seconde un peu plus. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir se jeter dans ses bras et lui demander de la reprendre comme la gamine complétement pathétique qu'elle était devenue. Elle aurait aimé mais elle n'était pas ce genre de fille, elle ne voulait pas l'être. De celles qui n'ont aucun égard pour les autres. Pour lui après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, fait, pour cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle détestait cordialement par principe mais qui ne méritait pas qu'elle cherche à briser leur relation.

« Ca n'a plus d'importance... J'ai compris que c'était ... Trop tard. » s'acharna-t-elle à répéter, la voix et le visage se craquelant quand le point fût posé.

« Dis-moi. Dis le moi. Tu ne peux pas me laisser ainsi. Tu n'as pas le droit... Tu... »

Il se retourna, glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux mais plus de cette façon agaçante qu'elle lui connaissait. Il semblait lui aussi à bout de nerfs. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Surtout pas à cause d'elle et de son foutu égoïsme. Elle rassembla le peu de courage qu'il lui restait encore pour ne pas le serrer contre elle et apaiser toute cette confusion qui rendait ses traits affreusement crispés.

« James. Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? » demanda-t-elle tristement en remettant les choses en perspective pour lui comme pour elle. « Tu as raison, je n'avais pas le droit de venir ce soir-là. C'était une erreur, je suis désolée. » ajouta-t-elle ensuite pour clôturer ce débat inutile.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine pour parvenir à contenir son chagrin.

« Tu dis toujours ça. Toi et moi ça n'était pas une erreur, Lily ! Pas pour moi ! Pas pour moi. »

La voix de James se brisa et donna à Lily une raison supplémentaire de renforcer sa propre pression autour de ses côtes. Elle se demandait à quel moment elle finirait par vraiment craquer.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça James. J'ai dit que j'avais fait une erreur en croyant que j'avais le droit de venir te voir ce soir-là. » affirma-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il reparte avec des mensonges.

« Andrews m'a dit que tu l'avais plaqué à cause de moi, est ce que c'est vrai ? »

Comment avait-il pu lui balancer ça ? Elle se sentit humiliée et extrêmement stupide.

« Dis-moi »

Oh oui, pendant un instant, elle se vit clairement lui dire. Elle se vit espérer. Et puis, elle sentit son cœur se fracasser contre la réalité.

« James, je te le répète qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend. Chez toi. » lui rappela-telle pour ne pas céder.

« Lily, ne te sers pas d'Ambre comme excuse et répond moi. »

Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Comment pouvait-il balayer ça comme un détail insignifiant ? Pour qui ça la faisait passer ? Elle et cette Ambre aussi d'ailleurs ?

« Ce n'est pas une excuse. C'est la réalité. » hurla-t-elle abruptement avant que sa voix ne se brise. Elle recula d'un bon mètre et refoula les larmes qui cherchaient encore à franchir ses paupières.

« Ambre n'a plus d'importance maintenant. »

Maintenant ? Elle en avait eu donc. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il racontait, il était confus, en colère et blessé qui plus est. Il faisait n'importe quoi, comme toujours. Lily en avait assez entendu et subit. S'il avait envie de tromper sa copine, ça serait sans elle.

« Rentre chez toi. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Mais il sembla seulement insister. Il avait réalisé la brèche, il s'y accrochait désormais.

« Je n'ai jamaiscessé de penser à toi Lily alors je devais savoir... Je dois savoir je... »

C'en était trop pour elle. Elle détourna les yeux de ce spectacle. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire croire ça. Il ne pouvait pas.

« Ne me dis pas ça. Je t'en supplie, arrête. Tu n'as pas les idées claires. »

« C'est la vérité ! Tu le sais... Lily, regarde-moi, je suis là, tu sais que c'est vrai, bon sang ! »

Les larmes inondèrent ses joues à ces mots. Elle voulait qu'il disparaisse, qu'il arrête de la torturer une bonne fois pour toute.

« Je sais qu'elle t'attend. Et que c'est trop tard. » souffla-t-elle d'une voix étranglée par ses sanglots.

Il combla la distance entre eux et l'entoura de ses bras. Lily aurait voulu pouvoir se blottir contre lui, lui rendre cette étreinte. Elle se contenta de humer autant que possible l'odeur familière qu'il dégageait toujours sans réagir à son geste.

« Personne ne m'attend Lily, personne et je ne veux de personne d'autre que toi. »

Elle voulait l'écouter, elle le voulait vraiment. Mais dans sa tête, la scène de cette brune pendue à son bras, ne cessait de se rejouer. C'était injuste pour elle, c'était injuste pour Lily aussi. James jouait avec elles deux. Elle releva les mains pour écarter son torse d'elle et recula de plusieurs pas ensuite.

« Arrête maintenant ! C'est faux ! Tu as ... Elle, j'ai vu comment elle te regardait j'ai vu que... Et Black m'a confirmé que... Non, tu n'as pas les idées claires. » s'insurgea-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que Sirius a dit exactement? » demanda James d'un air agacé.

« La vérité. Celle que je ne voulais pas accepter. » murmura Lily.

Mais ils furent interrompus abruptement quand deux nouvelles têtes apparurent en haut des marches.

« Lily qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » lui demanda sa mère en réajustant son peignoir à motif fleuri sur ses épaules. Son père fusillait littéralement James du regard, la veine sur son front semblait prête à exploser. Lily s'essuya les joues précipitamment.

« Mr Evans, Mme Evans. »

Il les salua comme si tout ça était normal. Comme si ça ne l'embarrassait pas du tout de se trouver là, dans cet état qui plus est.

« Ce n'est rien... C'est... Il est venu me rapporter des affaires. » déclara Lily en indiquant les cartons.

« A cette heure-ci vraiment ? » ironisa sa mère. Elle allait avoir des ennuis.

« Ce n'est rien, vous pouvez vous rendormir, il allait partir de toute façon » annonça Lily en jetant un regard suppliant à James.

« Navré de vous avoir réveillés. » déclara James. L'était-il seulement ? Elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'impression. Pétunia trouva le moment idéal pour se précipiter à nouveau aux devants de la scène et ajouter un peu plus de drame à la situation.

« C'est son petit copain. Ou du moins, c'était son petit copain »

Lily imagina au moins cinq façons de lui nuire.

« Hum... Je crois qu'il serait temps en effet, que vous partiez, jeune homme. » conclut son père en contenant péniblement sa colère. James hocha de la tête et franchit la porte. Lily le regarda s'éloigner, totalement désarmée. Elle ne pouvait pas… Finir sur cette note.

« Je reviens. » annonça-t-elle avant de franchir le seuil à son tour et de le rattraper dans leur allée. Elle l'arrêta en lui agrippant le bras.

« Merci de m'avoir ramené mes affaires. »

Elle voulut ajouter tellement plus à ces mots mais se contenta seulement d'un « n'oublie pas de désinfecter tes plaies. » alors qu'il la couvait des yeux avec espoir. Il lui fût physiquement douloureux de ne pas se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Ce fait s'accentua grandement quand il s'autorisa un geste bien trop intime.

« J'espère qu'on pourra parler quand tu voudras bien m'écouter. Tu vas attraper froid. » précisa James.

Elle déglutit difficilement alors que les doigts de James replacèrent une mèche de ses cheveux et effleurèrent sa joue. Elle rattrapa immédiatement cette main qui fuyait bien trop vite et la plaça contre sa joue. Ses paupières se fermèrent. Elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait mal. Elle n'en savait plus rien.

« Sois prudent. » souffla-t-elle ultimement avant de le relâcher et de tourner les talons.

Elle n'avait plus du tout les idées en place, il valait mieux qu'ils en restent là. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, non sans jeter un dernier regard à James Potter. Ses parents la toisèrent sévèrement mais ils attendirent que l'aube soit levée pour expliquer à leur fille le règlement de la maison. Elle n'avait pas le droit de ramener des garçons en pleine nuit ici. Ils lui demandèrent des explications qu'elle ne leur fournit pas. La tension fût à son comble durant plusieurs jours mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Parce que James était venue la trouver. Et qu'elle chérissait ce seul fait. Tant qu'il serait avec cette Ambre, elle n'irait plus le voir cependant. Elle se fit cette promesse mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer un peu, un tout petit peu que tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, soit vrai. Et qu'ils finiraient par se retrouver. Un jour peut-être. En attendant, elle devait se faire minuscule. En attendant, elle devait régler ses propres ennuis avec Jess. En attendant, elle devait arrêter de penser à lui. Ce qui était sans doute la chose la plus difficile qu'il soit sur cette liste.


	10. She is the Sunlight

_She is the healing & I am the pain._

D'abord les déflagrations puis les cris. James et Sirius étaient postés à l'endroit habituel, ils étaient là au cas où, ils n'avaient même pas leurs tenues de services. On leur avait dit de ne pas intervenir seuls mais en une seconde James avait sorti sa baguette et se ruait vers le centre du chaos. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'immobilité alors que ces gens avaient besoin d'aide. Tout autour les sorciers se dispersaient et hurlaient. En plein milieu du chemin de traverse, en fin de journée. Ils en étaient là donc dans cette guerre. James ne fut pas étonné de voir des silhouettes encapuchonnées se réjouir du spectacle. Ces ordures, ces lâches. Il était étonné qu'ils puissent encore cacher leurs visages alors que leur attitude criait l'autosatisfaction. Il n'attendit pas pour s'élancer au cœur des combats, les sorciers se défendaient comme ils pouvaient mais surpris par l'attaque la plupart étaient en mauvaise posture et James se devait de les aider. Il courut aussi vite que possible faillit trébucher sur quelques malheureux encore à terre mais réussit à engager un duel avant que le sorcier derrière lui ne se prenne un sort fatal. L'homme, à qui il cria de fuir avec sa famille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Sirius était quelque part à sa droite, il ne savait pas exactement où mais il pouvait l'entendre converser vaguement avec ce qui semblait être ce bon vieux Lucius. Cet homme avait toujours mérité une bonne leçon de toute façon. Sirius savait distraire, gagner du temps, il permettait de ce fait au gens autour d'eux encore valides de se sauver et d'échapper aux sorts éventuels. La distraction, James l'employait souvent surtout lorsqu'il pouvait identifier son adversaire mais ce soir tout allait bien trop vite pour parler. Ils étaient trois maintenant. Il n'y avait personne d'autre sur place. Que faisaient les autres bon sang ? Il devait réfléchir. James parait les attaques comme il pouvait en cherchant la faille pour attaquer mais il avait bien conscience que les Mangemorts tentaient de le faire reculer et James n'eut pas d'autre choix s'il voulait éviter les sortilèges qui pleuvaient sur lui. Il espérait que ses collègues arriveraient vite. Derrière ses assaillants il pouvait encore distinguer des pauvres gens qu'il ne pouvait pas aider. Ce moment d'inattention failli lui coûter très cher, le sortilège de découpe atteignit son flanc lorsqu'il fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter. James serra les dents et réussi à stupéfixer un de ses adversaires mais les deux autres paraissaient bien décidé à le faire plier. Ils l'entrainaient vers une impasse et James lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte eut juste le temps de courir vers une minuscule ruelle à sa gauche avant que toute autre option ne lui soit enlevée. James lança un sort sur les briques qui s'effondrèrent en cascades sur les Mangemorts, avec un peu de chance ça les assommerait assez longtemps, il n'avait pas le temps de s'assurer qu'ils étaient hors d'état de nuire. James s'élança essayant de regagner l'endroit où il avait laissé Sirius. Il n'aurait pas dû le perdre de vue. James se rassura en se disant qu'il connaissait les talents de son ami pour le duel. Il ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes. Mais Sirius n'était nulle part.

« Sirius ?! »

Lucius Malfoy apparu soudain devant lui et James attaqua immédiatement mais fut forcé de faire un pas de côté pour éviter le maléfice qu'il lui envoya.

« Malfoy, c'est toujours un immense déplaisir de te voir.

\- C'est trop tard pour Black, Potter. Et ça l'est pour toi aussi. »

Son rire résonna à ses oreilles, il transplana avant que le sortilège que lui lança James ne puisse l'atteindre. Le lâche ! Que voulait-il dire ? Il devait trouver Sirius, il fallait… Soudain la devanture du magasin derrière lui explosa, les vitres volèrent en éclat et la déflagration le propulsa rudement au sol. Le souffle coupé, sonné, James peina à se relever, des débris lui étaient tombés dessus, il avait glissé sur le verre et son bras gauche lui faisait un mal de chien même s'il parvenait à le bouger avec difficulté. Il s'estima heureux de n'avoir rien de cassé.

« SIRIUS ! »

Il n'entendait pas grand-chose, un sifflement persistait à ses oreilles et le monde tournait un peu autour de lui. Il pouvait voir des gens courir, se sauver, mais d'autres silhouettes étaient debout et luttaient. James fut soulagé en reconnaissant les couleurs du ministère. Ils n'étaient pas seuls et les Mangemorts commençaient à disparaître. L'horreur était partout autour. Il fallait qu'il trouve Sirius. James savait qu'il commençait à paniquer mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ça n'arrivait que rarement qu'ils soient séparés aussi longtemps. Sirius trouvait toujours un moyen de le rejoindre et ils avaient l'habitude de se battre en équipe. Où était-il ? Malfoy avait dit que c'était trop tard pour lui, il en était hors de question. Il avait surement dit ça pour le déstabiliser.

« Potter ! Par ici ! »

Son collègue lui faisait des grands signes mais le regard James tomba sur la silhouette de son meilleur ami à quelques mètres de là. Sirius, sur le sol, inconscient et couvert de sang. James s'élança à ses côtés. Non non non non. La panique l'avait agrippé cette fois, les plaies étaient béantes et s'étendaient sur son torse et le sang s'en écoulait bien trop rapidement. Il devait faire quelque-chose mais aucune des potions de soins qu'il traînait avec lui ne marcheraient pour ça, c'était trop grave. Il y avait bien trop de sang. James chercha désespérément à contenir l'hémorragie, il n'avait pas assez de ses deux mains pour cela.

« PAR ICI. IL FAUT DE L'AIDE. Sirius ! SIRIUS ! »

Les médicomages n'étaient pas là, personne ne venait. Il devait agir vite. James tenta de se calmer et de se concentrer. Il devait l'emmener à Saint Mangouste. Il devait l'emmener maintenant. James saisi du mieux qu'il put son ami, il n'avait pas le temps de se soucier de si oui ou non il était raisonnable de le bouger. Il transplana devant la vitrine menant à l'Hôpital et le choc du transplanage passé, James par pure impatience, failli brûler sur place le mannequin à l'entrée qui prenait son temps pour les laisser entrer. Il y avait urgence nom d'un gobelin ! (James était même sûr de l'avoir insultée à un moment.)

Lorsque finalement il déboula dans le hall, hissant Sirius du mieux qu'il le pouvait, des médicomages, surement alerté par toute l'hémoglobine se précipitèrent vers eux. James rejeta avec force les bras qui voulaient l'emporter pour le soigner. Il se souciait peu de lui-même, il voulait qu'on s'occupe de Sirius.

« Occupez-vous de LUI bon sang ! Occupez-vous de lui je vais bien, LACHEZ MOI JE VAIS BIEN. »

Son ami était bien trop pâle, son pouls était bien trop faible. James paniquait complètement à présent, il avait du mal à respirer. Sirius savait toujours comment réagir dans ces situations, il savait trouver les mots pour le rassurer mais lui était complètement perdu. Jusqu'à présent James n'avait jamais eu à le ramener dans un tel état, c'était seulement des blessures mineures. Il savait que c'était grave cette fois. Il l'avait vu à toute cette hémoglobine dont il était couvert. Il le voyait aux figures soucieuses des médicomages qui s'affairaient déjà sur son ami en l'emmenant loin. James avait envie de s'élancer après eux, de rester près de Sirius comme si sa simple présence pourrait changer quelque chose. Une Médicomage qui essayait de le raisonner et qui n'était apparemment pas très contente qu'il ne la laisse pas approcher pour le soigner, lui indiqua la salle d'attente en le priant de s'asseoir. James après avoir essayé sans succès d'avoir des informations sur l'état de son ami, sur ce qui allait lui arriver, se dirigea vers l'endroit mais resta debout. Il était sûr que s'il s'asseyait, l'angoisse le paralyserait. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui dire si Sirius irait bien. Ses mains tremblaient, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Sirius allait mal. Il allait vraiment mal. Et il l'avait laissé, il s'était éloigné. Il l'avait entrainé là-dedans. Il l'avait laissé seul face à Malfoy. C'était sa faute, sa faute. Il avait été imprudent, Sirius l'avait suivi, il le suivait toujours. Ils auraient dû attendre les renforts. James se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était trop tard pour ça maintenant. Il avait mal à la tête, il se sentait affreusement mal. C'était sa faute. L'horreur de la situation le prenait à la gorge et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Une voix perça pourtant au milieu de sa crise, criant son prénom. Lily. Il paniqua avant de se souvenir qu'ils étaient en sécurité ici, qu'elle ne risquait rien. Il la laissa se précipiter vers lui, il voyait l'étendue de son angoisse mais ne put trouver les mots pour la contrer dans l'immédiat. Sa propre affliction le rendait muet. Il la voyait hurler des mots qui ne firent pas sens tout de suite dans son crâne, il aperçut Andrews, il vit Lily Evans folle de rage lui adresser du mépris, un merveilleux mépris. Il voulait vraiment mettre du sens sur cela, pour se défaire de toute cette peur mais son cerveau marchait au ralenti. Il se laissa entrainer dans une salle d'examen à quelques pas, le ton de Lily lui faisait du bien, il était apaisant, rassurant. James essaya de faire un effort d'expliquer la situation en quelques phrases, mais il ne parvint qu'à bredouiller. La voix douce de la rouquine s'éleva encore une fois & James, après l'avoir vraiment regardé, après avoir s'être vraiment rendu compte de sa présence se sentit plus apaisé. Étrangement, l'angoisse de la jeune femme semblait aspirer sa propre terreur. Sa respiration se calma lentement, il se laissa faire quand elle le poussa à s'asseoir sur un lit. Elle n'avait rien fait pourtant il se sentait déjà mieux.

Les mains fébriles de Lily Evans s'agitaient sur lui et il mit quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle s'affairait à le déshabiller. Il voyait l'effarement teinter les traits parfaits de la jeune femme d'une réelle inquiétude à son encontre. James en fut extrêmement touché et cela lui permit de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même. James la laissa lui retirer sa chemise.

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue aussi empressée de me déshabiller »

Il planta ses prunelles dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme, il pouvait encore y lire sa crainte malgré la moue que sa remarque provoqua. Son ton sonnait faux pourtant. Il prit ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes et caressa tendrement sa peau. C'était bien, d'avoir un point d'ancrage.

« Je vais bien. Ce ne sont que des égratignures. Je te le promets, ça va aller. »

James continua de détailler son visage.

« Tu es plutôt sexy quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi »

Il s'autorisa un sourire bancal que Lily lui rendit tant bien que mal. Elle finit par reprendre ses mains pour s'affairer sur ses blessures. Il s'efforça d'ignorer les tiraillements, la douleur. Il l'observa, frappé par la façon dont sa simple présence, le simple fait de la regarder pouvait lui apporter un semblant de paix. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour Lily Evans mais certains jours, il ne cessait de s'éblouir des effets qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur lui.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là. »

C'était stupide, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec leur conversation mais c'était vrai. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à se redresser pour embrasser les marques que l'inquiétude avait eu l'audace d'apposer sur son front. Son parfum l'enveloppa et il ferma brièvement les yeux pour s'en imprégner mieux. Il aurait pu mourir dix fois ce soir et pourtant il était là. James remercia il ne savait qu'elle bonne étoile. C'était la vérité.

Il était heureux qu'elle soit là.


	11. Be still and know

_When darkness comes upon you and covers you with fear and shame. Be still and know that I'm with you and I will say your name. If terror falls upon your bed and sleep no longer comes. Remember all the words I said be still, be still, and know. Remember all the words I said be still, be still, and know. And when you go through the valley and the shadow comes down from the hill. If morning never comes to be, be still, be still, be still. If you forget the way to go and lose where you came from. If no one is standing beside you, be still and know I am. - The Fray - Be Still._

Lily étouffa un bâillement en ôtant son uniforme de travail. Elle le rangea soigneusement dans l'étagère prévue à cet effet avant de saisir ses vêtements moldus. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de porter des robes de sorcier depuis qu'elle rentrait quotidiennement au foyer familial. Pétunia n'aimait pas, de toute évidence, qu'on la surprenne dans ce qu'elle qualifiait de tenue excentrique. Un accoutrement qui attirait inutilement l'attention sur leur famille et la ridiculisait de surcroît. Lily ne supportait plus cette ambiance pesante et tous ces prétextes pour le conflit. Alors elle consentait à quelques compromis et sacrifices pour satisfaire Pétunia et récupérer un peu de sa tranquillité. Le regard amusé de sa collègue la détaillait alors qu'elle enfilait jean, pull, bottines et manteau.

« Dire que certains n'arrivent pas à s'habiller correctement même après avoir réussi leur ASPIC en étude des moldus. Tu me donnerais presque envie de m'y intéresser moi-même à la mode moldue. » gloussa Rosalie.

La médicomage avait la quarantaine et était réputée pour sa grande force de caractère. Il n'avait pas fallu à Lily plus d'une semaine pour se mettre à l'apprécier et pour l'admirer tout autant.

« Presque. » nota la rouquine à son tour relativement enjouée.

Elle enroulait son écharpe autour de sa gorge quand Rosalie posa la question embarrassante qui revenait un peu trop régulièrement hanter leurs discussions ces derniers jours. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle en faisait à ce point une obsession.

« Alors ça se passe comment avec le boudeur ? »

Lily grimaça pour mieux soupirer ensuite. Elle ne voulait plus parler de lui.

« Rien de nouveau à signaler. Il m'ignore et j'en fais de même. Je suis contente qu'il ait lui-même fait la demande de transfert de service. Mon nouveau mentor est taiseux mais au moins, il ne me regarde pas comme la pire chose qu'il lui soit arrivé. »

« J'avais demandé à l'être, ton mentor. A voir leurs têtes, on aurait dit que j'avais craché dans leur chaudron aux grands patrons. Va comprendre, ils ont jamais voulu que j'enseigne quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit. »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Rosalie était réellement adorable et compétente mais bien trop brouillonne pour pouvoir endosser une telle responsabilité. La rouquine regrettait pourtant de ne pouvoir l'assister, elle, plutôt que M. Builto, le soporifique. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre pour autant, cet homme était quelqu'un d'excessivement talentueux dans son domaine.

« Je suis flattée de l'apprendre ! » conclut la rousse.

Elle cala sa baguette dans sa ceinture et défit son chignon sévère pour laisser à sa cascade de boucles, le loisir de s'accaparer ses épaules. Elle était fin prête à rentrer mais Rosalie ne semblait pas spécialement motivée à reprendre son service et à la laisser quitter le complexe. Elle reprit aussitôt la parole.

« Et donc, toujours personne en vue ? Des rumeurs racontent que tu as quitté le boudeur pour un autre ? Un ex incroyablement sexy qui n'aurait juré que par toi pendant des années. »

« A qui as-tu… »

Lily fronça les sourcils et sentit un certain malaise s'emparer d'elle.

« Oh tu sais, je suis plutôt amie avec la petite Sasha. Elle était à poufsouffle, une année après toi. »

Oui, Lily s'en souvenait vaguement. Elle avait dû lui adresser la parole quelques fois pour des choses sans importance. Une petite brune, pas bien grande mais très attentive et aimable.

« Vous avez vraiment parlé de moi ? »

Elle n'aimait pas spécialement cette idée.

« Disons que le boudeur s'est montré un peu trop bavard avec Stevens et que ce dernier sait que j'aime les ragots. J'ai appris l'existence de ce certain Potter auprès de Sasha après que tout le service ait appris pour votre rupture avec le boudeur. Et donc, parle-moi de ce garçon. Tu es sorti plusieurs mois avec lui à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, tout de même. » déclara-t-elle d'un air rêveur.

Le cœur de Lily se retourna. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas y penser. Et elle refusait d'en parler. L'idée qu'ils s'amusent tous à colporter des choses dans son dos, était déjà assez difficile à supporter. Fallait-il en plus ajouter à ça, la complexité de cette situation ?

« Je t'adore, Rosalie. Vraiment. Mais je crois que je vais emporter le peu de secrets qu'il me reste dans ma tombe. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Rosalie lui servit une moue boudeuse tout à fait exagérée.

« Parfaite imitation de Jess, Rosie. Allez, je file pour de bon. Courage pour la suite du service. »

Elles s'embrassèrent sur chaque joue. Rosalie la gratifia d'un _fausse sœur_ et Lily s'échappa des vestiaires, l'esprit déjà entièrement dévoué à James Potter. Elle ne réussissait pas à ne pas l'inviter dans ses pensées une fois sa journée achevée. C'était facile de l'oublier quand il fallait traiter un cas d'éclabouille. Ca l'était moins quand elle retrouvait son foyer et se noyait dans ses souvenirs. Elle ne cessait de rejouer leur dernière entrevue, laissait les mots s'ancrer dans son esprit. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le contacter mais elle attendait qu'il le fasse. Et s'il ne le faisait pas, alors elle saurait à quoi s'en tenir. Même si elle aurait déjà dû savoir quoi penser de lui. Il avait quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer jusqu'au fait de l'aimer. Il l'avait toujours rendue plus vivante. Elle se maudissait pour ça mais en cet instant, elle décida qu'elle pouvait pour une fois s'en réjouir. Elle avait juste envie de se sentir bien, de croire qu'ils finiraient, un jour, par se retrouver même si c'était sûrement un mensonge.

La rouquine remontait un énième couloir de Sainte-Mangouste quand son songe se matérialisa devant elle abruptement. Son léger rictus mourut immédiatement quand elle réalisa que l'illusion n'en était pas une alors qu'il se tenait là, dans cette allée, se prenant la tête entre les mains, faisant cent pas. Non, elle n'avait pas pu inventer une représentation aussi macabre de James Potter. La vue du sang lui coupa le souffle. La panique la bouscula et elle fit un bond vers l'avant.

« James ! JAMES ! » scanda-t-elle en enjambant la distance qui les séparait à vitesse affolante.

Ses mains tremblantes se postèrent sur les bras de son ami, elle cherchait déjà les plaies du regard, celles qui le recouvraient de tout ce sang.

« ON A BESOIN D'AIDE ICI ! » hurla-t-elle en contenant à peine la douleur dans sa voix.

Son regard tomba sur Jess, le seul du service à être encore désœuvré de toute évidence.

« JESS ! PAR MERLIN ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? IL A BESOIN D'AIDE ! »

Il la toisa d'un regard méprisant qui fit sans mal basculer le teint de Lily de livide à cramoisi.

« On a déjà voulu lui porter assistance et il a refusé. Il ne veut pas qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il a déjà repoussé assez de monde, on peut rien pour lui. » cracha-t-il.

La rouquine esquissa un geste vers sa baguette et réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas balancer un sort à son ancien amant. Il restait son supérieur hiérarchique de surcroît. Elle ne pouvait pas compromettre sa carrière à cause de cet abruti. James était sous le choc, c'était évident. Ce n'était pas une raison pour l'abandonner là dans cet état. Et elle ne manquerait pas de le faire remarquer au chef du service.

« Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin, Andrews. Un détraqueur aurait montré plus de sensibilité que toi. Va au diable. » répliqua-t-elle avec froideur tout en prenant le bras de James pour l'orienter vers une salle libre à proximité.

Elle resserra sa prise autour de l'auror machinalement quand elle égara encore ses yeux sur toute l'hémoglobine qu'il portait.

« Je vais prendre soin de toi, ça va aller. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, James ? »

« C'est… Sirius. »

« Black est ici aussi ? »

« Il est blessé... il a perdu beaucoup de sang et... »

Il ne put achever sa phrase. Avoir prononcé ces quelques mots lui avaient sans doute déjà bien trop coûté. Il se perdit dans l'horreur d'une situation qui échappait toujours à Lily mais elle n'insista pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Comme il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'être soutenu, elle glissa la main qui tenait encore son bras vers sa paume à lui. Elle noua ses doigts aux siens en signe de soutien et fit taire sa propre angoisse en se concentrant uniquement sur lui, sur l'essentiel. Il fallait qu'il aille mieux. Au moins physiquement. Elle ne savait pas départager son sang de celui de Sirius et ça la rendait folle. Son cœur se serrait un peu plus violemment à chaque fois qu'elle s'inventait les blessures sous le textile qui les masquait encore pour l'instant. Elle avait détesté l'idée qu'il devienne auror dès l'instant où il lui en avait parlé. Mais ça lui allait trop bien pour qu'elle puisse le contredire. Ce grand benêt, cet arrogant de James Potter qui voulait sauver la planète entière. Il devait aller là où il s'épanouirait. Désormais, elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir arrêté à temps. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il revienne dans cet état régulièrement à cause de ce choix. Mais de qui se moquait-elle après tout ? Elle faisait elle-même partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Ca va aller, je suis là. On va déjà te soigner et puis, j'irai voir si on peut obtenir des nouvelles de Sirius. Il est entre de bonnes mains de toute façon, ne t'en fais pas. » articula-t-elle avec difficulté de la voix la plus douce qu'elle put dénicher.

Cet étage ne s'était pas vidé pour rien. Elle le savait. Sirius était dans un état critique. Lily fit asseoir James sur un lit.

« Il faut qu'on te retire ça. »

Sans attendre son accord, elle se mit à déboutonner sa chemise. L'urgence ne lui faisait sans doute pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait et sans doute que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Seule la survie de James en avait.

Le silence ne lui ressemblait pas. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, James avait été bruyant, empressé à affirmer sa seule présence dans les pièces qu'il occupait. Fait d'autant plus vorace quand elle-même s'y trouvait. Sa voix animait toujours les conversations, elle résonnait toujours. Et pourtant, il était mutique désormais. Affreusement silencieux et Lily sentait un malaise latent s'emparer d'elle chaque seconde un peu plus. Ses doigts peinèrent à s'accorder alors qu'elle cherchait à éloigner le textile de sa chair. Immergée jusqu'alors dans ses pensées et dans cette quiétude factice, elle sursauta quand le ténor de l'auror se manifesta de la façon la plus sordide qu'il soit.

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue aussi empressée de me déshabiller »

Sa remarque semblait réellement naturelle et réconforta en partie la rouquine. Elle roula des yeux pour la forme sans toutefois évincer la pointe de légèreté qu'il avait voulu insuffler dans la tragédie actuelle. Elle ne put analyser la profondeur de ses plaies correctement, il scella ses mains des siennes. Lily éprouva beaucoup de difficultés à repousser la vague de sentiments qui l'assaillait. Elle déglutit douloureusement en l'écoutant alors qu'il cherchait à la rassurer.

« Je vais bien Lily, calme toi. Ce ne sont que des égratignures. Je te le promets, ça va aller. »

La douceur de sa voix, de ses doigts sur les siens étaient autant de marques d'affection qu'elle n'avait plus eu le loisir de redécouvrir ces dernières années. Les premiers contacts à ne pas avoir été animé par le désespoir ou la colère. Depuis trop longtemps, elle n'avait plus ressenti une telle émotion. Il fût rude de se contenter d'un sourire avant d'écarter ses paumes des siennes. C'était elle maintenant qui perdait ses mots. Comment pouvait-il outrageusement flirter avec elle dans ces conditions ? Il était prêt à tout pour la détendre alors que c'était lui, le blessé, lui le premier inquiet. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il mette en lumière ses meilleurs côtés maintenant ? Elle suffoquait déjà suffisamment de ne pouvoir lui exprimer plus d'affection que son statut d'ex lui permettait.

Elle se concentra sur ses plaies dans les longues minutes qui suivirent, s'arma d'onguents, de potions pour les traiter avant de refermer la plupart d'entre elles à l'aide de sortilèges. Ses doigts ondulaient avec précaution sur la chair à vif de James. Elle n'avait pas les qualifications pour exécuter des soins de cette ampleur mais si elle ne le faisait pas, personne ne le ferait. Elle s'en fichait bien qu'on lui retire le droit d'étudier ici. Seule la santé de son patient lui importait. Quand les hémorragies principales furent contenues, elle soupira de contentement. James eut alors une réaction tout à fait insensée.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là. »

Sa phrase coupa le souffle de la rouquine. Ses lèvres, quant à elles, se postèrent sur son front brièvement et la troublèrent davantage.

« Et moi, que tu n'aies rien de grave. » articula-t-elle d'une voix instable.

Elle entoura les plaies les plus sévères d'un bandage juste au cas où et le nettoya juste du sang qui l'encombrait encore, d'une formule élaborée.

« C'est terminé. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, ça risque d'être douloureux quelques temps et tu risques d'avoir quelques cicatrices… Je … Je ne suis pas habilitée pour prodiguer des soins aussi précis normalement. Désolée. On pourra toujours te les effacer par la suite, ce n'est rien de permanent. »

En se penchant pour ramasser la chemise poisseuse, elle réalisa une fois de plus l'horreur de la situation dans laquelle il s'était présenté alors qu'elle déposait le textile entre les doigts de James. Elle se pencha sur lui, avant qu'il ne décide de se relever. Sa bouche aurait voulu poursuivre sa course et revendiquer la sienne, elle le souhaitait réellement mais le visage d'Ambre s'imposa de lui-même dans son esprit et fit dévier la course de ses lèvres. Elle embrassa sa joue. Comme une amie le ferait. C'était plus ou moins ce qu'elle était désormais. C'était ce moment que Jess avait choisi pour montrer sa tête. De toute évidence, il avait eu un remord de dernière minute. Remord qui était déjà bien évanoui par l'audace de la rouquine.

« Je vois que t'as la situation bien en main. » ironisa-t-il.

Lily recula en rougissant malgré elle.

« Je vois que tu ne t'es toujours pas décidé à faire preuve de professionnalisme. »

Jess les observa à tour de rôle avec tout le mépris qu'il put dénicher.

« Ça te va bien de dire ça dans ces circonstances. Alors ? Heureuse de l'avoir récupéré ? » cracha-t-il.

« Va te faire voir, Andrews. » répliqua plus sèchement Lily en lui tournant le dos.

« Comment va ta mâchoire Andrews ? » intervint alors James.

La rouquine n'osa plus relever le regard pour observer cet échange. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose de très stupide, comme stupéfixer Jess.

« Bien mieux que la tienne de toute évidence. » balança le médicomage.

Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide. Lily chercha à ranger ses flacons pour calmer sa hargne.

« Pour l'instant, ça n'a pas l'air d'être à mon désavantage. » surenchérit James alors.

Jess fit un pas, Lily relâcha tout ce qu'elle avait sur les bras dans le lit avant de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer sur son supérieur.

« Tu pars, maintenant. Tu en as assez fait. »

Il la défia deux secondes du regard et obéit ultimement. La rouquine rangea sa baguette en fulminant avant de reporter son attention sur James Potter.

« Tu vas me dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais tu devrais éviter de t'approcher de lui. » répliqua ce dernier.

« Je travaille ici, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Puis surtout que veux-tu qu'il me fasse ? A part bouder et râler... »

James grogna alors et elle dût réprimer un gloussement.

« Très bonne imitation. » souligna-t-elle néanmoins en reprenant ses flacons.

« Il est instable c'est tout. » fit-il remarquer.

« Il est sous le choc, ça lui passera. »

« Je suis sérieux. »

Elle soupira lourdement.

« Je sais, je sais. Mais que veux-tu que je te dise? Je serai toujours amenée à le croiser tant que je bosserai ici. »

Elle lui adressa toute la bienveillance qu'elle put d'un regard et les ramena au sujet le plus important.

« Il faut que tu fasses attention à toi. Tu devras avoir au moins une semaine de mise à pied pour te remettre. Je te conseille fortement de te ménager. D'accord ? »

« Je vais bien. Je suis simplement inquiet pour Sirius… » déclara-t-il.

Son visage se crispa à nouveau. Elle lui offrit l'esquisse d'un sourire apaisant avant de recomposer son masque d'angoisse en songeant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle aille s'enquérir de l'état de Sirius.

« Je vais aller voir si je peux obtenir de nouvelles infos. Je peux… Faire autre chose ? Prévenir quelqu'un pour Sirius ? Je sais qu'il n'a jamais été… Proche de sa famille. » demanda-t-elle embarrassée.

« Il faudrait prévenir Remus mais il est... Occupé actuellement, et Peter... si jamais... »

Lily l'observa se décomposer. Sa peine était atrocement palpable. Elle souffrit avec lui en silence.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait qu'on alerte sa famille mais si jamais... »

Il n'arrivait pas à achever son idée. Elle fit quelques pas et l'entoura prudemment de ses bras pour le serrer contre elle. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à la tignasse emmêlée de James qu'elle caressa doucement afin de l'apaiser.

« Je vais aller prendre de ses nouvelles et envoyer un hibou à Peter et Remus d'accord ? Pour sa famille, ça peut sûrement attendre. »

Elle maintint sa position durant quelques instants avant de se redresser.

« Tu peux attendre dans la salle d'attente ou ici, je fais au plus vite d'accord ! Il faut que tu restes assis, tu as quand même perdu pas mal de sang toi aussi. » déclara-t-elle en effleurant sa joue du dos de sa main.

Elle le couva encore un peu des yeux avant de filer. Elle se mit à marcher aussi vite que possible dans les allées. Elle croisa Rosalie qui lui adressa un regard inquiet et qui manqua de l'arrêter, seul le hochement de tête de Lily l'en dissuada. Elle fonça à la volière nichée au dernier étage de l'hôpital pour écrire rapidement sur des morceaux de parchemin la situation aux maraudeurs avant de foncer droit sur les portes que James ne pouvait pas franchir afin de dénicher le responsable du service.

« Sirius Black. J'ai besoin d'informations. C'est un ami proche. » articula-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le médicomage hésita mais finit par se résoudre à lui dire la vérité. Il lui décrivit les plaies, les difficultés rencontrées et surtout, acheva sa tirade par le plus important. On l'amenait à sa chambre, il était sauf. Lily, rendue livide par les détails, peina à réaliser que la conclusion heureuse. Elle s'échappa du couloir pour retrouver James. James qui ne l'avait évidemment pas écoutée. Elle retroussa son nez en s'approchant de lui, vexée et contrariée.

« C'est comme ça que tu m'obéis ? Va t'asseoir ! »

« J'aime bien quand tu me donnes des ordres Evans... »

Elle passa les mains dans sa crinière flamboyante pour s'évertuer au calme avant de délier la seule information qui comptait.

« Sirius est tiré d'affaire. On le transfère dans une chambre, il faut attendre le médicomage pour plus d'informations. Et maintenant, tu t'assieds ! »

Devant la réaction de son acolyte, elle ne put réprimer plus longtemps son sourire. Elle soupira de soulagement à son tour. Elle se sentait exténuée par ces montagnes russes émotionnelles.

« Je pourrai le voir ? »

« Assieds-toi ! » répéta-t-elle légèrement agacé. « Il faut voir avec le médicomage responsable du service. »

Il obéit enfin.

« Tu fais ça exprès pour me plaire ou ...? » ajouta-t-il néanmoins.

Il avait totalement retrouvé sa malice ce qui réchauffa le cœur de la rouquine.

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités ! » répliqua-t-elle sans pouvoir masquer son amusement.

Elle s'assit à son tour et l'observa longuement. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas sa place ici. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait dû se trouver là. D'une toute petite voix, elle se surprit à lui poser cette question qui l'insupportait pourtant.

« Je n'ai pas prévenu... Enfin Ambre c'est ça ? Je trouvais ça déplacé de... Mais si tu veux ... »

Elle hasarda un regard vers James qui paraissait profondément surpris de cette remarque.

« Ambre et moi c'est terminé depuis un moment, pourquoi voudrais tu la prévenir? A moins que Sirius m'ait caché des choses, je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait utile. »

Elle baissa les yeux et rougit malgré elle devant son impertinence.

« Ha ... Oh... Je... Pardon. »

Elle dût se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de se réjouir. Elle se sentit soudainement si légère qu'elle ne réfléchit pas un instant avant d'attraper la main de James. Mais à peine songea-t-elle à l'idée de lui dire quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide et d'inapproprié au lieu et à la situation, qu'un médicomage fit son entrée pour leur parler de Sirius. Il était encore très faible et seule la famille pouvait se réserver le droit de le voir. James serra la main de Lily un instant, plus fort avant de se relever d'un bond. Ne pouvait-il pas se calmer ? Ce n'était pas bon pour lui de se relever si vite. Elle se retint de le souligner mais lui jeta un regard glacial en contrepartie. L'auror n'hésita pas un instant à mentir.

« Ça tombe bien je suis son frère. »

Et d'une certaine façon, il l'était, oui. Lily avait depuis longtemps compris que les liens du sang pouvaient trouver des équivalents bien plus puissants encore dans les relations qu'on se choisissait. Ils avaient de la chance de s'être trouvé l'un et l'autre. Quand son supérieur se tourna vers elle pour lui demander de confirmer, elle n'hésita pas un seul instant, convaincue de dire la vérité.

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Il sembla douter mais n'insista pas. James fût autorisé à connaître le numéro de sa chambre. Ils s'y précipitèrent. Il marchait tellement vite qu'il n'était pas loin de la course. Lily eut du mal à le suivre mais fit preuve d'une endurance remarquable. Ils s'arrêtèrent abruptement devant la porte. Essoufflée, elle s'essuya le front avec empressement puis hésita mais décida qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre désormais. Elle accrocha ses bras à son cou et le serra une dernière fois contre elle.

« Si tu as besoin de moi... Tu sais où me trouver. Dis-lui que la prochaine fois qu'il nous fait une peur pareille, c'est moi qui l'achève. »

Elle se décrocha de lui à regret et le détailla avec toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait désormais lui porter sans être embarrassée par les convenances, par sa petite amie obscure qui n'était plus de toute évidence.

« Allez file. » lui dit-elle ultimement avant de faire ou dire quelque chose de stupide.

Elle lui fût physiquement douloureux de ne pas l'embrasser maintenant qu'elle savait mais elle ne pouvait pas décemment bousculer absolument tout maintenant. Alors qu'il était vulnérable et instable. Elle ne pouvait pas faire n'importe quoi. Surtout pas après ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir par le passé. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Il n'était pas un jouet. Elle se retint de respirer quand il la regarda intensément et effleura sa joue avant de la remercier. Elle fût un peu sonnée par ce geste et quitta Sainte-Mangouste l'esprit hagard. Elle ignorait ce qu'il allait se passer entre eux maintenant mais… Mais elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'espérer maintenant.

* * *

Un grand merci **Sheshe13** pour tes petites reviews :) On espère que la suite te plaise !


	12. Long Hallway with a Broken Light

_You hold me like a bag of bones_

 _Wrapped up and underground_

 _Pull me out so I can feel_

 _Make me believe that one more night's not a minute too long_

 _When a moment's all I need_

 _I'm walking on air_

 _Close to you_

 _Through a long hallway with a broken light_

 _And I, I need to know_

 _If you're still alive_

 **Long Hallway with a Broken Light - Thriving Ivory**

Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour assimiler l'ampleur de l'horreur devant laquelle il se tenait. En transplanant à Saint Mangouste James ne s'attendait pas à une chose pareille. La moitié de la bâtisse tenait à peine debout, rongée par les flammes. Les gens noyaient les plaintes & les cris dans un brouhaha insoutenable. Partout dans la rue, les Médicomages rescapés s'occupaient des victimes, ils se bousculaient auprès des blessés dans une tornade de robes vertes. James chercha frénétiquement une chevelure rousse dans la foule mais la silhouette de Lily Evans ne s'imprima pas dans sa rétine. Elle n'était pas là. Il en eu la confirmation en voyant le regard de Jess Andrews se poser vers sa position avec un espoir vain qui faisait écho au sien. James n'eut pas le temps de contrer la frayeur qui s'empara de lui & son souffle se fit plus court encore. Sans perdre plus de temps il s'élança dans le bâtiment.

La fumée s'agrippait férocement, éraflant ses poumons alors qu'il criait le nom de Lily en essayant de rejoindre son étage. James agrippa la rampe maudissant les marches qui cédaient sous son poids combiné à la morsure des flammes. Où était-elle ? Où était-elle ? Il refusait de s'attarder sur la pensée que peut être l'un de ces corps par terre serait le sien, que peut-être il demeurerait paralysé comme ces gens qu'il voyait pleurer les victimes chaque jour. Non. Il en était hors de question. James serra plus étroitement sa baguette dans sa main, lançant des sorts à droite à gauche sur les Mangemorts restant sans vraiment viser, sans vraiment faire attention. La plupart des gens semblaient avoir été évacués ou compter parmi les corps. Il ne pouvait pas ralentir. Trouver Lily était la seule chose qui comptait. Il l'avait su en abandonnant son poste sous l'air ébahi de ses collègues pour se précipiter ici. _Lily_ était la seule chose qui comptait, il l'avait toujours su, il l'avait plus ou moins admis mais cette réalisation l'effrayait plus que tout au milieu du chaos. Chaque seconde les séparait un peu plus, chaque seconde attirait dans son sillage des scénarios sur lesquels il n'avait aucun contrôle. James couru plus vite encore. Elle ne serait pas une victime du temps, il ne pourrait pas le tolérer. James du se décaler d'un bond quand un pan de mur s'effondra près de lui, il fonça jusqu'au prochain couloir. Les deux syllabes toujours plaquées contre ses lèvres se mêlaient au goût de la cendre mais il les répétait inlassablement comme si son nom pouvait la faire apparaitre. James parcouru frénétiquement le secteur où elle aurait dû se trouver lors de l'attaque, poussant les portes qui, fragilisées, par l'incendie allaient rejoindre le sol. Sa gorge brûlait, il n'y voyait presque pas, ses foutues lunettes ne lui servaient à rien dans les trainées de fumée. Il s'exhorta à la raison et fit un tour sur lui-même, elle devait être quelque part. Elle devait être là. James cria encore son nom, sa voix brisée se répercuta au milieu des crépitements et des débris mais cette fois un rire lui répondit. James se précipita vers le bruit. Le Mangemort était blessé et titubait un peu comme assommé par son propre rire fou qui résonnait sinistrement entre les murs. Son masque à moitié calciné tenait à peine sur son visage, éclairé par les flammes il paraissait difforme. Le bas de sa cape était en feu.

« Il n'y a personne de vivant ici mon gars mais je vais te rendre service & t'achever. »

James voulut le frapper. Il voulut lui dire de se taire, de cesser de rire car il se moquait de lui, de cette affreuse situation. L'homme attaqua et ils échangèrent quelques sorts jusqu'à ce qu'un sort de découpe atteigne son épaule éraflant sa chemise au passage. James, impatient, envoya l'homme percuter le mur à l'opposé au bas duquel il resta, assomé. Le choc fit trembler les murs et provoqua une pluie de débris. James se baissa vivement, se protégeant le visage d'un bras et se stabilisant sur le sol de l'autre. Il toussa et ouvrit les yeux quand sa main au sol rencontra une forme familière. Une baguette. L'Auror y jeta un œil prêt à se relever pour continuer ses recherches mais son estomac se tordit. Cette baguette il l'avait déjà vue, il en connaissait même les composants. Lily. James se redressa et parcouru la pièce du regard avec espoir et crainte. Même sa voix l'avait trahi, il avait l'impression de n'émettre qu'un chuchotement. Elle avait perdu sa baguette… elle…

James Potter avait aperçu Lily Evans des milliers de fois. Souvent il avait bousculé la chance, créant l'opportunité en se déplaçant comme par hasard dans le parc sur le même itinéraire qu'elle, se rendant dans les lieux qu'elle fréquentait, se plaçant mine de rien à une table d'où il pouvait l'apercevoir à la bibliothèque ou en classe, observant ses traits crispés par la concentration ou encore la légère moue que son devoir de métamorphose provoquait. Il était devenu un maître dans l'art de mémoriser les contours de son visage et il avait été jusqu'à les retracer du bout des doigts maintes fois, pour s'assurer qu'elle bien était là, contre lui. Il était sûr de pouvoir peindre la courbe de son sourire. Il savait le vert exact de ses yeux, la façon dont son prénom glissait sur ses lèvres. Il était expert quand il s'agissait de déceler la moindre parcelle de joie ou d'agacement dans son expression – il pouvait se vanter d'avoir fait souvent naître l'agacement chez Lily Evans. Il connaissait la façon dont ses boucles rebondissaient le long de ses épaules, de sa nuque, lorsqu'elle tournait la tête. Il savait à la manière dont elle mettait ses bras quand il arrivait s'il avait le droit de parler où s'il risquait de se prendre une baffe s'il disait une connerie parce qu'elle était déjà énervée ce jour-là. Il avait vu l'affection, la tristesse et l'exaltation dans ses prunelles. Il savait la manière dont sa main épousait la forme de sa joue, il connaissait la caresse de sa peau contre la sienne, la façon dont ses doigts reposaient au dos de sa main lorsqu'il entrelaçait ses phalanges au siennes. Il avait souvent laissé sa capacité à respirer devenir un concept abstrait en distinguant sa silhouette. Il s'était souvent perdu dans les éclats de son rire. James Potter avait aperçu Lily Evans des milliers de fois mais il aurait donné absolument tout pour ne pas la voir là en cet instant. Il aurait voulu se cacher les yeux, comme un enfant.

Mais il la voyait.

Il la voyait.

& Elle ne bougeait pas.

Perdue.

Ses boucles rousses se distinguaient des débris, faisant concurrence aux flammes et ses mains reposaient de part et d'autres comme si elle avait voulu amortir sa chute. Son corps semblait déplacé au milieu de cette scène affreuse. Ce n'était ni la fumée, ni le plafond qui finirait par s'écrouler, ni même les flammes mais bien l'horreur de cette scène qui allait finir par le tuer. Le sol s'ouvrait grand sous ses pieds mais il demeurait là accroché à la scène macabre. L'anesthésie coula dans son crâne lorsqu'il se précipita vers elle, lorsqu'il chassa les débris qui profanaient le bas de son corps, lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras remontant son visage vers le sien. James répétait son prénom comme une prière, il pouvait percevoir les suppliques dans ses propres intonations. Qu'elle soit là, encore là. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire, tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu faire… Il avait perdu leur temps, il l'avait gâché, il aurait pu engager d'autres batailles & il l'avait perdu. Il l'avait perdue. Il glissa une main tremblante contre sa joue & enfouit son visage entre son épaule et l'océan cuivré de sa chevelure. Il l'avait perdue.

James s'autorisa des secondes entières pour s'abîmer dans sa propre détresse. Son odeur se distinguait encore au cœur de l'incendie et l'Auror sentit la tristesse lacérer sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas bouger de toute façon, à quoi bon ? Le front contre son épaule James sursauta lorsqu'il réalisa le léger mouvement. Elle respirait encore. Elle respirait. Merlin. James releva la tête pour plonger avec soulagement dans deux yeux verts embués par la fumée qui le contemplait l'air déroutés. La confusion & le choc se dessinaient clairement sur son visage, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle le reconnaisse mais peu lui importait. Elle respirait. Elle était consciente. Il plongea néanmoins ses prunelles dans les siennes.

« Je vais te sortir de là Lily, tout ira bien je te le promets. »

Il était stupide. Stupide.

Il la souleva avec précaution et elle se laissa totalement faire. Il rangea sa baguette en passant. Elle devait s'être blessé à la jambe, il espérait qu'elle ne souffrait pas trop, il n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de s'attarder sur les détails. James se maudit, il avait perdu un temps précieux mais elle ne paierait pas le prix de sa crise. _Ils_ ne le paieraient pas. Ils allaient sortir d'ici. James serra la jeune femme plus étroitement contre lui, il voulait lui éviter le trop plein de fumée qui menaçait de les faire suffoquer.

" il... était ... Il était là. "

James ne dut sa perception des mots qu'à la proximité des lèvres de Lily de son oreille. Elle parlait faiblement, mais elle était consciente. Elle était consciente. James ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de l'encourager mais il préférait qu'elle parle, qu'elle reste avec lui.

« Qui était là Lily ?

\- Il … il s'est enfuit »

James se concentrait maintenant sur leurs possibilités de sortie, les escaliers qu'il avait empruntés pour venir étaient impraticables, surtout avec Lily dans ses bras. Ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner à l'extérieur. Ils auraient pu sortir par la fenêtre s'il avait pu trouver un balai dans le coin mais cette option était bien trop farfelue à l'heure actuelle, même avec un sortilège d'attraction son balai était bien trop loin. Il parvint cependant à atteindre le troisième étage sans trop de difficultés et tenta de trouver les escaliers de secours qui devaient être à l'opposée. James s'attarda vaguement sur les mots de Lily, elle parlait surement de son agresseur. Il envoya mentalement ce dernier en enfer & s'affaira machinalement à rassurer la rouquine.

« Tout va bien Lily, plus personne ne s'en prendra à toi. »

James vit avec soulagement l'issue se dessiner à quelques mètres mais un bruit attira son attention.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

James déplaça un peu son bras pour avancer sa baguette tout en continuant de maintenir Lily tant bien que mal. Il marcha prudemment vers l'origine du bruit bien conscient des débris qui commençaient à dégringoler du plafond. James répéta sa question et repéra finalement une femme et un jeune garçon, ils s'étaient réfugiés sous un bureau et la femme semblait en proie à une crise d'angoisse et tenait son enfant contre elle comme si elle pouvait par ce simple fait le sauver du sinistre. James resserra sa prise sur Lily dans ses bras & fut très étonné quand elle s'accrocha presque désespérément à son cou en retour. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps.

James s'adressa directement au petit garçon, il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Il s'efforça au mieux de retenir la tension & le ton pressant quand il plongea ses yeux dans ceux terrifiés de l'enfant. Il montra d'un signe de tête l'insigne sur sa veste.

« Je suis Auror, je vais vous sortir de là. Tout ira bien tu vas voir, attrape la main de ta maman et venez par ici.

\- Maman ne sait pas faire de magie et la porte est bloquée

\- Je vais l'ouvrir ne t'en fais pas. »

La femme sembla reprendre contenance au mot Auror et James la vit se lever entraînée par le gamin. Il passait son temps à faire des promesses en carton à tous ces gens, s'il pouvait les sortir de là il n'en avait aucune idée, il faisait de son mieux. Il les conduisit rapidement vers l'issue faisant pratiquement exploser la porte en priant pour que la structure tienne encore un peu. Il pressa le garçon à passer en premier et il suivit étroitement leurs pas. Il n'y avait plus d'attaque à redouter maintenant, plus entre ces murs, mais James resta sur ses gardes. L'air devenait de plus en plus irrespirable et James suffoquait un peu plus sous l'effort combiné aux marches. Lily était toujours fermement accrochée à lui et James n'en fut absolument pas rassuré. Elle allait mal. Lily allait mal et il détestait ce simple fait.

La sortie apparut finalement. James se précipita vers l'air libre et s'empressa de s'éloigner du bâtiment tandis que les Médicomages et les Aurors présents prenaient la mère et l'enfant en charge. Andrews apparu dans son champ de vision, livide, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

« Il lui faut des soins … ? »

James ne s'embarrassa pas d'une réponse et se dirigea vers l'espace de soin improvisé le plus proche. Mais alors qu'il allait la poser sur un lit, Lily s'agrippa plus férocement à son cou. James fronça les sourcils déstabilisé. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et cette réalisation le bouleversa plus que de raison. Il fit courir avec précaution sa main contre son dos dans une tentative pour l'apaiser. Il échangea un regard avec la Médicomage qui attendait patiemment, les traces des événements s'étendaient encore clairement sur son visage.

« Lily, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité maintenant chérie, ça va aller. »

Il expliqua vaguement l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé espérant que Lily se calmerait un peu en attendant. Mais Lily continua de s'accrocher. L'étreinte était presque douloureuse mais ce n'est pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus ici & maintenant. James la hissa un peu plus près pour atteindre son oreille. Il parla doucement.

« Lily, nous sommes dehors, tu es en sécurité. Tu veux bien te laisser examiner ? S'il te plait, je suis inquiet.

\- Ne me laisse pas »

Les accents de détresse de la jeune femme lui tordirent le coeur & James laissa ses lèvres s'échouer sur sa tempe une seconde. La peur qu'il avait eut en la voyant inerte au sol était encore tapie quelque part & il laissa le soulagement de la voir vivante excuser ses actions.

« Jamais je ne te laisserais. Je suis là, je ne te quitterais pas. Je te le promets. »

James adressa un regard peu amène à la Médicomage qui semblait vouloir lui administrer un calmant pour l'obliger à se décoller. Il lui fit signe de patienter. L'étreinte dans laquelle Lily les avaient enfermés se desserra lentement et James ne put s'empêcher de le regretter. Elle attrapa fermement sa main, nouant résolument ses phalanges aux siennes et surpris, il guetta l'expression de la jeune femme. Le vide et la terreur qu'il put y lire brièvement l'ébranlèrent. Il traça des cercles au dos de sa main pour tenter de l'apaiser mais il connaissait ces expressions maintenant, il connaissait les limites de ce qu'il pouvait y changer. Elle endura les soins sans trop réagir et fixa ses yeux sur le sol là où il ne pouvait plus les voir. James avait l'impression de souffrir physiquement alors que la Médicomage arrangeait sa jambe et ses brûlures. Il avait mal qu'elle soit blessée, il avait mal de la voir ainsi, il avait mal d'être aussi impuissant. James releva la tête alors qu'un de ses collègues s'avançait vers leur position, son carnet en main, prêt à les interroger. C'était l'une des erreurs de leur formation au Ministère, on ne leur apprenait pas la décence & la compassion. Nom de Merlin, s'il insistait comme il le faisait d'habitude James allait s'énerver. Il coupa court à sa tentative d'une voix glaciale gardant précieusement la main de Lily dans la sienne.

« Non Smith, allez chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Potter tu n'as pas à prendre les décisions, nous devons…

\- Elle est en état de choc. Je ne suis pas disposé à répondre. Je ferais un rapport demain. Allez voir ailleurs.

\- Mais tu…

\- J'ai dit : Allez. Voir. Ailleurs. »

James ponctua sa phrase d'un regard qui voulait dire qu'il ne tolérerait pas d'autres tentatives de discussion. Il se contint cependant, il réservait son regard le plus noir & sa colère à Jess Andrews. Ce crétin avait laissé Lily, il l'avait laissée alors qu'elle était encore sous sa responsabilité. Il se fichait des circonstances ou des imprévus. Cet espèce d'imbécile l'avait laissée face au danger.

La Médicomage indiqua qu'elle avait terminé. James, après l'avoir remercié & s'être assuré qu'ils pourraient transplaner sans risques, s'empressa de reprendre Lily dans ses bras avant qu'elle ait l'idée de protester. Il posa sa veste sur ses épaules, pour vainement tenter de prévenir le contrecoup du choc et le froid mordant. Lily méritait toute son attention, il regrettait déjà de s'être laissé distraire par son collègue même si ça n'avait duré que quelques instants & qu'il n'avait pas lâché sa main. Il la laissa se caler comme elle le souhaitait contre lui et elle se blottit de nouveau contre sa poitrine. James était troublé, bien trop troublé par ce soudain besoin de lui qu'elle manifestait. Par son abandon, par cette fragilité qu'elle lui mettait littéralement dans les bras. Il savait que c'était le choc, il savait que c'était parce qu'il était là, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il avait arrêté ce genre de bêtises depuis longtemps déjà mais…il était heureux d'être cette personne. Il était _là_. Elle l'avait _lui_. Il n'avait pas menti, il ne la laisserait pas, il savait qu'il n'en serait jamais capable. Il pouvait prétendre  & avaler les chimères, prétendre & esquisser des rictus, tenter de se voiler la face. Au fond il savait qu'il la laisserait toujours mener les songes & les chemins de lumières. Alors pourquoi mentir ? James savait qu'au fond il était perdu, perdu depuis longtemps. & il pouvait sans doute se contenter de cette réalisation. Il l'avait fait jusqu'ici. Il espérait simplement que son cœur ne battait pas assez fort dans sa poitrine pour le trahir davantage.

Jess apparu devant eux l'air de vouloir commencer une tirade qu'il espérait pathétique & James eut l'envie brûlante de lui lancer un maléfice. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

« Elle va bien. Je la ramène. Ôtes toi de mon chemin Andrews. »

L'homme se décala en lançant un regard affligé à la jeune femme dans ses bras. Ecœuré James se contenta de s'éloigner laissant de ce fait, d'autres blessés accéder à la zone. La voix de Lily perça cependant.

" Severus était là. Il était avec eux. Il était..."

Sa voix se brisa & elle enfouit son visage contre l'étoffe de sa chemise.

Snape.

Ce lâche. Ce cancrelat était donc avec eux aujourd'hui. Ca ne l'étonnait pas. Ils s'étaient déjà croisés sur le terrain échangeant quelques sortilèges cuisants. Les théories se succédaient dans son crâne et se teintaient d'un rouge de plus en plus soutenu. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il encore s'approcher de Lily ? Comment osait-il-lui faire du mal alors qu'il avait malgré tout une place quelque part dans les pensées de la jeune femme ? Oh ça, James avait tenté de l'ignorer il y a longtemps, il avait tenté de se dire que ça passerait mais Lily Evans accordait de l'importance à Severus Snape. Une importance bien trop grande. Une importance qu'il ne mériterait jamais, dont il ne serait jamais digne. Ce lâche. Cette ordure. James ignorait ce qu'il lui avait fait mais il pouvait assurer que si Lily lui devait son état, il pouvait d'ores et déjà faire ses prières. James s'efforça de retenir le venin qui l'étouffait. Il déposa un baiser sur le crâne de Lily. Une autre bêtise qu'il se pardonnerait plus tard.

James se reprit. Il fallait maintenant s'assurer de leur destination. Vivait-elle toujours chez les Evans ? Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle veuille que ses parents la voient ainsi mais…ils étaient ses parents non ? Il pourrait leur expliquer, lui alléger cette tâche. Pour sa peste de sœur, il ne pourrait rien faire cependant. Il voulait simplement l'emmener où elle se sentirait en sécurité.

« Tu…Est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène chez tes parents ou … ? »

Il l'aurait bien amené chez eux à Londres. Il l'aurait mise à l'abri dans le semblant de sécurité qu'ils s'étaient créés, il aurait pris soin d'elle, veillé sur elle pour que jamais elle n'ait à revivre une telle chose… mais il n'avait pas cette place-là. Lily répondit qu'elle voulait qu'il l'amène « Loin d'ici » & il ne voulait pas la blâmer de vouloir s'éloigner. James transplana alors avec elle dans une petite ruelle près de chez ses parents. Il remonta l'allée avec une vague pensée pour sa dernière visite, pour la caresse éphémère de sa main sur sa joue. Il sonna mais aucune réponse ne vint. La maison semblait silencieuse et ses habitants absents.

« Lily, il n'y a personne. Tu crois que je peux ouvrir ? »

Elle acquiesça & James murmura un alohomora discret avant de pénétrer dans l'entrée. Il allait trouver sa chambre et tenter de lui faire trouver un calme relatif. Il honnissait l'état dans lequel elle était. Il détestait qu'elle souffre. Elle devait se reposer. James savait qu'il trouverait un semblant de calme dans cette paix relative qu'il s'efforcerait de lui apporter. Lily Evans était au centre de toutes ses préoccupations en cet instant & s'il était honnête avec lui-même…

 _Elle l'était la plupart du temps._


	13. Circles

_We're burning out, we're burning down_

 _We're the ashes on the ground_

 _We're burning out, we're burning down_

 _We've fallen underground_

 _The light has fallen from the stars_

 _Now we are sinking through the night_

 _Out of sight we've fallen underground_

 _Pick up the pieces left of us_

 **Circles - Greta Svabo Bech**

James s'avança dans l'entrée et risqua un regard vers Lily toujours blottie contre lui. Elle ne réagissait toujours pas et cette immobilité commençait sérieusement à devenir inquiétante. Il ferma la porte d'un coup d'épaule et se dirigea vers les marches qu'il gravit pour atteindre le premier étage. Les chambres étaient souvent au premier dans ce type de maisons. Il s'arrêta cependant en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de là où il devait aller. James baissa les yeux en réalisant que Lily l'observait l'air surprise qu'il s'immobilise en plein milieu du couloir. Il s'efforça de lui offrir un sourire car il sentait qu'elle s'agitait déjà légèrement.

" Ne me frappe pas mais, si tu pouvais m'indiquer le chemin de ta chambre, ça m'aiderait. "

James n'aurait jamais cru qu'il dirait un jour un truc pareil. Lily cligna des yeux l'air toujours aussi égarée & James envisagea un instant de faire les pièces une par une.

" Ha oui... Euh... C'est la première porte à droite. "

James pénétra dans la pièce qu'elle venait de lui indiquer et la posa avec précaution sur le lit. Ses inquiétudes revinrent au galop. Elle paraissait si frêle dans cette pièce. Il espérait qu'elle était consciente qu'elle était hors de la tempête désormais. Le contrecoup viendrait surement. Bien trop vite. James plongea ses prunelles dans celles de Lily dans l'espoir d'absorber le désarroi qui s'y trouvait. Il aurait voulu garder ses bras autour d'elle et continuer de faire rempart contre le reste du monde. James savait que ses propres fondations étaient tailladées par les fissures. Puis enfin elle parla, enfermée dans sa torpeur elle lui servait une dangereuse accalmie.

" Je n'ai pas fait de déposition James.

\- Ce n'est pas urgent Lily, on pourra s'en occuper plus tard.

\- Je risque d'oublier des détails. "

James fixa le visage fermé de Lily, incertain. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre ça. Le dénouement était encore trop frais dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse considérer les faits. Il ne se démonta pas malgré son soudain besoin irrationnel de se boucher les oreilles. On l'avait formé à ça. Rester calme. Ecouter les victimes. Lily était une victime. Bon sang. Cette simple pensée lui donnait envie de briser quelque chose. Il avait l'impression d'être le plus bouleversé dans toute cette histoire & ça n'avait absolument aucun sens. _Reprend-toi Potter. Reprend-toi._

" Tu veux me raconter ? "

Avec précaution James approcha sa main de la sienne & se mit à sa hauteur. Si elle voulait parler, il devait l'écouter. Elle resserra ses phalanges sur sa peau & son expression terrifiée le poussa à l'étreindre mais James se força à ne pas bouger.

" Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler maintenant.

\- Je n'ai pas envie mais il faudrait peut-être que tu écrives ce que je dis. Pour ne pas oublier. Tu as le droit de prendre ma déposition ?

\- J'ai le droit oui. L'enquête sera assez simple je suppose vu que nous connaissons déjà les responsables."

C'était bien les seuls choses qu'ils leurs laissaient faire au ministère au début de leur formation, la paperasse, l'ennuyeuse paperasse et bien sûr ils étaient les premiers sélectionnés pour aller s'occuper des proches, des victimes & pour prendre les dépositions. Surpris James suivit Lily des yeux alors qu'elle lâchait sa main pour chercher quelque chose dans sa table de nuit avec des gestes fébriles. Elle en sortit finalement un carnet et un drôle de tube transparent avec un capuchon bleu pointu et lui tendit. James considéra un instant l'objet inconnu en se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien servir puis releva ses prunelles sur le visage tourmenté de Lily. Elle avait oublié de lui donner de l'encre… A moins que … ? Le drôle de tube ? L'expression crispée de la jeune femme acheva d'envoyer sa curiosité dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard.

"J'ai bonne mémoire.

\- Tu es certain ? Tu ne dois pas rédiger ?"

Une petite voix dans son crâne s'amusa de son excuse. En règle générale James notait brièvement les dépositions ou il laissait une plume a papote s'en charger s'il manquait de temps (il avait remarqué que ces machins avaient plutôt tendance à perturber les gens). Mais s'il y avait bien une personne sur terre dont James pourrait retenir les mots comme s'ils étaient les siens elle se trouvait en face de lui en cet instant.

" Nous ne sommes pas au Ministère. Si tu me donnes des éléments nouveaux je les ajouterai mais Lily, tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler

\- Je crois que si. Je ne rendrai service à personne en me taisant. Même si ça ne vous aide pas, je ne peux pas me taire. "

Elle était trop calme, bien trop calme & cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il savait quoi faire avec Lily quand les émotions froissaient sa voix, son visage, qu'il avait des indices sur la conduite à adopter. Il fallait qu'elle se repose et non qu'elle s'agite avec des réminiscences. Devait-il réellement la laisser faire cela ? Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se torture l'esprit, elle avait mérité du repos. Mais en laissant ses yeux errer sur ses traits, James accepta l'évidence. Ici, maintenant, elle était simplement plus courageuse que lui.

« D'accord »

Alors James reprit sa paume dans la sienne. Il retint son souffle alors qu'elle inspirait l'air pour se donner du courage.

" J'avais bientôt fini mon service, il était presque 18h... Je m'occupais d'un patient quand... Quand ça a commencé. On a d'abord entendu des détonations et puis des cris... Le sol s'est mis à trembler et puis, ils sont arrivés... Ils étaient deux dans le couloir quand je suis sortie voir, je n'ai pas réussi à en toucher un seul, j'ai dû battre en retraite... Le bâtiment commençait à s'effondrer. J'ai entendu des hurlements plus loin, une femme coincée entre des débris. Les flammes commençaient à atteindre notre étage. Je l'ai sortie de là comme j'ai pu, j'espère qu'elle a réussi à s'enfuir. "

Les mots engloutissaient le sol sur lequel il se tenait & il renonça à éviter la chute quand elle se remit à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur les faits, sur les déductions. Elle dissimula ses yeux derrière ses mèches et James traça des dessins sur sa peau avec son pouce dans une vaine tentative de lui apporter un semblant de soutien mais surtout pour éviter de se jeter sur elle pour chasser les démons qui riaient contre son épiderme.

" Puis, j'ai entendu Rosa... Rosalie. Ma collègue. Elle... Elle a succombé à l'avada kedavra d'un Mangemort. J'ai réussi à le neutraliser mais la fumée commençait à m'intoxiquer alors j'ai couru pour chercher une issue. Le plafond s'est effondré, j'ai réussi à éviter l'impact mais un Mangemort en a profité pour me désarmer, j'étais à sa merci mais un autre morceau de l'étage supérieur est tombé sur lui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ramasser ma baguette parce qu'un autre Mangemort est apparu, il m'a immobilisée et puis... Il m'a reconnue. Il m'a regardée droit dans les yeux. Et puis il a détourné le visage et il s'est enfui comme un lâche mais il m'a libérée je suppose, de son maléfice. J'ai titubé et puis, tout le reste s'est écroulé, je me suis retrouvée bloquée. "

James eu du mal à ne pas grogner sous la rage contenue quand il compris à la voix furieuse et l'air ébranlé de la rouquine de qui elle parlait. Elle l'avait dit plus tôt, elle avait parlé de lui. Merlin il le détestait, il le détestait. Lily avait toujours cru à sa rédemption & lui… ce … ce lâche. Tendu comme un arc James serra les dents et continua d'écouter en tentant de contenir les nuances vermeilles de son paysage.

" Et puis tu es arrivé. Je me suis vue brûler vive dans l'incendie. J'ai cru que... C'était fini. Mais tu m'as retrouvée. Tu as toujours réussi à me retrouver, pas vrai ? "

Sans signe avant-coureur elle releva les yeux & dans tout ce vert, James eut l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire à travers lui. Il aurait voulu lui renvoyer du sens, lui dire que oui, lui dire que ce serait toujours le cas. Il ne la voyait même plus. Il voyait la fumée. Il la voyait elle, par terre, enlacée par les débris et les flammes. A nouveau James voulu dissimuler le monde derrière ses paumes mais il demeura figé dans l'effroi que ce simple souvenir provoquait. S'il ne l'avait pas trouvée ? S'il n'était pas arrivé à temps ? Il se souvenait, il _ressentait_ encore cette affreuse minute où il l'avait cru partie à jamais. C'était sans doute la pire minute de sa vie jusqu'ici. Comme si _lui_ était mort pendant une minute entière. L'oxygène se raréfia et il senti la panique manger toutes ses cellules à nouveau, il pataugeait dans des eaux sombres quand soudain elle se glissa contre lui en tremblant. James aspira l'air et passa ses mains autour de sa taille s'assurant qu'elle était bien tangible. Il n'avait pas le droit de flancher, pas ici, pas maintenant.

" Merci. "

Le mot s'inséra lentement dans son crâne & James le contempla dans tout le non-sens qu'il provoquait. Pourquoi le remerciait-elle ? Comment lui expliquer qu'il lui était impossible de faire autrement ? Comment lui dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais dissocier son existence de la sienne ? Ça sonnait terriblement égoïste & peu lui importait. Qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle soit en sécurité. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait, tout ce qu'il demandait.

" Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

\- Je te dois la vie, je crois qu'un merci est approprié. "

Oh non. Elle n'avait pas à le faire. Elle ne saurait surement jamais combien sa sécurité lui était essentielle. James avait toujours surveillé de loin. Qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle soit saine & sauve. Avec ou sans lui. Elle seule entrait dans ces équations-là. Elle devait sa vie à la chance, la chance qu'il avait eu de la trouver là. Les soubresauts agitaient le corps contre le sien, James glissa sa main contre sa nuque, son dos, la ramenant bien contre lui. Il articula un énième mensonge que, chaque jour, il s'efforçait de transformer en vérité. Pour la rassurer, pour se rassurer & chasser le mauvais flash back qui se répétait dans son crâne.

"Tu es en sécurité maintenant Lily

\- Non, James. Plus personne n'est en sécurité désormais. "

James ne répondit rien à cela, il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il la serra davantage contre lui. La guerre s'étendait autour d'eux, elle prenait presque toute la place, une Ombre positionnant des épées de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sans pitié. James sursauta presque lorsqu'elle lui demanda d'une petite voix s'il allait rester. Il était tellement immergé dans le souci de son état qu'il n'avait pas pensé plus loin. Il voulait évidemment rester, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir vérifier à loisir que l'incendie était bien derrière eux.

"Seulement si tu veux que je reste. J'aimerais que ce soit le cas."

Si elle se rétractait maintenant James savait que la nuit se montrerait cruelle. Il n'était pas un lâche cependant & la fuite n'existait plus depuis trop longtemps. Il savait reconnaitre les potentiels cauchemars quand ceux-ci attendaient leur tour et il s'améliorait dans l'art de les supporter, du moins il aimait le prétendre.

" Je ne veux pas être seule. Je ne veux pas être sans toi. "

Quelque chose se tordit dans sa poitrine et il dut reculer pour scruter les recoins de son visage. La sonnette d'alarme résonna quelque part, lointaine. Le son était brouillé et il pouvait entendre vaguement la voix de Lily deux ans plus tôt. Troublé il chercha l'erreur longuement mais il ne la trouva nulle part. Ni sur sa joue qu'il effleura du bout des doigts, ni dans les orbes vertes qu'elle offrit sans pudeur.

Alors James décida d'être stupide.

Après tout il avait mis son propre cœur dans ses mains. L'erreur venait de lui dès le départ. Il déposa un baiser sur son front comme une promesse & décida de la distraire de sa propre anarchie.

" Tu devrais t'allonger, te reposer.

\- Reste près de moi alors s'il te plaît. "

A ce stade James vacilla entre l'envie de lui dire de ne plus rien articuler & l'envie de chérir les mots pour ce qu'ils étaient. Il ferma les yeux, il devait considérer les mots pour ce qu'ils étaient. Elle pouvait encore souffler sur leur château de papier & le faire s'écrouler. Mais était-ce réellement important ?

" Je ne te quitterais pas. "

James laissa quelques secondes de flottement s'installer entre eux puis voulu s'assurer qu'elle ne manquait de rien.

" Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Je devrais peut être me changer…"

Certes. Ils étaient couverts de cendres. James attendit qu'elle lui dise quoi faire mais au lieu de lui demander de l'aide comme une personne sensée, elle préféra se lever et clopiner jusqu'à sa commode. James retint un soupir désabusé & se leva pour l'obliger à se servir de lui comme appui. Elle le laissa devant la porte et ne lui donna pas l'occasion de s'attarder plus longtemps sur son équilibre plus que douteux. La Médicomage n'avait rien mentionné quant aux précautions à prendre mais James était sûr qu'il fallait en prendre au moins un chouia plus que ça. Bon sang, à force de s'inquiéter pour cette nana il allait avoir des rides.

"Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Appelle-moi si tu as besoin.

\- Promis "

Tu parles. James était sûr que têtue comme elle était, elle serait capable de se noyer là-dessous pour éviter de lui demander de l'aide. James retourna dans la chambre, l'oreille tendue ne savait on jamais, et porta plus d'attention au lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. La réalisation le trouva & James eut l'envie complètement absurde de se mettre à rire.

Merlin.

 _Il était dans la chambre de Lily Evans._


	14. Rainy Zurich

_I'll keep you warm,_

 _Dancing in a downpour,_

 _& I will hold your body slowly turning._

 **The Fray - Rainy Zurich**

 _Il était dans la chambre de Lily Evans._

Il donna à la pièce l'intérêt qu'elle méritait.

James tourna sur lui-même & les photos sur l'étagère attirèrent son attention. Il s'amusa à la vue d'une Lily beaucoup plus jeune que celle qu'il avait connue, ses cheveux roux attachés en couettes et un sourire énorme sur son visage qui faisait écho à celui de sa sœur près d'elle. Il y avait d'autres visages, puis ses parents. Il remercia mentalement un vieil homme qui devait être le grand père de Lily pour les jolies nuances émeraude qu'il lui avait léguées. La couleur n'était pas tout à fait la bonne cependant, le vert était plus vibrant dans les yeux de Lily. Il effleura du regard les souvenirs qui trônaient sur l'étagère, un coquillage, une édition de L'Histoire de Poudlard…

James se dirigea vaguement vers la fenêtre guettant toujours le moindre bruit sourd dans la salle de bain. La neige avait englouti le paysage, l'arbre en face grogna sous les griffes du vent. L'hiver était rude cette année mais ça n'était malheureusement pas seulement du aux caprices du climat. Il aurait préféré que ce fût le cas. James crispa ses mains sur le rebord. Merlin, il était épuisé. Il enchaînait les heures supplémentaires ces derniers temps. C'était plus simple de faire quelque chose plutôt que de se laisser du temps pour penser. Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas s'assurer oralement de l'état de Lily Evans, James décida de retourner vers le petit fauteuil près du lit en attendant. Il se sentait comme un étranger ici, mais c'était assez exaltant, comme s'il pouvait connaître un peu la petite fille qu'elle était avant de le rencontrer. Bien sûr la pièce avait dû changer au fil des ans mais malgré tout, le peu de temps qu'elle passait ici avait laissé de nombreuses traces. James savait cela. Sa chambre chez ses parents n'avait qu'approximativement suivi les aléas de son adolescence puis il avait emménagé à Londres dans l'appartement du vieil oncle de Sirius. & Lily avait emménagé à Londres avec l'autre crétin fini.

Il grognait mentalement contre Jess Andrews quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la table de chevet et y rencontrèrent son propre visage. Oh. James saisit le cadre avec une sensation de chaleur mêlée à une certaine mélancolie. Il n'avait jamais vu cette photo. Le cadrage n'était pas idéal (Sirius n'avait pas compris qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment modifier ça sur un dispositif moldu) mais ils avaient l'air heureux. Lily riait et se retenait à lui. Un bras autour de sa taille, amusé lui aussi, il paraissait récolter les parcelles de son hilarité avec une certaine fascination. Il avait toujours aimé la voir rire de toute façon. James reposa le cadre avec précaution et se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'avait pas vu l'insouciance s'afficher aussi librement sur ses propres traits depuis longtemps…

James ne chercha même pas à chasser le sourire léger qu'il arborait. Après tout, elle gardait une photo d'eux sur sa table de chevet. Il allait se murer dans d'autres réflexion quand Lily apparu dans la chambre en clopinant jusqu'au lit. James se leva prêt à l'aider mais elle avait déjà saisi l'édredon et s'était assise sur le bord. Incertain, James promena ses yeux sur sa silhouette cherchant les signes d'inconfort.

"Tu peux te rafraîchir si tu veux, mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir. Je crois qu'il me reste quelques vieux pulls à toi si jamais... Tu en as besoin..."

Les syllabes hésitantes formèrent lentement du sens et James ne put que la fixer alors que tout ce qu'il avait retenu de son discours était le fait qu'elle avait gardé des affaires à lui. Le léger malaise de Lily s'étendit dans le silence qu'il laissait traîner. Nerveux, James acquiesça et se dirigea résolument dans ce qui devait être la salle de bain.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il referma la porte derrière lui et une fois dans le noir se senti absolument stupide. Bien, il était dans une maison Moldue, Lily lui avait déjà expliqué comment ils faisaient. Au pire, il avait sa baguette. James murmura un Lumos. Donc. La lumière. Un interrupteur. Un bouton. Victorieux, James trouva finalement le dit bouton sur un petit machin blanc et carré. Il l'observa cinq bonnes secondes avant de se décider à appuyer dessus en priant pour qu'aucun bruit strident ou autre catastrophe n'arrive s'il s'était trompé. L'Auror sourit content de lui quand il vit qu'il n'avait pas provoqué de cataclysme.

Il raconterait ça à Remus. Il serait fier.

James entra dans la cabine de douche et accueillit l'eau chaude avec joie. Rapidement il s'affaira à se laver, pressé de s'arracher aux restes de l'incendie qui lui collaient à la peau. Dans son enquête pour trouver une serviette, James, curieux, observa les autres appareils. L'engin collé contre le mur émettait une agréable chaleur dans la pièce malgré l'hiver et il devait reconnaître que c'était plus pratique qu'une cheminée. En revanche, il y avait un machin blanc relié à un fil qui s'enfonçait dans le mur et posé sur un meuble près du lavabo que James trouvait plutôt louche. Après s'être séché et plus ou moins rhabillé (il avait jeté un sort à son jean pour le nettoyer mais son pull brûlé par endroits était définitivement foutu), James le prit dans sa main avec précaution se gardant bien d'appuyer sur le bouton. Il avait déjà vu un objet qui ressemblait à ça chez les officiers de police Moldu mais il ne voyait franchement pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. C'était sans doute dangereux. Il avisa le fil : ça n'était pas du tout pratique en plus. Avec une moue dubitative, James reposa l'objet et retourna dans la chambre. Il faudrait que Lily lui explique pourquoi elle gardait une arme dans sa salle de bain. Il fut rassuré de voir la rouquine sagement assise sur son lit et préféra brouiller le silence le premier.

"Je me suis débrouillé pour mon jean mais la dernière fois que j'ai essayé la magie sur un pull il a fini de la même taille que le chat. Il était fichu de toute façon."

Lily esquissa un rictus et lui désigna l'endroit.

"Le dernier tiroir de l'armoire."

James ouvrit le dit tiroir et fut plus déstabilisé qu'il ne l'aurait cru en découvrant des choses lui appartenant dans la chambre de Lily. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas présumé qu'elle en aurait fait un feu de joie, mais vu le déroulement de leur rupture, il s'était simplement dit qu'au mieux elles seraient dans un carton oublié au fin fond de sa cave, pas pliées soigneusement dans un tiroir. Lui-même avait encore des choses appartenant à Lily. Il avait encore une écharpe & il la ressortait parfois, juste pour effleurer l'étoffe, stupidement comme s'il pouvait ranimer le souvenir qui s'y rattachait. Cette écharpe, Lily la lui avait enroulée précautionneusement autour du cou devant King's Cross alors qu'angoissé de la voir partir pour les vacances de Noël dans l'atmosphère pesante du début de la guerre, il s'était élancé derrière elle pour lui arracher une dernière étreinte, un baiser. Il n'avait jamais supporté d'être séparé d'elle en la sachant en potentiel danger. Il avait dû s'y faire plus tard. James prit résolument le pull crème qui semblait l'attendre et laissa le cachemire fondre sur sa peau. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides et revint se poster près de la jeune femme remontant ses yeux vers les siens. Elle devait être choquée après une journée pareille pourtant elle semblait si calme, bien trop calme. Pourtant, James percevait la détresse qui coulait sur son épiderme comme si c'était la sienne. Il les voyait, ces filaments douloureux qui valsaient dans ses prunelles.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Il lui laissait l'occasion de les lui montrer si elle le voulait. Il pourrait les broyer.

« Je ne sais pas »

James accepta l'excuse, la feinte. Elle prit sa main.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là »

Il pouvait voir la sincérité et il en fut touché.

« Ça n'a pas dû être... Ça ne doit pas être évident de faire ce que tu fais. »

Surpris par la remarque, James resta silencieux puis il dû détourner les yeux. Généralement, il refusait d'admettre ce genre de choses et le sujet n'était jamais abordé. Une guerre était une guerre et, plus que jamais, les Aurors étaient sollicités pour des batailles sordides ou pour compter des victimes. Il avait signé pour ça. Qui était-il pour se plaindre ? Des gens mourraient tous les jours. Pourtant, parfois James se disait qu'à 20 ans il avait fréquenté bien trop de cadavres. Évident ? Ça ne l'était pas, ça ne l'était jamais. La vérité était que James se sentait affreusement impuissant. Certain jours, caché derrière l'environnement faussement normal qu'ils essayaient de préserver pour ne pas céder au chaos il avait envie de hurler. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de laisser la petite voix dans sa tête démolir les discours pleins de conviction qu'il s'acharnait à servir. Il répétait a ses parents que tout irait bien, il répétait aux victimes qu'elles étaient en sécurité qu'on allait s'occuper d'elles. Il demeurait celui qui animait les discussions épiques sur leurs hypothétiques destins après cette guerre. Sirius se joignait allègrement à lui et c'était leur moyen de se rassurer l'un l'autre, leur moyen de résister à toute l'horreur à laquelle ils devaient assister. Mais Lily avait raison, personne n'était en sécurité mais James ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'admettre, encore moins de se plaindre. Il ne pouvait pas parce qu'il était primordial qu'ils gardent espoir même si ce dernier était de plus en plus dur à rencontrer. Mais elle savait, ils savaient tous. Ça n'était pas une question. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle de lui maintenant bon sang ? _Elle_ était celle qui était blessée. Méditant sur sa réponse il fixa leurs mains jointes. L'abandon vint bien avant qu'il ait le temps de le retenir, ou peut-être avait-il lâché ses armes il y a longtemps ? Parce que c'était Lily. Parce qu'après un jour comme celui-ci, il était stupide de prétendre. Ils savaient tous les deux. Les craquelures étaient bien là.

« Certains jours ça n'est pas évident. »

Comme vaincu par ses propres pensées, James la laissa l'entourer de ses bras, comme une poupée de chiffon. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire, il savait qu'il n'était pas celui qui devait être consolé.

« Aujourd'hui ça ne l'était pas du tout parce que je savais que tu étais là-dedans. »

Les mots partirent trop vite, peu importait finalement. James respira le parfum de sa peau. Elle aurait pu mourir aujourd'hui. James se demanda si le simple souvenir faisait ressurgir l'angoisse ou si elle n'était tout simplement pas partie. Il ne pouvait plus se taire maintenant.

« J'ai cru… »

Les mots lui déchiraient la gorge.

« J'ai cru ne pas arriver à temps… Tu ne bougeais plus j'ai… »

Les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge. Lily fit glisser ses mains contre sa nuque pressant légèrement pour qu'il cale son visage dans le creux de son cou. James ferma les yeux sous la caresse familière, il pouvait sentir son pouls s'affoler, cela le réconforta. Elle était là, bien vivante, contre lui. Les soubresauts lui indiquèrent que les sanglots l'avaient assaillie alors James la serra davantage contre lui. Ça le tuait littéralement de ne pas savoir qui réconfortait l'autre mais il décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés. Il tentait de contenir les sanglots. Elle se battait contre la noirceur de son horizon. Néanmoins lorsqu'elle fit un geste pour s'allonger avec lui James paniqua un peu et eu un léger mouvement de recul. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Était-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Qu'allait-il faire quand elle déciderait de s'éloigner à nouveau ? Elle le ferait forcément. Elle le ferait & lui…

Lily s'était crispée & le scrutait l'air terrifiée, James ne s'expliqua pas sa réaction mais cela acheva de le pousser à se rallonger. Il savait où était sa place. Si elle le voulait là, ici & maintenant, il y resterait. James repoussa toutes ses hésitations, il improviserait quand les choses se mettraient à voler en éclat. Il n'allait pas reculer, il n'avait jamais fait cela alors pourquoi le faire en cet instant ? James ne voulait pas avoir de regrets et, quoi de plus regrettable que de passer des minutes de son existence loin d'elle si elle le voulait ici ? Si ça faisait de lui quelqu'un de pathétique ou de stupide, très bien, il acceptait cette définition. Il savait la profondeur des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. C'était une conviction douloureuse & lourde à porter mais il s'y était habitué, il s'était résigné. Elle pouvait bien lui briser le cœur une autre fois. Lentement, James se replaça contre elle et elle noua immédiatement ses bras autour de lui. Glissant ses doigts dans ses mèches désordonnées, Lily embrassa son crâne et ce geste bouleversant de tendresse fit tomber les barrières de papiers qu'il avait tenté vainement de poser. James traça des arabesques contre son dos et se décida à murmurer la surface de ses préoccupations.

« Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

\- Mal ?

\- Ta jambe, tu étais blessée.

\- Ah…Non je ne crois pas.»

Elle _ne croyait_ _pas_. James s'en contenterait. Il déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou pour la remercier du mensonge. Elle s'agita soudain alerte.

« Et toi ? Tu n'as pas été blessé au moins?

\- Je n'ai rien Lily, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tant mieux. »

Souriant contre sa peau, il frissonna lorsqu'elle posa une main contre sa joue et qu'elle se détacha sensiblement pour revenir poser son front contre le sien. Elle était si proche. Ses yeux verts se noyaient sans pudeur dans les siens au milieu des taches de rousseur.

« Merci de rester »

James préféra fermer ses paupières pour cacher l'étendue de son trouble. Il bougea légèrement la tête savourant la caresse de son visage contre le sien et cette étreinte bien trop intime pour l'organe dans sa poitrine qui tambourinait furieusement.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier Lily. Cesse de me remercier.

\- Non James, c'est important que je le fasse. »

James rouvrit les yeux ayant toute la peine du monde à ne pas recouvrir ses lèvres des siennes pour la faire taire. Il alla crocheter délicatement sa nuque, honorant les nombreuses boucles qui s'y trouvait. Pendant un long moment, ils ne bougèrent pas. Il n'osait plus bouger de peur que le décor s'effrite et qu'il se réveille seul dans son lit, le pas décidé de Sirius dans le couloir en fond. (Ce gars faisait à lui tout seul plus de bruit qu'un troupeau de centaures, & les bruits de sabots James en savait quelque chose.). La respiration de Lily se fit régulière et James admira longuement son visage détendu. Elle semblait si fragile. Elle était encore pâle & ses cheveux ressortaient scandaleusement sur les draps clairs. James aurait voulu détourner les yeux, la gorge nouée par une émotion qui le prit par surprise mais il n'en fit rien.

Il aurait pu la perdre aujourd'hui. _Pour toujours._

Merlin il aimait cette femme. Elle avait brouillé les instants d'éternité qu'ils avaient partagés. Elle les avait enfouis dans une parure de mensonge le jour où elle l'avait quitté… et dans ses heures les plus sombres, James se battait avec l'idée que ces instants, aussi beaux qu'ils puissent avoir été, étaient illégitimes. Il les avait volés. Mais rien n'était parvenu à lui faire regretter la moindre seconde pourtant. S'il était un criminel, il ne se repentirait jamais du crime. S'il était un criminel, ils l'étaient tous les deux. Elle lui avait volé quelque chose également, et il avait bien peur qu'elle ne puisse jamais lui rendre. Il ne _voulait pas_ qu'elle le lui rende de toute façon.

Avec précaution il replaça la couette correctement sur son corps puis chercha l'interrupteur sur la table de chevet où son propre sourire le narguait. Dans le noir, sans ses lunettes, James ne distinguait plus clairement Lily alors il déposa délicatement ses doigts sur les siens chassant du mieux possible la vision de son corps léché par les flammes. Il cala sa respiration sur la sienne et le sommeil le trouva apaisé pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps.

James courrait, il fonçait dans une succession de couleurs et de formes plus ou moins distinctes. Il savait simplement qu'il devait continuer de couvrir la distance, regarder par-dessus son épaule était complètement inutile, le danger pouvait venir de n'importe où à ce stade. Les formes autour de lui ressemblaient vaguement à des silhouettes mais lorsqu'il tentait de regarder mieux elles se dissolvaient comme de la fumée. Immatérielles. Il évitait de trop s'y attarder mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était étrange d'être dans cette foule éphémère et d'avoir l'impression d'être le seul fantôme. James n'avait pas peur, _pas vraiment_. L'adrénaline dévorait les réflexions. Elle les transformait en un vague brouillard. Il ne pouvait qu'avancer dans les limbes, partagé entre l'envie réconfortante de voir apparaître un visage familier et l'espoir de n'en voir aucun. Le sol se mit à trembler furieusement et James chuta puis lutta pour se relever. Le sol n'était pas normal. Il s'y enfonçait.

« Rosalie. Non ! Lâchez-moi ! »

La voix perça faiblement. Alarmé, James releva la tête déterminé à trouver sa provenance, à apporter son aide. Il avait envie d'articuler les syllabes qui s'y rattachaient mais sa voix ne lui obéissait plus. Il ne voulait pas trouver Lily dans ces enfers. Quelque chose percuta ses jambes, son épaule, son bras. James était la proie d'un agresseur invisible. Il ne pouvait pas aller trouver Lily. Il ne pouvait rien faire. L'impuissance finit de l'engloutir.

James se réveilla et chercha sa baguette par réflexe. La terre continuait de frémir sensiblement et encore englué dans l'inconscience il crut à une attaque. Ce n'est qu'en entendant son prénom dans des accents déchirants que James replaça le décor, la situation. Lily. Il paniqua avant de comprendre qu'elle était aux prises avec un mauvais rêve. Les contours étaient flous mais James pouvait distinguer les crispations, la terreur lorsqu'il se pencha sur elle en murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Il chercha à atteindre son visage mais elle se débattit furieusement ses bras et ses jambes percutant plus souvent son corps que l'air autour de lui. Elle articulait son nom, celui de Snape entrecoupés de plaintes, de supplications qui lui mirent les nerfs à rude épreuve. L'urgence ne se prêtait pas à un réveil en douceur et James, après avoir rejeté l'idée plusieurs fois par soucis de l'effrayer davantage, finit par l'agripper et la secouer fermement la délivrant temporairement de l'horreur qui se jouait derrière ses paupières.

« Lily ! Réveille toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. »

Il reçut un regard distillé de confusion. Soulagé, James caressa les poignets qu'il tenait dans ses mains avec ses pouces et relâcha lentement la légère pression.

« C'est fini. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Calme-toi, tout va bien. »

Sans qu'il ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit Lily noua ses paumes à son visage. Les yeux enfouis dans les siens elle semblait chercher des traces de batailles et James ne put que la fixer, déstabilisé.

" J'ai cru que... Ils les avaient tous attaqué. Et toi... Tu ne bougeais plus... Tu ne ... "

Les fêlures dans sa voix mêlées aux significations furent suffisantes pour le bouleverser entièrement. James saisi sa taille, sa nuque et l'attira vivement contre lui. Elle noua ses bras à son cou dans un spasme et s'abandonna aux sanglots. Chacune des plaintes le déchirait en deux et il ne pouvait que serrer son enveloppe tremblante, attendant la fin du séisme.

« Je suis là.

\- Je…je ne veux plus revivre ça.

\- Je sais...calme toi chérie. Je suis là. Calme-toi.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver qui que ce soit... Et si je n'arrivais pas à te sauver, toi ? »

Il n'y avait aucune armistice pour les blessures de l'esprit. James ne le savait que trop bien. Il trouvait un écho dérangeant à l'état de la jeune femme dans ses propres hantises et il en avait été victime il y avait à peine quelques heures. Plus que tout, il aurait voulu être en position de la protéger définitivement contre l'adversité, contre les mauvais songes. Il enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec tendresse.

« Je ferais en sorte que tu n'aies pas à le faire.

\- Ça ne me suffit pas.

\- Lily je t'en prie, cesse de penser à des choses pareilles »

La détermination transperçait sa voix mais James savait combien il était difficile d'endormir de telles appréhensions. Il la pressa davantage contre lui. Fermant les yeux il ne chercha pas à distinguer la compassion du parjure. Il fallait qu'elle entende, qu'elle comprenne. Ça n'était qu'un semi-mensonge mais il était prêt à assumer la partie nébuleuse, à l'éviter du mieux possible. James Potter tenait toujours ses promesses.

« Je suis là Lily, je serais toujours là et si tu dois me sauver tu le feras. Je le sais. »

L'étreinte menaçait de lui faire perdre tout sens.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

La voix de Lily était noyée quelque part dans son affliction. James embrassa la courbure de son cou. Il faudrait d'abord que le destin le réduise en miettes. L'Auror apprêtât ses mots des vérités absolues qui palpitaient dans sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il pensait à la femme près de lui.

« Tu ne me perdras pas Lily. Je serais toujours là. Toujours. »

Les sanglots s'étaient presque calmés. James ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Il n'aperçut entre les rayons lunaires qu'un océan vert brouillé par le désarroi avant d'être aspiré. Elle détacha son corps du sien puis empoigna sa nuque pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une urgence et un abandon qui lui donnèrent le tournis. Revenant sensiblement à lui, James lui rendit le baiser glissant ses mains contre ses joues avec douceur, effaçant les restes de larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit apaisée. Ils se rallongèrent et James, encore égaré, la laissa se blottir contre lui à son aise. Elle ne tarda pas à se rendormir mais lui resta éveillé un moment conscient du poids de son corps et de la saveur inédite de leur étreinte, bien que déplorant son goût salé. Il réfléchirait plus tard à tout cela. D'une main il effleura tendrement le dos de Lily et de l'autre il saisit sa baguette. La lumière argentée illumina la pièce et il eut un instant peur que cela réveille la rouquine. Son Patronus le toisa et battit le sol de son sabot droit impatiemment comme pour lui demander ses instructions, et James sourit, un peu amusé, avant d'articuler d'un murmure un message bref pour rassurer Sirius. Ils étaient en guerre, il ne souhaitait pas qu'on s'inquiète inutilement pour lui.

Le cerf bondit vers la fenêtre et forma une petite boule de lumière qui s'envola dans la nuit.


	15. Bloom

_In the morning when I wake_

 _And the sun is coming through,_

 _Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness,_

 _And you fill my head with you._

 _Shall I write it in a letter?_

 _Shall I try to get it down?_

 _Oh, you fill my head with pieces_

 _Of a song I can't get out._

 _Can I be close to you?_

 **Bloom - The Paper Kites**

James sentait l'inconscience le quitter mais il s'accrocha quelques minutes de plus à la sensation de paix qui l'entourait. Les souvenirs de la veille virent lentement s'insinuer finissant de l'éveiller. Il y avait du bruit, des claquements, des pas, des voix. James ouvrit les yeux courageusement encore engourdi par la nuit. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage avant de chercher à tâtons ses lunettes histoire de pouvoir admirer convenablement Lily Evans. Elle s'était redressée sur le lit et l'observait bien qu'avec un peu de tension. Elle le salua d'une voix neutre. Il était étrange de se réveiller près d'elle, il était merveilleux qu'elle soit la première chose qu'il voit en commençant la journée & il était sans doute un peu désolant que James désire tant qu'il en soit ainsi tous les jours. James prit le temps d'admirer l'entièreté de son visage avant de lui sourire tranquillement. Se souvenait elle de leur baiser ou devrait il se contenter des résurgences avec les ténèbres ? Il pourrait s'en contenter…il attendrait pour l'instant.

« Bonjour »

Une voix stridente résonna dans le couloir accroissant soudain la nervosité de Lily. James retint à peine une grimace. Il fallait interdire ce genre de chose au réveil.

« James... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que ma famille te découvre ici... »

James acquiesça lentement. Il n'avait pas trop envie d'allonger la liste de ses fautes & n'était pas sûr que la plus simple explication suffise à Mr Evans (cet homme le rendait nerveux.)

« Je suis assez d'accord. »

Il regrettait qu'ils n'aient pas plus de temps mais il en avait sans doute assez dérobé. James se leva et referma ses doigts sur sa veste l'enfilant d'un même mouvement. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire une bêtise quand il remarqua les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient bien trop de leur position. James eu tout juste le temps de se recouvrir de sa cape d'invisibilité d'un geste rendu fluide par l'habitude avant que Pétunia Evans ne pénètre dans la chambre.

« C'est toi qui as mes boucles d'oreille je parie ? "

Lily jeta un œil à l'endroit où James se tenait et il put voir le soulagement dans ses iris, elle croisa les bras. Pétunia s'impatienta cependant et claqua des doigts d'une façon qui agaça prodigieusement James. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait la blonde mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser chaque fois qu'il y avait un sérieux problème et que la génétique était vraiment une science obscure. Bien sûr, il ne dirait jamais une chose pareille devant Lily à moins de vouloir se suicider. James observa l'irritation s'étendre sur les traits de la rouquine.

« Hé ho, t'es réveillée ou quoi ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais rien emprunté et tu le sais.

\- Si je ne les retrouve pas dans cinq minutes, je vais retourner entièrement ta chambre.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver. »

La porte claqua.

« James tu es encore là ? »

James qui s'était rapproché silencieusement fit passer la cape au-dessus de sa tête, Lily sursauta et étouffa un cri de sa main à temps. James ne put empêcher le fou rire qui le secoua, Lily frappa vaguement dans sa direction et son bras manqua l'auror de quelques millimètres ce qui n'arrangea rien à son hilarité.

« Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, j'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque bon sang.

\- Navré. »

James continua de sourire amusé, pas désolé pour une mornille. Il retira sa cape.

« Pétunia risque de revenir si elle ne trouve pas ce qu'elle cherche.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas juste verrouiller ta porte ?

\- Je n'ai pas de verrou à ma porte... »

Non elle avait juste une baguette magique mais James acquiesça poliment.

« Je vois.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ramener des garçons ici. La question ne s'est donc jamais posée. »

James savait qu'il souriait comme un idiot là tout de suite mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était donc le premier garçon à pénétrer ici. Il avait envie de danser comme un troll.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu passes par la fenêtre.

\- Pas de problème. »

La fenêtre. C'était plutôt cliché. Mais James s'amusa de la situation, il allait donc sortir de la chambre de Lily Evans par _la fenêtre_. Tout était normal. Elle clopina puis ouvrit le panneau qui glissa avec un grincement.

« Normalement, tu devrais pouvoir descendre grâce à l'arbre. Je le faisais tout le temps quand je voulais voir... Enfin peu importe. »

ARGH. Il ne voulait pas savoir si elle allait voir Snape, la nuit, le jour ou à la Saint Glin-Glin. James décida d'ignorer son dernier commentaire afin d'éviter de grincer des dents. Servilus n'allait pas lui saper sa bonne humeur.

« On se croirait dans un de tes films Moldus. »

Sauf que là il n'était pas l'amant, plutôt l'ex petit ami maléfique et trop collant. James avisa l'arbre en question, il avait envie de rire.

« Tu t'amuses comme un fou ou je rêve, Potter ?

\- La situation est assez comique Evans, tu me fais sortir par _la fenêtre_. »

Avant qu'elle ait le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit ou de protester James posa ses lèvres sur son front.

« Bonne journée Evans. Tu es ravissante aujourd'hui. »

Les joues de Lily se colorèrent d'une façon adorable et James sourit en coin content de lui.

« Bonne journée. Sois prudent. Et James...

\- Hm?

\- Merci. Et non, je n'arrêterai pas. File. »

Cette fille était incorrigible, James enjamba rapidement l'encadrement et se servit de l'arbre comme prise, il sauta et atterri aisément en bas. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme toujours à sa fenêtre.

« Evans ? »

James ne put retenir son rictus lorsque Lily lui donna son attention.

« J'espère que ça t'a plu parce que j'aurais pu transplaner directement. »

Les joues de Lily prirent une teinte plus écarlate.

« Frimeur. »

James reprit sensiblement son sérieux.

« Repose-toi d'accord ?

\- Promis. Et toi, prends soin de toi, ok ?

\- Moi ? Toujours. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, un geste qui lui était bien trop familier. James accrocha ses yeux à sa silhouette avant de transplaner. Cette journée serait forcément géniale, après tout il s'était réveillé auprès de Lily Evans.

Sirius & Remus se tournèrent vers lui dès qu'il passa le seuil. Sirius arborait un rictus qui lui mangeait le visage & ils le regardaient tous les deux avec des yeux de Strangulot frit.

« Oh Lunard, tu es là

\- Oh Cornedrue, _tu_ es là… »

S'ils croyaient qu'il allait dire quoique ce soit ils se mettaient la baguette dans le… James fut coupé dans ses pensées par une blonde qui semblait être en train d'émerger, ses cheveux en désordre rivalisaient avec les siens. Elle demanda en baillant à Sirius où se trouvait son chemisier & son crétin de meilleur ami lui répondit très calmement qu'il devait être dans la cuisine, sous le chaudron, à gauche.

« Il a passé une bonne nuit, regarde comme il a l'air idiot.

\- Tu veux dire plus idiot que d'habitude ? Parce que tu vois il a toujours eu cet air un peu débile qui doit je suppose avoir un certain charme mais…»

Remus & Sirius le scrutaient encore comme deux chouettes hulottes. James leur offrit son air le plus blasé.

« Peter n'est pas là ?

\- Non Jamesounet, Peter n'est pas là mais si Peter était là je suis certain qu'il serait très curieux de savoir comment s'est passé ta nuit & si tu étais vraiment avec qui je pense que tu étais.

\- Patmol, tu dois envisager le fait que James ne veuille pas nous dire avec qui il était…

\- Tu veux dire avec qui il pense qu'il était.

\- Oui, ça pourrait être n'importe qui après tout…

\- La reine d'Angleterre par exemple.

\- Ou un eunuque.

\- Ou un eunuque de la Reine d'Angleterre.

\- La reine d'Angleterre a des eunuques ?

\- Remus, voyons, nous avons été un grand Empire ! Sois fier de ton pays. »

Quand Sirius mit théâtralement la main sur son cœur et commença à chanter l'hymne national, James atterré décida de monter dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte & balança sa veste dans un coin. Il ne s'embarrassa pas d'ouvrir les volets, il comptait se reposer un peu. Il fallait qu'il aille au Ministère, il allait surement se faire remonter les bretelles pour être parti ainsi la veille mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que ça. Il improviserait. James s'assit sur son lit et se passa une main dans les cheveux, il avait une petite heure pour se reposer. Il allait s'allonger quand son lit se mit à bouger. C'était quoi ce bordel encore ?

« AAAAAAAAAAAAH. »

James se leva d'un bond et se retourna pour faire face à la jolie brune très-peu-ok-pas-du-tout habillée dans son lit qui venait de hurler. C'ETAIT QUOI CE BORDEL ENCORE ? Sirius arriva dans la chambre comme un boulet de canon armé de sa baguette.

« Mais enfin Cornedrue qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ?

\- Qu'est ce que _j'ai_ fabriqué ? Il y a une fille nue dans mon lit Sirius.

\- Heu… Joyeux anniversaire ?

\- Maureen enchantée. »

James se tourna vers la jeune femme qui le regardait maintenant avec un air intéressé, il essaya d'ignorer le fait qu'elle était toujours à poil & ne semblait pas du tout gênée par la chose. Il prit la main qu'elle lui tendit machinalement.

« James Potter.

\- C'est un eunuque.

\- Je ne suis p… »

Sirius l'agrippa et l'entraina hors de la chambre jusqu'au couloir.

« Toi ! Tu m'as réveillé à trois heure du matin avec ton foutu machin à cornes, tu n'as pas honte ? Je comprends pourquoi tu pouvais être encore réveillé à trois heures du matin Jamesie mais il y a d'autre gens sur terre, qui n'ont pas la même chance.

\- & toi tu t'es encore « trompé de chambre » ? Nom d'un chien Sirius tu aurais pu me pr…

\- POTTER ! »

Devant le doigt menaçant que Sirius brandit, James décida d'abdiquer exaspéré.

« D'ACCORD CA VA. Nom d'un…CANARI ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

\- Quoi beau brun tu n'as pas apprécié la vue ? »

Les deux Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers la nana qui venait de sortir de la chambre juste un peu plus habillée que précédemment.

« Hein ? Non. Si ! »

James préférait ne pas devenir eunuque pour de vrai aujourd'hui. La voix amusée de Remus résonna depuis le hall.

« Ca va là-haut ? C'est encore James qui a hurlé ? »

Ça devenait grave, il fallait qu'il change d'amis.

Navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Je vais tenter de poster plus régulièrement à partir de maintenant.

H.


	16. I go crazy

_Three words, two hearts, one maybe._

 _Say something before I go crazy._

\- **Orla Gartland**

James balança les feuilles sur son bureau et se passa une main lasse sur le visage en pestant. Ce dossier lui prenait la tête, cette affaire lui prenait la tête, Fol Œil lui prenait la tête. Il ne voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt de s'attarder sur des affaires domestiques en pleine guerre. Le mari avait clairement tord dans l'histoire, - déjà il avait une vraie tronche de connard- et même sa femme n'avait pas l'air très rationnelle dans ses accusations. James était certain que, malgré ses efforts pour le nier, le mari avait bien une liaison avec la brune timide qu'il avait dû interroger. Les preuves devenaient bien trop accablantes. Quant aux galions soit disant volés il était certain qu'ils s'étaient subitement trouvés utiles pour acheter les bijoux ostentatoires de la jeune femme. James soupira. Il n'avait pas fait deux ans d'étude pour être Auror pour se retrouver à résoudre un remake des Feux de l'Amour. Cette foutue mascarade lui mettait les nerfs en pelote, ils avaient d'autres choses à faire, des choses plus importantes. Ils étaient en guerre nom d'un troll des montagnes.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et son soit-disant meilleur ami fit irruption dans la chambre et posa son postérieur sur le satané dossier.

« Cornedrue. »

James se contenta d'hausser les sourcils en voyant le rictus bien trop large de Patmol. Il adorait Sirius mais s'il lui demandait encore une fois de prétendre que les sous-vêtements que Maureen avait retrouvés partout dans la chambre de son ami étaient là par une quelconque coïncidence, James allait le frapper. Il était à court d'excuses stupides & il n'arrivait pas à croire que la Vélane avait gobé la dernière en date. En effet, il n'était pas certain que Walburga Black portait des choses aussi…aguichantes, il n'était pas certain non plus de vouloir en avoir la confirmation - & l'image mentale avait été assez traumatisante pour lui & pour son ami, merci beaucoup. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Maureen avait semblé trouver la chose tout à fait normale. Comme si James était censé avoir la moindre idée de la couleur des petites culottes de Mrs Black (& comme si Sirius en faisait collection dans sa chambre), brrr. NON MAIS BRR.

« Arrête de faire cette tête de Troll, tu vas avoir des rides et tu vas ressembler à Kreattur. Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de ressembler à Kreattur, James, cet elfe est un cauchemar sur pattes. »

Sirius semblait s'amuser comme un fou, James lui lança son regard le plus blasé en espérant qu'il finirait par cracher le morceau très vite. Ils avaient dû dormir trois heures, il voulait en finir avec ce foutu dossier et aller s'étaler dans son lit.

« Il y a quelqu'un à la porte pour toi mon chou. Tu devrais te dépêcher.  
\- Qui ?

\- Le Baron Sanglant, je crois qu'il veut récupérer ses chaînes, ce fantôme a décidément de drôles de tendances.

\- A côté de toi c'est un Saint.

\- Une auréole jurerait avec ma carnation. Tu devrais vraiment y aller Jamie, je ne suis pas sûr qu'Evans apprécie l'attente, enfin elle pourrait admirer le merveilleux travail que j'ai fait pour repeindre cette fichue porte et ... »

Mais James était déjà dans l'escalier, il allait assommer ce crétin de Black & le faire léviter au plafond toute la soirée en guise de chandelier. Lily était encore là, il pouvait voir les ombres par l'interstice sous la porte. La main sur la poignée, James voulut stupidement faire demi-tour. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait se comporter avec la rouquine. Elle n'avait pas essayé de le recontacter. Il avait tenté de donner du sens aux paroles & aux gestes. Il n'arrivait cependant pas réellement à mettre tout ça sur le dos de l'oubli et de la peur et ça le rendait dingue de voir qu'encore une fois l'espoir était bien là. Tout était bien trop emmêlé, bien trop compliqué. James ouvrit la porte. Il prit le temps d'enlacer visuellement la silhouette de la jeune femme devant lui, de ses chaussures qui tapotaient nerveusement le sol à ses joues rougies par le froid. Il s'efforça de chasser toutes expressions traitresses et passa nerveusement ses mains dans le désordre de ses mèches. Il l'invita à entrer.

Merde, il ÉTAIT dans un remake des Feux de l'Amour.

« Je ne reste pas longtemps je voulais juste…  
\- Entre. »

James se dirigea vers le salon avec des gestes un peu décousus, sans attendre qu'elle réponde ou même le suive. Bon sang, il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait tout à coup mais il sentait l'agacement s'étendre sous son épiderme. Pourquoi avait-elle attendu aussi longtemps pour venir ? Est-ce qu'il avait été tellement crevé qu'il avait eu des hallucinations pendant la nuit ? ELLE l'avait embrassé. ELLE s'était accrochée à lui comme s'il était le seul point d'encrage restant dans l'Univers. James soupira. Il avait dû avaler de sacrés drogues si tout cela n'avait été qu'un songe, ou peut être que la rouquine l'avait assommé ? James grinça des dents, il tournait toujours le dos à la jeune femme qui s'avança finalement d'un pas hésitant.

Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la fin de sa phrase et il jurait par merlin que si elle venait lui dire qu'elle s'était remise avec l'autre abruti il faudrait vraiment mettre une fin à toute cette histoire insensée. Pour de bon. Il n'avait plus la patience, plus l'énergie d'être le seul crétin à courir après des chimères. Elle le rendait bien trop vulnérable. Ils étaient au milieu d'une foutue guerre. Il ne pouvait pas…Il n'avait pas le temps de… James serra & desserra les poings pour se calmer. Il était ridicule. Il se comportait comme un imbécile. Il se tourna vers Lily.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
Non je ne…  
Bien. »

De là où il était, il pouvait discerner la silhouette de Sirius qui lui faisait des signes étranges quelque part dans le couloir derrière Lily. S'il décidait de débouler dans la pièce maintenant il allait l'étriper & faire des guirlandes de Noël avec ses intestins. James, distrait, lui lança un regard peu amène. Soit il lui disait de se trancher la tête comme ce bon vieux Nick, soit il lui conseillait de la fermer. James était plutôt d'accord avec les deux propositions à ce stade. Sirius agrippa ce qu'il était venu chercher & retourna vers l'étage non sans une dernière grimace explicite. James failli perdre patience quand finalement Lily se décida à parler.

« Il y a ce bal, à Saint Mangouste, & je me demandais si tu voudrais m'y accompagner.»

James sentit ses sourcils se froncer, Lily leva ses yeux trop verts pour les poser sur son visage. Il avait entendu parler de ce bal de charité, ses parents étaient invités et ils l'avaient pratiquement supplié d'y aller en leur nom (sa mère avait sorti le grand jeu, elle lui avait fait des cookies). James s'était dit qu'il y ferait peut être un saut histoire de faire acte de présence mais il ne savait même pas si on lui donnerait sa soirée. Sirius & Maureen y allaient, James supposait que Sirius avait sauté sur l'occasion pour exhiber la jeune femme devant Papa & Maman Black histoire de les agacer (& à dire vrai, James avait bien envie de voir leurs têtes).

« Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux y aller avec moi ? »

Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à la fermer.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, James. »

Lily se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. James ne put que la fixer alors que son irritation grandissait. On ne pouvait pas faire plus...générique. Il voulait parler, il voulait des réponses, il voulait quelque chose qui pourrait lui indiquer qu'ils n'allaient pas droit dans un mur, encore une fois.

« Est-ce que tu me demandes ça parce-que tu n'as trouvé personne d'autre et parce que tu sais que ce cher James dira surement oui ? »

Lily se crispa à ses intonations sarcastiques. Voilà. Il devenait une véritable drama queen et ne pouvant rester planté là comme l'idiot qu'il était alors il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et fixa un point quelconque dans le ciel grisâtre. L'amertume finirait bien par l'engloutir.

« Non et non. Tu n'es pas un substitut si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. »

Son ton était glacial mais il pouvait sentir qu'elle était blessée. Il voulait lui dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses sur sa liste d'inquiétudes et qu'il n'avait juste plus envie de la laisser faire il ne savait quoi encore de ses fichus sentiments. Il en avait marre des sentiments. Bon sang. Il en avait assez. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme Sirius ?

« Je…je voulais juste passer une soirée en ta compagnie, pour une fois, loin des drames. »

James soupira. Il voulait aussi d'une soirée plus calme, où il ne débarquerait pas avec un œil au beurre noir ou aurait à supporter un petit copain dérangé ou se sortir d'un foutu incendie.

« Je viendrais avec toi. Tu le sais »

& c'était bien ça le problème. Elle savait. Il ne pouvait pas dire non à ça. L'idée d'avoir Lily à son bras pendant toute une soirée lui faisait le même effet que lorsqu'il prenait son balai pour voler et il se détestait pour cela.

« J'ai l'impression de t'y forcer. C'était... Inapproprié que je te demande de m'accompagner?"

Inapproprié ? Elle se fichait de lui ou quoi ? James laissa échapper un léger rire nerveux et appuya son front contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas s'il était en colère, extrêmement frustré ou juste désespéré. Dans tous les cas, il était pathétique et la situation lui échappait complètement.

« Tu ne m'y force pas. »

Son ton résigné dut l'embarrasser davantage. Il pouvait entendre Lily s'agiter derrière lui.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de te réjouir à cette perspective... Ne te sens pas forcé, je peux très bien y aller seule si tu préfères que... Qu'on en reste là.  
\- Qu'on en reste là ? »

Sa voix se brisa quelque part entre l'incrédulité et la fureur. Il avait stupidement envie de lui hurler dessus. Que voulait-elle de lui ? Qu'avait-il de plus maintenant ? Il se retourna et passa une main rageuse dans ses mèches. Il aurait été génial que son cerveau se remette à fonctionner, qu'il puisse dire quelque chose d'intelligent ou bien d'assez éloquent pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il était vraiment à bout. D'abord elle le plaquait sans préavis, ensuite deux ans plus tard elle venait chez lui comme une fleur, elle n'expliquait que dalle mais faisait bien comprendre qu'elle venait pour lui & qu'elle pensait qu'il l'attendrait encore sagement, elle l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait & puis c'était silence radio pendant des jours.

Cette fille avait un problème.  
Du vide. Du vide. Encore & encore. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient & James en avait assez de brasser de l'air. Il se retourna vivement et croisa les bras.

« Dis moi Evans, où est-ce qu'on en est exactement ?! »

James fut désolé de ne pas savoir comment interpréter l'expression de la rouquine. Cette situation avait un goût amer de déjà-vu. James, résigné, déposa ses prunelles près des nuances émeraude. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne voulait plus jouer.

« Moi je sais où je suis Lily, j'ai toujours su où j'étais. »

Les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge et il se força à ne pas se détourner à nouveau. La rouquine le scrutait l'air de vouloir déchiffrer son expression.

« Très bien alors tu dois savoir si tu as vraiment envie qu'on aille ensemble à cette soirée ou non. »

La déception lui fit courber la nuque alors qu'il esquissait un demi-sourire désabusé. Il était en colère et ce depuis qu'elle était partie sans doute. Toute cette histoire avait ravivé toutes les plaies et malgré les mois, les années, la situation était la même. C'était absolument ridicule et il ne savait plus comment donner le change. A 17 ans, il avait sauté à pieds joints. Il l'avait vu débarquer avec ses merveilleuses taches de rousseur et ses yeux trop verts. « _James veux-tu aller à Pré au Lard avec moi ?_ ». Il avait souri pour chasser l'incrédulité et l'espoir qui gonflait ses poumons. Il avait joué un peu, pour être sûr, pour ne pas s'emballer pour rien. Il avait fait l'idiot et la bêtise avait été merveilleuse. Il avait 17 ans. Le vent emmêlait ses cheveux  & le soleil profitait de ses derniers instants, là contre la joue écarlate de Lily Evans et il lui avait semblé que le ciel était plus beau alors qu'elle lui demandait enfin de partager un bout du sien. Il avait dit oui.

« J'ai vraiment envie de venir avec toi à cette soirée Lily. »

Ils n'avaient plus 17 ans.

« Mais ? »

Lily gigota nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Ils n'avaient plus 17 ans. James secoua la tête.

« J'essaierais d'être agréable, c'est promis. »

James savait par cœur, il connaissait la brulure quand on s'approchait trop près des astres mais il ne pouvait pas nier que les moments d'éternité se trouvaient à ces endroits précis. Peu importe que l'éclat des étoiles ne soit pas le même pour Lily Evans. Elle avait demandé après tout.

« Tu es toujours agréable James. »

Ils n'avaient plus le temps pour ces conneries.

Il avait couru sous la neige pour sa paume dans la sienne après tout.

« A quelle heure veux-tu que je vienne te chercher ?  
\- Je peux venir te chercher moi. »

James acquiesça. Mr Evans lui laisserait donc la vie sauve encore quelques temps, ça n'était pas plus mal. Lily continua sa danse nerveuse d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Pardon. Je n'ai pas l'impression de m'y être prise correctement pour t'inviter. J'ai juste envie... De passer du temps avec toi et je croyais que ce prétexte était une bonne idée. »

Les intonations froissées lui firent mettre un pied devant l'autre et sans même y penser il se retrouva à emprisonner la main de la rouquine entre ses doigts. Pas de marche arrière.

« C'est une bonne idée. »

Il avait couru sous la neige pour sa paume dans la sienne.

« Tu es sûr ? J'ai l'impression d'agir égoïstement.  
Non, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi également. »

Elle noua ses doigts aux siens alors qu'il allait amorcer un retrait ne sachant que faire de son geste.

« Est-ce que tu es consciente que tu vas devoir me supporter toute une soirée ?  
\- J'y compte bien. »

James rejouait les mêmes cartes qu'au début de leur relation, s'ils étaient bloqués à cette case-là très bien. Il remonta ses yeux sur son visage, sur ses taches de rousseur.

« D'accord. Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?  
\- Quoi ? Non ! »

James ne put retenir un sourire devant les sourcils haussés de Lily.

« Il fallait que je pose la question. »

Elle leva ses yeux vers le plafond amusée. Le geste familier agit comme un baume et James se détendit. Il avait le droit d'être stupide, Lily valait le coup d'être stupide.

« Je suis saine d'esprit, on ne m'a pas lancé d'Impero aujourd'hui. »

Le coin de ses lèvres resta près de ses fossettes & il la laissa continuer.

« Bien sur si j'étais sous cette emprise c'est ce que je te dirais mais tu es censé détecter ce genre de trucs Monsieur l'Auror. »

COMME SI IL N'AVAIT QUE CA A FAIRE (surtout quand elle se mettait à l'appeler « Monsieur l'Auror »).

« C'est vrai. »

Pfeu.

« Crois tu que j'ai été soumise à l'Imperium ? »

James profita de l'occasion pour laisser ses yeux voguer vaguement sur sa silhouette affichant un air sceptique. Elle changea sensiblement de position.

« Je ne sais pas Sirius est dans la pièce d'à côté après tout. Enfin, si c'était son œuvre, je crois que tu serais bien moins subtile.  
\- Oui je crois que je ne porterais déjà plus rien. »

James s'esclaffa au ton absolument sérieux de la jeune femme et n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre ou d'articuler quoique ce soit qu'elle posait une main sous son menton en attirant ses yeux aux siens. Surpris et un peu hébété, James n'osa plus bouger et chercha vainement la première connerie venue à dire sans succès.

« Je voulais vraiment y aller qu'avec toi, compris ? Personne d'autre, et je ne suis pas malade.»

Les mots étaient soulignés d'intonations définitives & James ne put qu'acquiescer et articuler un vague « d'accord ».

« Maintenant que ce point est précisé, je devrais peut-être te laisser tranquille. »

James ouvrit la bouche bien décidé à protester sur ce point mais des gloussements prononcés dans l'entrée l'interrompirent dans son élan.  
Ah. Oui. _Maureen._

 _J'avais dis que je voulais poster plus souvent, je ne l'ai pas fait, j'en suis navrée. Je voulais poster ça hier pour l'anniversaire de cette chère Lily & puis finalement je n'ai pas pu. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des commentaires. :)_


	17. I Will Wait

_These days of dust which we've known will blow away with this new sun._

 _-_ **Mumford & Sons**

 _James ouvrit la bouche bien décidé à protester sur ce point mais des gloussements prononcés dans l'entrée l'interrompirent dans son élan._  
 _Ah. Oui. Maureen._

« James ! »

Maureen traversa le salon et se jeta à son cou. Il lança un regard désespéré à Sirius qui se contenta de sourire comme un crétin, prêt à éclater de rire alors que sa copine envahissait son espace personnel. James ne savait pas comment faire comprendre à la jeune femme que sa manie de se coller à lui à la moindre occasion - qui était plutôt surprenante au début – devenait vraiment pesante. Il était très conscient de l'effet qu'il avait en général sur les femmes et ce n'était pas la première situation étrange dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé (avec son goût pour l'aventure et Sirius Black comme meilleur ami on ne pouvait pas trop faire autrement) mais Maureen était plutôt extrême dans son genre.

« Je suis si contente de te voir James, je pensais que tu serais au Ministère, tu travailles trop. Sirius est pareil il n'a jamais assez de temps pour moi. »

Maureen ponctua sa tirade d'une moue puis se tourna vers Lily.

« Salut, moi c'est Maureen. »

James avisa le sourire crispé de Lily et ouvrit la bouche pour donner un semblant de décorum à ce qui venait de se passer mais Maureen se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine avec Sirius. Bien, au moins il n'avait pas à amorcer les présentations.

« Je vais y aller. Je ne voudrais pas déranger vos plans à toi, Sirius et sa copine.  
\- Je ne veux pas faire partie des plans de Sirius et Maureen, merci bien. »

Maureen n'était franchement pas repoussante. D'accord. Mais qu'est ce que Lily s'imaginait encore ?

« Je crois qu'elle est en partie Vélane. »

James se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et Lily marmonna vaguement quelque chose qu'il ne put pas saisir.

« Elle est un peu flippante si tu veux mon avis.  
\- C'est pas ce que tu disais quand j'étais dans ton lit Jamesounet ! »

BON SANG. Ça devenait grave. James fronça les sourcils en voyant Lily pâlir et s'entendit répondre bêtement :

« Je n'ai rien dit quand tu étais dans mon lit pour la simple et bonne raison que tu t'es mise à hurler Maureen. »

Cette conversation partait vraiment dans une direction étrange. Il allait vraiment devoir parler à Sirius de ses goûts douteux en matière de nanas.

« C'est parce que tu m'as surprise. »

Avec désespoir James se tourna vers Sirius qui s'était apparemment enfin décidé à parler tout sourire.

« Oui, elle a cru que les cheveux de James allaient l'attaquer. »

Par Morgane, il fallait que quelqu'un les attaque. Maintenant. Tout de suite. L'apocalypse. Le Calamar Géant. Il voulait être tranquille avec Lily nom d'un Hippogriffe ! D'ailleurs, la jeune femme était vraiment livide. James paniqua en réalisant qu'elle était restée debout tout ce temps, après ses blessures qui n'étaient pas si vieilles, ça ne devait pas être conseillé. L'envie de la prendre avec lui et l'emmener loin des deux dérangés avec qui il partageait l'appartement ces derniers jours s'imposa mais dépassé, James ne put que s'empresser de suivre la rouquine alors qu'elle articulait un « Je vais y aller » brusque en courant presque vers la porte. La situation lui échappait.

« Lily ? Je suis désolé, cette fille est un peu surexcitée et…  
\- Je ne veux pas savoir. »

La jeune femme chercha à agripper la poignée avec des gestes maladroits et James fronça les sourcils. Elle avait peut-être déjà changé d'avis ? Ce serait un record, tiens. Il reconnaissait que la discussion avait été crispée et pleine de fantômes mais ils l'avaient désamorcée. James se saisit brièvement de son bras avant qu'elle ne tourne la poignée. Il n'avait pas attendu deux semaines sans aucune nouvelle pour que ça se termine ainsi.

« Hey. Evans, arrête. Tu as vraiment l'air malade là. »

Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle aille tomber dans les pommes quelque part bêtement. Un rire nerveux lui répondit et James voulu grogner de frustration. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore ?

« Je crois que je vais finir par arrêter de me pointer à l'improviste chez toi. Ça finit toujours mal. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, prêt à exprimer son incompréhension profonde…

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu… »

& soudain tout fit sens. Maureen. Son lit. Oh.

James avait envie de rire.  
Merlin. Zeus. Le panthéon entier.

« Bon sang, tu es stupide Lily. »

Lily redoubla d'efforts pour s'en aller mais James appuya contre la porte pour la refermer empêchant momentanément toute tentative de fuite. Il fallait qu'il clarifie.

« Laisse-moi partir !  
\- Lily bon sang, donne moi une minute pour t'expliquer. »

Elle le fusilla du regard en s'agitant nerveusement bloquée entre lui & la porte. James lâcha la porte et recula pour lui laisser de l'espace puis planta ses prunelles dans les siennes.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines Evans mais si ça implique moi et cette fille pardonnes moi mais ça devra rester dans le domaine du fantasme perturbant.  
\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

Son rire nerveux et froid le surpris autant qu'il le mit mal à l'aise. C'était dérangeant & insensé que Lily ai une telle réaction. James grogna.

« Oh je t'en prie ! Comme si tu avais quoique ce soit à lui envier ! »

Maureen ? _VRAIMENT ?_ Il avait envie de la secouer. Il avait déjà vu une certaine insécurité chez la jeune femme lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble mais n'avait jamais vraiment compris sa provenance.  & ici & maintenant, ça n'en était que plus déroutant mais lui mots de la Médicomage l'achevèrent :

« Si elle a réussi à atterrir dans ton lit, je crois que j'ai tout à lui envier au contraire. »

James scruta son visage alors que les mots inattendus faisaient sens dans son crâne dans un concert à la fois euphorisant & profondément… perturbant.  
Il avait envie de l'embrasser.  
& c'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de flirter avec moi Evans ? »

Cette fille allait le tuer à force de maltraiter ses nerfs.

« C'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarque Potter ? Tu es long à la détente. »

Un rire nerveux s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Le moment durait une éternité. C'était bien. Elle était près, trop près, pas assez. Il y avait trop de choses qu'il avait envie de voir dans les yeux de la jeune femme pour pouvoir déchiffrer quoique ce soit avec certitude. James pouvait voir les traces d'agacement et de tension cependant et s'affaira à dissiper l'entièreté du malentendu.

« Merlin Lily, tu es stupide. »

Elle grommela.

« J'espère que j'ai d'autres qualités, il parait que je n'ai rien à envie à cette… peu importe.  
\- C'est vrai tu es stupide et merveilleuse. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais James continua.

« D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que ce fameux soir où Maureen a atterri dans mon lit, j'étais avec toi. Je l'ai trouvée là en rentrant.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là alors ? Elle a des soucis d'orientation peut être ? »

James se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire, il était presque sûr qu'il risquait des conséquences fâcheuses. Lily était bien trop adorable ainsi. Il se pencha vers elle l'air de lui murmurer un secret d'état, bien conscient qu'ils étaient toujours bien trop près.

« Je ne suis pas sensé critiquer les pratiques de mon meilleur ami ni les divulguer mais il semblerait qu'elle ne devait pas croiser une autre personne qui se trouvait déjà dans la chambre de Sirius. Bien sur Patmol a trouvé ça logique d'utiliser ma chambre. »

Il ponctua sa dernière remarque d'une grimace. Elle roula des yeux et James savoura le geste qu'elle avait esquissé si souvent en sa présence.

« J'espère que tu as désinfecté tes draps par le feu »

Cette fois, James ne put retenir son rire et s'appuya plus nonchalamment à la porte en voyant qu'elle s'était calmée. Il regretta immédiatement leur proximité.

« Hm hm… ensuite je les ai balancés par la fenêtre.  
\- Bien, une bonne chose de réglée. »

Lily sembla scruter la moindre parcelle de son visage, indécise. Le malentendu s'évaporait lentement et James laissa le silence envelopper le reste. Il ne se gêna pas pour s'abreuver des traits de la jeune femme également.

« Je suis peut-être un peu stupide.  
\- Je te mentirais si je te disais que ça ne me fait pas plaisir que tu le sois un peu.  
\- Bien au moins ça aura amusé l'un de nous deux. »

Ses joues avaient pris une adorable teinte rosées qu'il avait désespérément envie d'effleurer.

« Tu es vraiment compliquée à cerner Lily Evans.  
\- Je le suis bien moins que tu ne le crois. »

Ah oui ? Ce n'était pas un manuel qu'il lui faudrait pour comprendre cette femme, c'était une encyclopédie ou une bibliothèque entière. James se rendit compte qu'il se sentait bien, là, dans ce silence suspendu avec Lily Evans. Il était vraiment heureux de la voir, de pouvoir s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Sa silhouette dans les flammes hantait ses nuits trop souvent ces temps-ci.

« Ta jambe va mieux.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu es retournée travailler ?  
\- Hier, oui. »

Le malaise s'étendit soudainement sur ses traits, elle se crispa & James, des excuses au bout des lèvres, posa enfin une main sur sa joue en espérant bêtement stopper la tempête qu'il avait provoqué malgré lui. Elle cacha ses iris dans un froissement de paupières & de longs cils. Ses doigts suivirent les courbures de sa pommette lentement alors que l'envie de l'attirer contre lui fourmillait au bord de ses phalanges.

« J'espère que Sirius aura l'intelligence de ne plus envoyer ses conquêtes dans ton lit à l'avenir.  
Oui, il faut laisser de la place pour toi. »

Le sourire en coin prit place sur le visage de James & Lily rouvrit les yeux. Il trouva plus sage d'éloigner sa main.

« En effet. J'occupe beaucoup d'espace quand je m'y mets et puis, j'aimerais autant que ça ne termine pas sur un malentendu et que tu finisses par préférer la compagnie d'une de ces femmes. »

Elle parut satisfaite de le voir rire. Incrédule & amusé.

« Je vais te laisser croire que c'est une possibilité.  
\- Comme c'est attentionné… »

Brusquement, Lily agrippa son col et l'attira beaucoup _BEAUCOUP_ trop près –  & surtout, _pas assez_. Le cerveau de James décida d'aller faire un tour quelque part aux Bahamas. Il faisait chaud là-bas, la mer, le soleil, tout ça tout ça. Il balbutia un « C'est mon deuxième prénom » avec un aplomb qui ne sembla pas si vacillant vu les circonstances.

« Je vais vraiment y aller. La prochaine fois, j'espère qu'il n'y aura aucune allusion à ton lit et à une autre fille. Je vais finir par détester ta maison sinon à force. »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et sa bouche atterrit contre sa joue.

« On se voit bientôt. Je passerais te prendre vers 20h. »

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, Lily avait franchi la porte le laissant comme un idiot complètement ahuri. Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« Evans ?! Si c'est ça ta manière de flirter, j'adore. »

Elle se retourna, un merveilleux sourire s'étendait sur son visage. Il aurait pu retomber amoureux, là, juste là.

« Tant mieux Potter, ça risque de se reproduire souvent. »

Il était d'accord, absolument d'accord avec ça. La chaleur s'entendait quelque part dans sa poitrine, il savait qu'il souriait comme un abruti.

« Parfait. »

Un dernier rictus, quelques étincelles.  
Lily Evans disparut dans un tourbillon de boucles cuivrées.


End file.
